


The Featherbon Chronicles

by FLUDDCappy (SansTheBee)



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Cartoons (Classic), Disney Princesses, Hocus Pocus (1993), Minnie's Bow-Toons (Cartoon), palace pets
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 49,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansTheBee/pseuds/FLUDDCappy
Summary: An in depth look of Miss Featherbon from Palace Pet's story, a long with the backstories of many other pieces of Disney media.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**[Petition to give Forgotten Disney More Love](https://www.change.org/p/give-forgotten-disney-more-love) **

[ **Check out my Tumblr for other Projects** ](fluddcappy.tumblr.com)

**Author Note :**

Hey, if you’re interested below I linked my petition below to give Forgotten Disney More Love ( As well as a hashtag #ForgottenDisneyLove ).. If you are reading this on fanfiction dot net (If I ever do post it there. I haven’t decided yet.) , instead of Archive of Our Own however, I will have the link on my author profile. ( Fanfiction dot net really , _really_ hates links, even if the link is just their website. )

[ https://www.change.org/p/give-forgotten-disney-more-love ](https://www.change.org/p/give-forgotten-disney-more-love)

Also if you're interested I'm looking for a lost piece of media called _Cecile and Her Very Own Universe_ which aired on Noggin the summer of 2001. Here's the search guide I've compiled if you're interested in helping:

<https://fluddcappy.tumblr.com/CecileGuide>

  
  


Hello and welcome to my fanfic! First off I want to say this is based off of , or more accurately a more in depth rewrite of an Emperor’s New Groove and just a Disney fanfiction I posted on Fanfiction dot net on a different fanfiction dot net account. The story was called _The Bird Who Was Empress._ I intend to not only use elements from my previous story in this one , I also wanted to start the story over as I wanted to get more in depth into my fan made origin for Miss Featherbon. If you don’t know she’s the magical hummingbird guardian of Whisker Haven , a place for the Disney Princesses’ royal pets to visit and play together. Palace Pets is kind of the black sheep not only in the Disney Princess franchise but of the Disney fandom in general. Which is a shame because I love _Whisker Haven Tales with the Palace Pets_ and just Palace Pets in general _,_ so I decided this story would also be a really good way to show my love for it as well. My main inspiration is the Serena Valentino Disney Villain novels and how she tries to add more depth to the villain’s backstories. ( I kind of have a love hate relationship with those books. The writing is great , but my problems are more or less how Serena Valentino handles some sects of the film’s canon. Mainly ones that contradict sequels and other spin off material, which in general is just a Disney pet peeve of mine. ) and _Once Upon a Time_ (Which I also have mixed feelings about.)

In this story ( almost ) every piece of Disney media , original , bought out by , or otherwise , occurs on one timeline ( But each faucet of life in this universe is ruled by a person or group of people to even out the workload , hey it can’t all be King Mickey . ) . This includes but is not limited to : Disney theatrical films both animated and live action , direct to video and dvd movies , Disney Channel Original Movies , Disney Channel Shows , Disney Animated Shorts , Pixar films ,Pixar shorts ( Including ones made pre being out by Disney) , Freeform ( Previously known as ABCFamily. ) ( Excluding _The 700 Club_ of course for obvious reasons , we don’t need the Racist - - Homophobic - - Sexist Club here. ) shows , ABC shows , 20th Century Fox movies ( Such as _Monkeybone_ , _Anastasia ,_ and , _The Princess Bride_ ) , Spin off books and other material,Scrapped films , Wonderful World of Disney tv movies , Miramax films made under ownership by Disney ,Touchstone , Hollywood Pictures ,Disney Junior , Co Productions (Such as _Popeye_ , and _The Fifth Estate_ ) , educational films , Films and television programs distributed by Disney or their various subsidiaries , ( Such as A&E, The History Channel ( And H2 ) , ESPN , ect ) The Serena Valentino novels (Excluding contradictory matieral that disregards sequels and such) , comics (Newspaper , Marvel , Old comic books, comic adaptations , ect) , expanded universes, Precursor material not owned by Disney ( Such as _The Wizard of Oz_ for _Return to Oz ,_ and the Ernest commercials for the Ernest films ) and much more. Also basically if Buena Vista Pictures or Buena Vista Television ( Now known by the much longer title of Disney – ABC Home Entertainment and Television Distribution ) it’s fair game, as well as some things previously but not currently owned by Disney and its subsidiaries. Also I love basically anything Disney , even the stuff thats hated or forgotten. ( Not only my favorite Disney movie, but my absolute favorite movie of all time is _The Lion King 2 : Simba’s Pride_ for crying out loud! ) So expect a lot of that in the story as well. 

There are however a few exceptions and some notes that I will list here :

Epic Mickey and Epic Mickey : The Power of Two - Both great games and I adore Oswald The Lucky Rabbit ( As well as Forgotten Disney in general if you couldn’t tell ) , but the characters in the game are said to be actors and that doesn’t fit the flow of the story where these events in the movies , books , and tv shows actually occurred.

  
  
  


The Lion King / The Lion King : 6 New Adventures / The Lion King II : Simba’s Pride / The Lion King 1 1 \ 2 ( Or if you’re outside of The United States The Lion King 3 : Hakuna Matata ) \ Disney’s Timon and Pumbaa \ The Lion King ( 2019 ) - The Lion King timeline is already complicated as is without throwing in _The Lion King : 6 New Adventures_ series of books. I am also a firm believer that the cub at the end of _The Lion King_ is Kiara (My favorite movie is The Lion King 2 : Simba’s Pride , after all ... ) . I will borrow a few elements from the books however such as Ahadi and Uru being Mufasa and Scar’s parents and Scar’s birth name being Taka (He got his scar the same way that was shown in _The Lion Guard_ rather than from a water buffalo though.) However the only sibling Kiara will have in this story is her little brother Kion who is an infant when Kiara meets Kovu. Despite Kovu’s training he and Kiara maintain a secret friendship as cubs as portrayed in _The Lion King 2 Simba’s Pride Gamebreak !_ And _The Lion King 2 Simba’s Pride Active Play_ ( Known in the United Kingdom and possibly other countries as well as T _he Lion King 2 : Simba’s Pride Activity Centre_ ) and the short story published in the 1999 Disney yearbook _A Friend in Need._ Episodes of _Timon and Pumbaa_ that don’t contradict events in the film occurred too, and Tatiana is still the princess of Timon’s colony. Somethings from the 2019 movie happen, like Nala’s sneaking off scene, and Rafiki being able to communicate with bugs. Just not the way he found out Simba was alive in the 2019 movie. Also the oasis will not be just right around the corner from Pride Rock like in the 2019 film.

  
  
  
  
  


101 Dalmatians \ One Hundred and One Dalamatians \ 101 Dalmatians The Series \ 101 Dalamatians II : Patch’s London Adventure \ 102 Dalmatians- Oooooooh boy! We’re getting into some complicated territory here. Basically here’s how it goes in terms of this story the 1996 live action _101 Dalmatians_ happens instead of the 1961 animated one. The first episode of _101 Dalmatians The Series_ is skipped , and _101 Dalmatians II : Patch’s London Adventure_ happens in its place. The other episodes of _101 Dalmatians The Series_ happens, and then years later after Dipstick is adopted by Chloe Simon and has puppies with his mate Dottie , _102 Dalmatians_ happens. This sets it in the late 90s to the early 2000s.

Song of The South - No , just no ….

Who Framed Roger Rabbit - same case as Epic Mickey above, as in this story the line between cartoons and live action are blurred to the point of non existence. Roger Rabbit still does exist though and is the nephew of Thumper. ( “Yeah, check the probate! My uncle Thumper had a problem with his probate and he had to take these big pills and drink lots of water. “)

Enchanted - Pretty much the same , except Giselle is from a far away kingdom instead, and New York is one of the few places that ban magic (Along with Salem, Massachusetts, and Los Angeles.) 

Ernest - All the commercials , the films , and the tv show _Hey Vern , It’s Ernest!_ All happen even though the rights for the Ernest franchise are scattered all over the place , but quite a few of the movies are owned under Disney’s Touchstone label.

Wizard of Oz \ Return to Oz \ Oz The Great and Powerful - Although owned by MGM _The Wizard of Oz_ happened because it is vital to the events of _Return to Oz._

  
  


The Fox and The Hound , The Fox and The Hound 2 , Bambi, Bambi II - For the sake of this story both these films happened in the early to mid 1980s. _The Fox and The Hound 2_ happens after Copper is tied up and Tod suggests they just play around Copper’s house instead.Copper’s owner Amos Slade probably let him off the leash sometimes , and it is shown in _The Fox and The Hound 2_ Tod has learned to bite through Copper’s collar to free him from being tied up , which it seems like he’s done before given how fast he did it. Bambi 2 starts in the winter that’s shown in _The Fox and The Hound._

Pinocchio and Gepetto - Events of the 2000 film _Gepetto_ that do not contradict events in _Pinocchio_ all occur. 

Doug - The events of the original Nickelodeon Doug happened as they were mentioned quite often in Disney’s version of Doug.

Once Upon a Time - Can’t really fit with the established timeline of this story.

Unbreakable - Due to the Marvel Cinematic Universe ( And some spin offs , comics , video games , ect … .. ) existing in this story , this movie is cut from the line up. That and as a mentally ill person it bugs me that the movies _Split_ and _Glass_ take place in the universe as it. Not that it would matter as Universal has taken the helm for the franchise rather than Touchstone who made the first film. That and after watching _Split ,_ it doesn’t even seem fitting enough for this. There are only a couple of non Disney movies in the timeline. Not because I don’t like non Disney movies. ( In fact I love them! I honestly could talk for _hours_ about _Back to The Future_ . ) but to not muddle the timeline as much. ( E . i . _The Wizard of Oz_ is only part of it to justify the existence of _Return to Oz_ . They even licensed the red ruby slippers from Metro - Goldwyn - Mayer ( or MGM for short ) instead of the silver slippers from the original _Wizard of Oz_ books. )

Miss Featherbon , being a magical being, has the ability to time travel in this story. Here , however , is a basic timeline of how the Disney Timeline (at least in this story) is :

Start of Earth and life - Dinosaurs ( Dinosaur ) - The first meteor misses ( The Good Dinosaur ) - Humans and Dinosaurs coexist ( The Good Dinosaur ) - Dinosaur start evolving ( Dinosaurs ) - The dinosaurs go extinct in the main dimension ( Dinosaurs ) and creates a new dimension where the surviving dinos go ( The Super Mario Bros Movie ) - Events leading towards modern life ( The Sword in the Stone , The Black Cauldron ) - modern life (The Parent Trap, Freaky Friday) - Robotics start becoming rather advanced ( Randy Cunningham : 9th Grade Ninja , Inspector Gadget , Inspector Gadget 2 ) - Humans evolve no longer have pinky toes ( Phil of The Future. ) - The robotic take over ( Cars , Cars 2 , Cars 3 , Car Toons, Mater and The Ghost Light, Mater’s Tall Tales, Planes , Planes 2 Fire and Rescue ) -The end of the robotic era - Humans return to earth (Wall-e), humans go extinct - animals start evolving - Animals have time periods similar to humans’ time periods as society is rebuilt ( Robin Hood , Sheriff Callie ) - Animals form a modern society ( Zootopia , Chicken Little ect) 

Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

…… …… ……… ……… …… ……. ….. ….. …… …. ……. …….. ….. …. …. ….. … ….. …. . 

**_The Featherbon Chronicles_ **

  
  


**Part 1 - The Vessel**

Main Media Focuses : Hocus Pocus , Crack The Big Lie

**Chapter 1 - Something Wicked This Way Comes**

Three tiny sets of feet echoed loudly in the currently closed _Sanderson Sisters Museum_. The three Weird Sisters Lucinda , Ruby , and Martha gathered around an old abandoned cauldron. Their white , doll painted faces brightened up as they put ingredients into it , starting a bubbling brew.

Up in the rafters a black cat lurched forward, keeping a sharp eye on the trio. His claws extended slightly as a slight snarl escaped his lips. 

Lucinda spoke first , “To you we present this brew oh Sanderson Sisters …”

Then Ruby , “..To Winifred , Sarah , and Mary , but not to Elizabeth …”

“ … She is upon your legacy just a blister.” Martha finished.

“Our greatest role models and idols …” Lucinda continued , followed once again by Ruby,

  
“...We wish to not be but a trifle …” Said Martha before the cycle started again.

“So in your honor we will create a perfect minion for your return … …”

“...... When your slumber is overturn.”

“When a virgin lights the Black Flame Candle ...”

“... This creature will for humanity, unable to handle.”

“But they will be under your control our queens of sin.”

“Now let us begin ....”

The three witches stopped taking turns and held hands as they spoke in unison,

_“The fierce eyes of King Scar, a heart made of tar._

_Morgana and Ursula’s unquenchable thirst for power!_

_The hate of Lady Tremaine on the twelfth hour!_

_The persuasion of Maestro Forte’s notes ,_

_A voice to launch a thousand boats!_

_For that Hades will do ,_

_A hint of Zira’s snarl too!_

_Gothel and Yzma become one ,_

_Add in some Dr Facilier and we’re close to done._

_All those who have threatened royals , are gathered in this pot ,_

_And thus all their power this creature will hath got.”_

The cat leapt down towards the pot with a deep hiss. He tipped it over upon contact, spilling its contents all over the floor. He approached The Weird Sisters, his back arched and teeth bared. The three backed up before pausing soon after.

“Wait sisters , could this be ….?” Lucinda started.

“.... Thackery Binx of course! The one who …”

“Tried …”

“.... And failed …”

“To save his little sister! Now wandering the world …”

“.. .... Unable to die , in the form of a …”

“.. ... Mere housecat … ..”

The sisters giggled in unison as Thackery Binx let out another hiss and stepped forward. His paws were now damp in the potion that had spilled.

Lucinda looked at her sisters and in an unspoken agreement they once again joined hands and continued their chant ,

_“Harbored in the body of Thackery Binx_

_Once the light of The Black Flame blinks_

_The creature will be born ,_

_From Thackery’s body it will be torn._

_Ready to serve their three mistresses of hell_

_At the ring of but a bell._

_On that night he will wish to die_

_Oh escape the pain he will try_

_But it is unwise_

_No matter what he does the creature will rise!”_

Binx felt an overwhelming sense of pain come over him. He howled and hissed , gripping his paws tightly over his head. The sisters cackled as they left , slamming the door behind them. Binx waited until their tiny footsteps faded from ear range before he leapt back onto the rafters. 

His head throbbed and he was barely able to grab ahold of the wooden beams with his claws. The wood chipped and peeled under his paws. Binx’s grip gave way as he crashed to the floor. Though immortal the pain still pulsated through him.

His ears were ringing as he rolled onto a part of the floorboards secluded in the shadows and closed his eyes.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - I Created A Monster , A Hell Within My Head**

… … …. … …… …. …. … … … ….. …… …. ….. …… ….. ….. …. …… …. …. .. ….. …. .. …. 

_ “Thackery! Thackery!” A little girl’s giggles filled the air. _

_ “Em … .. Emily?” Thackery’s voice caught in his throat. He turned around and saw his sister laughing and twirling around gracefully. He ran over and pulled her into a deep hug. “Oh Emily! It … .. it’s you , …. .. it’s really you … ...” Tears rolled down his face in joy. _

_ “I miss you Thackery.” Emily murmured into his chest. _

_ “But I’m here now , we’re together again.” Thackery reassured her. _

_ Emily pulled back and slowly shook her head , sniffling slightly. “No , we’re not … ..” _

_ “We’re … .. we're not?” Thackery furrowed his brows in confusion. “But I ... .. I … ... you … .. we’re .. .. we’re both here and … .. and … .. and .. ..” _

_ “But you’re not really here with me Thackery … ..You’re still alive.” _

_ Thackery looked down at towards his arm and to his horror his cat paws were in place of what he was sure were his hands. “No … l .. .. .. l .. .. .. No … .. Emily no!” He pulled her into a tighter hug. “I ... ..I’m not leaving you … I’m staying right here … .. with you …. ..” _

__

_ Emily shook her head. “You can’t join me … the Sanderson Sisters’ curse is keeping you away from me.” _

_ “No! I’m staying with you!” He pleaded , tears filling his eyes. Emily held on tighter. There was silence for what felt like forever until Emly spoke again , _

_ “There’s a monster growing inside of you Thackery … ..” _

_ “A … .. A monster … ..” He gripped his chest tightly, ignoring the sharp pang from his extended claws. “No … ... No , not as long as The Black Flame Candle stays unlit … I won’t ever let that happen … .. I won’t let them come back … .. I won’t be their monster … ... I … .. I’ll just … .. just … ....” _

_ “Just stay there…. .. for eternity , under their curse.” Emily finished. Her brother’s breath hitched at her words. “ … .. And we never will be together again … …” She pulled away and started drifting backwards.  _

_ “Emily! Emily!” Thackery sprinted towards her, but the closer he got, the further she floated away. “Noooooooooooooo!” _

_ Once she faded away everything turned black, a swirl of colors twirled around in the darkness, hurting Thackery’s eyes. _

_ Blues , and purples , reds and blues , greens and yellows , all clashed together. He stumbled over his paws and fell onto his side. His eyes glimmered and gleamed as the colors turned into a portrait of The Weird Sisters who cackled in glee as he looked at them. _

_ “Looks like …. ..” _

_ “... . The curse is starting to … ..” _

_ “.. ... Take over!” _

_ They laughed loudly as Thackery tried to stagger up. Ruby pushed him back onto his side.  _

_ “Stay down you … ..” _

_ “... .. No good little … ..” _

_ “.... ... Wretched pest!” _

_ The colors swirled again as their chant repeated : _

**_To you we present this brew oh Sanderson Sisters._ **

_ A portrait of the three Sanderson Sisters appeared , staring Thackery down. He shut his eyes tightly and tried to ignore them. “No .. away! Away you foul witches!” _

_ He felt as though his eyelids were being pried open as he was forced to face them again. “You’re not here … .. You’re  _ **_never_ ** _ coming back!” _

_ “That’s … ..” _

_ “.. .. What you … ..” _

_ “... … Think , pest! .. ....” _

**_To Winifred , Sarah , and Mary , but not to Elizabeth … … .._ **

_ Thackery had heard of Elizabeth a few times in passing, mainly from museum tours. There was one portrait of her on the wall , the only one the other three sisters left after disowning her. Thackery had often had thoughts that she could have saved Emily if she was there. She would be able to do so much more than him … .... She wouldn’t have failed Emily like he had … .... _

**_… … .. She is upon your legacy just a blister._ **

_ He felt small gentle hands upon his side and looked up. He could recognize her features from the old portrait on the wall, despite its age and wear. Her smile was unusual for this situation, but welcomed.  _

_ “Elizabeth . ..” He said , reaching his paw towards her. “You’re here … ...” _

_ “Oh God … .. What hath my sisters done to you?” She gasped out. _

_ Thackery tried to speak , but his voice was caught in his throat.  _

_ “Shh, it’s okay … .. You poor thing.” She pet his head gently in comfort. “If I could .. … I … .. I would undo this … .. I .. I am truly sorry for what my sisters hath done to you, you poor, poor child … ..” _

**_Our greatest role models and idols …. … .._ **

_ “Oh disgraceful sister , leave him be!” Winifred’s voice echoed. A swirl of colors turned into a hand , grasping it’s palm over Elizabeth’s mouth. _

_ “Emi … Elizabeth!” Thackery yelled, finding his voice, and strength again. He got up and punched towards the colorful hand. _

_ The hand retracted taking Elizabeth with her. _

_ “Winifred!” Thackery hissed. “You … .. You foul witch! Not only hath you taken my sister, but you treat your own kin the same!?” _

  
**_We wish to not be but a trifle_ **

_ “Don’t you dare … ...” _

_ “.. ... Speak to our queen … ..” _

_ “... .. In that manner!” _

_ Lucinda , Ruby , and Martha surrounded him in the same colors as the hand.  _

_ “You don’t understand … ...” _

_ “… ... the horrible trauma of having … ...” _

_ “... . A disgrace of a sister ….” _

_ “... …. As both we, ….” _

_ “... .. And the Sanderson Sisters do. Although, your sister …..” _

_ “... .. Emily Binx … ...” _

_ “... .. Wasn’t too strong to escape … ...” _

_ “....Sarah’s siren song .. ....” _

_ “... ... Now … ...” _

_ “... ..Was she?” _

_ “Enough!” Thackery yelled. _

**_So in your honor we will create a perfect minion for your return … …._ **

_ The sisters held Thackery down, his back pressed firmly against the black , hard , void.  _

_ “You won’t be so vile ….” _

_ “... ... When the sisters return … ...” _

_ “... .. Now will you , pest?” _

**_When your slumber is overturn_ **

_ “Never! I’ll never serve them!” Thackery hissed _

**_When a virgin lights the Black Flame Candle … ..._ **

_ “I’ll never let the candle be lit!” _

  
  
  
  


**_… … This creature will for humanity, unable to handle_ **

_ “I’ll never become that monster!” He yelled  _

**_But they will be under your control our queens of sin_ **

_ “I’ll protect Salem until the end!” Thackery breathed out. _

**_Now let us begin … ..._ **

_ The sisters let go of Thackery and joined hands, circling around him. He managed to sit up on his haunches and glare them all down. _

**_The fearful eyes of King Scar , a heart made of tar … ..._ **

_ They formed into a lanky lion , letting out a powerful roar. He stalked forward as Thackery backed up slowly in terror. _

_ The lion reached his paw out and cupped under his chin tightly. A sly smile formed on his lips as he traced a line over Thackery’s eye with his other paw. “Be Prepared to serve our queens.” _

_ “No!” Thackery yelled as he shook his head , dispelling the lion. _

**_Morgana and Ursula’s unquenchable thirst for power!_ **

_ Two octopodes formed instead. Both of them held tightly onto a trident together, and pointed it at Thackery. _

_ “You poor unfortunate soul … …” Spoke one of them. _

_ “Maybe you’ll like your new form more than … .. this.” Said the other. She tilted the trident closer to him. “So why don’t you just accept who you are and not just be a vessel?” _

_ “Never!” Thackery bared his teeth in defiance.  _

_ “If you say so … ..” The other said, frowning unimpressed.  _

_ They faded away. _

**_The hate of Lady Tremaine on the twelfth hour!_ **

_ A shower of broken glass rained down. Thackery covered his head with his paws. “Ahhh!” _

_ The woman he could only assume was Lady Tremaine stepped forward, looking down at him with an icy glare. “So you’re not willing to accept that you are us?” _ _   
  
_

_ “I’m nothing like you!” Thackery extended his claws, prepared to fight if he could. _

_ A slight smile brushed her lips before they went back to a frown. “I see …” She reached into a hidden pocket and pulled out a wand. “If you truly think that way… .. Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo!” _

_ Thackery’s paws felt heavy. They slowly turned to stone, inching up towards his head. Lady Tremaine stood there , smirking at him. “You made this choice …” _

**_The persuasion of Maestro Forte’s notes ,_ **

_ Right before the curse could fully turn him to stone , loud notes boomed loudly, cracking it all off of him. He turned to see a huge Pipe Organ looking down at him. _

_ “Hello there Thackery Binx .. …” He played a haunting tune, the notes surrounding him. “Or should I say … .. Me .. …” _

_ “N ... .. no … ..” He whimpered. _

_ “Just look inside yourself dear boy … ..You  _ **_are_ ** _ us … .. Feel as I do … .. Feel the anger I did the day the girl arrived in the castle … ... Feel it!” He boomed. _ _   
  
_

_ “N .. .. no … .. I ... .. I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Thackery shook heavily. _

_ Forte’s tones played higher. “Remember! We hated her! You now that anger deep within!” _

_ Thackery was shaking as gripped his head, trying to escape the thoughts. “N … .. no … ..The … the girl … .. My music … .. my … .. my … .. my beautiful music! I … ..” _

_ He sat up. “ .. ... I feel the anger … .. My music was respected for once! My consuel needed and … and …. .... she ruined it!” _

_ He snarled “Fife!” _

_ The colored swirls formed into a small piccolo that hopped over to him. “Y ... .. yes F … .. Forte?” _

_ “We have to stop her at all costs … ..” Thackery hissed. _

_ Fife gulped. “Wh .. .. who s ... .. sir?” _

_ “The girl of course!” Thackery grabbed Fife tightly, almost near choking him. “We can’t let this curse come undone!” _

_ He threw the piccolo to the ground. “Stop her at all costs!” _

_ “Y … .. yes Forte … ..” Fife saluted before hopping off. _

  
  


**_A voice to launch a thousand boats!_ **

_ Elizabeth emerged from the shadows. “Thackery….You need to stop….You’re not them! You’re ...You!” _

_ Thackery looked at her. “I am them… ….. And I suggest you leave!” _

_ Elizabeth frowned and sighed before pulling back. “ .. ..This isn't who you are … ..” _

_ “Then what am I!? Some … .. some kind of vessel for this … .. this thing!?” Thackery yelled. _

_ “No … .. You’re Thackery Binx!” Elizabeth breathed , reaching out to him. _

_ Thackery growled and pulled away from her. “Am I?! No one thinks I am! They think I’m that .. … that  _ **_thing_ ** _ … Even Emily thinks of me as a monster … ... I might as well just stay this thing!” _

**_For that Hades will do … .. ..._ **

_ His fur turned into flames as he stalked closer to her. _

**_A hint of Zira’s snarl too!_ **

_ He growled loudly. _

**_Gothel and Yzma become one … … ..._ **

_ “You better leave now … ..” He warned the outcast sister. _

**_Add in some Dr Facilier and we’re close to done._ **

_ He extended his claws as shadows of his friends from the other side gathered around.  _

**_All those who have threatened royals, are gathered in this pot … ..._ **

_ Elizabeth backed into the shadows again, disappearing from his sight. _

**_… … ... And thus all their power this creature will hath got_ **

_ Thackery cackled as he felt the energy of all the past evils flowing through his body. _

**_Harbored in the body of Thackery Binx_ **

_ However he heard a rustle beyond the shadows and looked that way. “If it’s you Elizabeth …” He readied his claws. _

**_Once the light of The Black Flame blinks …. … ..._ **

_ Out came a young girl. _

**_… … ... The creature will be born,_ **

_ A face Thackery Binx could never forget … ... _

**_From Thackery’s body it will be torn._ **

_ Not even after all this time… ... _

**_Ready to serve their three mistresses of hell … .. .._ **

_ She stayed silent as she stepped forward. _

**_At the ring of but a bell._ **

_ Thackery pulled back, not wanting her near. _

**_On that night he will wish to die …. … .._ **

_ “Pl .. please I .. I don’t want you to get hurt again.” _

**_Oh escape the pain he will try … .. .._ **

_ The girl however reached out and touched his chest, right over his heart. _

**_.. … ... But it is unwise_ **

_ “Thackery Binx.” _

**_No matter what he does the creature will rise!_ **

_ “Emily.” _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - The Whirlwind of Progress**

…. .. … … ….. ….. … …… ……. …. …. …. ….. …. .. …. .. ….. .. …… .. .. …. ….. … … .. .. .. … 

Thackery Binx woke up in a cold sweat. “No… ... I .. I’m not that beast , nor will I ever become it! I .. I have to protect Salem from The Sanderson Sisters … I can’t let a new reign of terror begin , especially with me helming the attacks! I .. .. I have to do this … .. for Emily! I … .. I … .. I’m able to vocalize again?”

Thackery sat up in surprise. “Un … .. unbelievable! My ... .. my voice! It … it’s back!” He ran around in circles to celebrate. “But how? That ...that potion of course! It looks like that thing had one good use after all … .. I … .. I can talk to people now and explain who I am! I can explain what happened! Oh , after hundreds of years I won’t be lonely anymore!”

Thackery bounded out of the museum and head first right into traffic. A car screeched to a stop and honked its horn at him. Thackery was startled and arched his back before looking at it closer. _Oh this is one of those car things isn’t it? I haven’t seen one running before._ The car honked again and Thackery bolted off. _Well that was rude wasn’t it? I’m glad I didn’t try talking to them … .. I doubt they’d even listen to me …. .._

Thackery went around street corners, looking for where his old house was. _I think I still remember the way … .. Turn left on the next few corners … .. right here aaaand … .. Here I am!_

He paused in front of a suburban house. _Well I guess this is it … ... A lot has changed hasn’t it? Not chickens , no hay … .. I can barely tell this even used to be a farmhouse at all!_

The door started opening and Thackery leapt into the nearby bushes for cover. Out walked a teenage boy , his hair slicked back and wearing a brown button up. Binx caught his scent as he walked by. 

_He smells familiar … .. Maybe he’s kin! I’ve got to met him!_

He ran after the boy , trying to get his attention. 

The boy looked at him. “Hey come on , shoo! Shoo! You’re gonna make me late for school!”

“Is everyone in this time so rude?” Thackery huffed.

The boy stopped mid step and turned to face him. “You … .. You talk.”

“Yes, I do. Granted it’s been _years_ since I could again but … .. ” Thackery trailed off.

“You’re ….. You’re Thackery Binx aren’t you?” The teen asked.

Thackery blinked. “You … ... You know me?” 

“Of course I do! All of Salem knows what The Sanderson Sisters did to you.” He knelt down to eye level. “But uh, I probably know a bit more about it , being a Binx myself and all .. ...”

“Ah ha! That’s why your scent is so familiar, you are a descendent like I thought!” Thackery said , excited. “Now , I haven’t been uh … in the loop, timewise … ... What year is it?”

“Nineteen Eighty Seven.”  
  


“Nineteen Eighty Seven …” Thackery repeated in awe. “It’s been that long … ...” He sighed. “I … .. I don’t suppose you could show me around a little?” 

The boy exhaled as he held on tightly to his backpack strap. “Well I … .. I gotta head to school but … .. you could tag along if you’d like.”

Thackery brightened up. “R … ... .. really? Th .. ... thank you.” He ran over to his side. “I will be forever grateful for this!”

“Hey we’re family , aren’t we? Don’t worry about it.” He reassured.

“Yeah.” Thackery smiled. “Family.”

They started heading towards Jacob Bailey High School. “Oh uh , I don’t think I got your name.”

“I’m Craig , but I go by Crank.” The boy replied.

“Crank? I must say that’s a rather peculiar name.” Thackery said.

“Not as weird as Tackery.” Craig teased.

“It’s Thackery.” He laughed.

“Oh okay Tacky.” Craig snickered.

“Thackery!” He laughed again.

“Sorry , sorry , it’s just that your name’s a little hard to say.” Craig said.

“How about you just call me Binx then. You can say that can’t you?” He teased.

Craig let out a dry chuckle. “Yeah , I think I can manage that.”

The two of them passed by a store window that caught Binx’s eye. He paused in front of one of the windows where boxes playing motion pictures were on display. “What is _that_?”

“Oh , that’s a television.” Craig explained. “You uh, watch stuff on it. It’s pretty cool.”

Binx rested his paws against the glass. “It is very interesting. I think I quite enjoy this ... television … .. thing … ..”

“Well I can show you ours after school , but we have to get going.” Craig said as he walked off.

Binx followed after him. “You have one?”

Craig shrugged. “Most people do.”

Binx’s eyes widened in wonder. “Really? That’s amazing! We didn’t have anything this spectacular when I was … .. human … ..”

They passed by a box playing music , startling Binx. He hissed and hid behind Craig’s legs. “And what is _that_?” 

“A radio. It plays music.” He explained.

Binx walked over and batted his paw against one of the speakers. The music vibrated against his paw pads. He pulled away and went back to Craig. “I can’t say I enjoyed that too much.”

Craig shrugged. “I mean I’m more into Madonna honestly.”

“Madonna? As in the … ....?” Binx tilted his head slightly.

“Oh no , nothing religious. She’s a singer.” Craig explained.

“Oh I see. I guess I still have quite a bit to learn.” Binx said as he followed close behind.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - The Temptation Runs Deep In Our Veins**

. . . . . .. . .. . .. . .. . . .. . .. . . .. . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . 

They stopped at the entrance of Jacob Bailey High School. Craig leaned down and opened his backpack. “All right , hop in.”

“What?” Binx cocked his head to the side in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“I ... .. ... I guess I didn’t really think this through. I can’t just take a cat into school with me. Look , if you wanna stay you gotta get in.” Craig explained

Binx sighed. “I suppose I could. How bad could it be in there?” Binx got into the backpack and snuggled inside. “It is rather cozy in here.”

Craig stood up. “I’ll keep it unzipped a bit for you Binx.”

He headed to his first class , health. Craig sat in his seat and set his backpack on the side of his desk with a thump.

“Ow! Watch it!” Binx snapped

“Sorry I forgot you were in there.” Craig reached into his pocket and pulled out something in a silver wrapping. “Hey , you hungry?”

“Yes , I haven’t eaten since last night.” Binx replied.

Craig opened the wrapper and pulled out a toaster pastry. He tore off a chunk and put it into the bag. Binx started eating it and coughed a bit.

“You okay in there?”

“This pastry is way too sweet for my taste , but thank you anyway.” Binx said

Just then a blond boy with a mullet , wearing a t shirt and leather jacket sat at the desk behind Craig. “Hey Crank!”

Craig turned around in his seat to face him. “Hey Jocko. What’s up?”

“I’m totally stoked for the party this saturday , man.” Said Jocko , smiling widely

“Me too! You got, you know … .. .. the stuff?” Craig asked, a bit hesitant.

“Not yet , but I’ll get it before Saturday don’t worry.” Jocko reassured, putting his hand on Craig’s shoulder.

_ The stuff?  _ Binx was beyond confused.  _ What’s the stuff? This “stuff” may just be some 80s thing I’m not aware of. I guess I’ll have to ask later … .. .. _

A few minutes later the teacher came in. Her black hair put up , but draped down on both sides , and she wore a red dress with a black wrap in the middle. She was pushing some sort of cart in front of her.

“Great …. .. ...” Craig sighed sarcastically. 

“What?” Binx whispered.

“Mrs Johnson’s bringing in the projector … .. .. That means we’re going to have some dumb presentation on germs, or healthy eating , or other stuff we already know.” Craig groaned.

“A projector? What does that do?” Binx asked , curiously.

“It uses light to show pictures and stuff on a screen by … .. projecting it.” Craig struggled to explain

“That sounds fascinating! I Don’t see why it’s boring.” Binx said as his eyes lightened up.

“Trust me Binx , the only thing even near “fascinating” in this class is when we watch those 16 millimeter movies made by major movie studios that try to be “hip” with the kids. Those are at least funny.” Craig tapped his pencil idly against his desk , already bored.

Binx blinked. “What’s a movie?”

“Nevermind Binx , I’ll explain later.” Craig whispered back.

Mrs Johnson placed the slides in the projector and turned off the classroom light. When she turned the projector on , a black and white image of what looked like a small pile of flour was blasted onto the white screen in the front of the room. Above it was written  **Cocaine** .

Jocko sighed. “Greeeeeat this again .. .. ...”

“I know right.” Craig let out a dry chuckle.

_ Cocaine?  _ Binx was confused.  _ What is this? Some kind of food? It seems like Craig and his friend know. _

“This is cocaine.” Mrs Johnson began. “One of the most addictive drugs. It’s becoming a huge problem in this country , especially with the youth.”

“Oh gee I wonder why.” Jocko whispered jokingly to Craig , getting him to crack a small smile.

“But like any other drug , it can do terrible things to your body.” Mrs Johnson continued. “When someone takes cocaine a primary side effect is an accelerated heartbeat, coupled with elevated blood pressure.” She flipped to the next slide that had a diagram of the human body with arrows pointing to each part that explained the effects cocaine had on that part of the body.

“Sometimes a person can even go into convulsions.” she continued.

_ This cocaine thing sounds terrible! Why would anyone dare take it with such horrible things like that to look forward to?  _

Mrs Johnson flipped to the next slide. Despite her students being distracted other things such as attempting to do their makeup in a dark room or pulling their gum from their mouths, she continued. “But Crack , which is a mixture of cocaine with either ammonia or baking soda and water, is even more harmful to the body. And five to ten times more  _ addictive _ than cocaine.”

Craig exhaled sharply before looking at Binx through his partially opened backpack. “Can you believe this?”

“Believe what?” Binx asked, not sure why he seemed so disinterested in what seemed like a very important topic.

“Television , radio , newspapers , my parents , now even my teacher.” Craig went on.

“I still don’t understand the problem.” Binx whispered back.

“Everybody’s saying the same old thing : Don’t do coke , stay away from it.” Craig explained.

Assuming he was speaking to him , Jocko gripped onto Craig’s shoulder and pulled himself closer. “Crack up , crack up.” Craig laughed a bit.

Binx decided to listen to Mrs Johnson some more, hoping he could understand more of what the cocaine thing was. “Sometimes dealers mix the cocaine with anything that looks white, from bleach to rat poison.”

_ People poison rats? Is that the thing I’ve been tasting recently? Ugh …. … .. gross .. … . _

  
  


“In some instances Crack has been known to cause heart attacks , brain damage , and even death.” Mr Johnson said as she switched to the next slide.

Jocko leaned forward again and whispered to Craig , “Same old scare tactics.” He sighed and rested his chin on his hand.

“So if someone comes to you saying ,” Mrs Johnson put on the best fake , gruff , teenage peer pressurey voice she could muster , “Hey man you wanna buy some crack?” 

The students laughed at her impression. One girl even jokingly exclaimed, “Get outta here!”

“You have no  _ idea  _ what they’re really selling.” She continued. 

“You have no idea what they’re really selling.” Jocko mocked her. 

Craig laughed a bit more. 

“I don’t see why this is funny.” Binx whispered. “This seems as bad as opium.”

“Opium?” Craig repeated in confusion.

“Yes , it was a drug from my time … I’m assuming it isn’t much a problem anymore?” Binx wasn’t all up to date with the 1980s let alone all the current related drug goingons. 

Craig bit his lip and thought for a moment before shaking his head. “No , I guess not really. But this cocaine thing is just so … ... so … .. so boring.”

“Mr Binx.” Mrs Johnson said firmly.

Craig looked up nervously. “Uh … y .. yes Mrs Johnson?”

“You think my lesson is boring?” She asked , cocking an eyebrow.

“Well I uh .. yes .. ... I ... … .. I mean no , no! Not at all ...wh .. what I meant was uh …” Craig awkwardly stumbled over his words.

Mrs Johnson didn’t look impressed. “Well, if you think it’s so boring, why don’t you go to the drug treatment center and write a report of what you learned talking to former addicts instead?”

“Mrs Johnson I … ....” Craig pleaded.

“It’s due Monday.” The bell rang. “Class dismissed!”

Craig sighed as he slung his backpack over his shoulder. 

“Tough luck man.” Jocko sighed. “Will you still be able to make it to the party?” 

“Of course! I’m not missing the party for something so dumb.” Craig reassured.

_ Does dumb mean something else in the 80s? I don’t see how this is dumb ….. _

“I’ll talk to you later.” Jocko said. “I’m uh , making some arrangements for the party with Jimmy, if you know what I mean.”

“Right , right…” Craig didn’t make eye contact.

“Something wrong Crank?” Jocko asked.

“Nah I .. . I’m just overthinking I guess. .. You know about the stuff Mrs Johnson said in class?” Craig looked over at him.

“Oh forget about those scare tactics, it’s fine! I know I can trust Jimmy. Besides, are you gonna listen to someone who just ruined a perfectly good Friday for you?” Jocko demanded.

Craig sighed. “I … .. I guess you’re right Jocko … ... Thanks …. ….”

“Of course I am.” Jocko said with a teasing smile. “I’ll see ya later, jerk.” 

“Maybe you should think more about what she said.” Binx piped up from the backpack once Jocko had gone far enough out of earshot. 

“Relax Binx , Jocko says Jimmy’s cool, so we can trust him, okay?” Craig said. “And keep quiet will ya? I can’t let you get caught.”

“So you know he didn’t cut it with anything toxic? Can we guarantee you won’t have a heart attack or …… … or …. .. ... or convulsions?” Binx was breathing heavily now.  _ I’ve already lost my sister, I’m not losing any more family to preventable causes!  _

Craig sighed and rolled his eyes. “Binx, lay off me, all right? I don’t need this lecture from my teacher  _ and  _ a cat all in the same day.”

Binx exhaled sharply. “I … ... I just want to protect you.” He looked at his paws, his claws extending slightly.  **_Don’t fight this … … This is you … ... Don’t fight the temptation … ..._ **

_ I need to … … … .. _

“ .. .. Fight the temptation ... ....” Binx gasped out as his claws retracted.

“The temptation? What are you talking about?” Craig whispered.

_ Drat! I didn’t mean to say that aloud.  _ “I uh … I mean of course …. uh.. Listen, small indulgences are okay from time to time such as eating a sweet before supper or uh … riding atop a pig  _ once  _ to see what it’s like ...”

  
  


“Sounds like someone’s speaking from experience.” Craig chuckled.

Binx laughed a bit too. “Hey I was four! … But what I’m saying is those are simple and … ... relatively … safe. But this “Crack” thing sounds like a bad indulgent.” 

Craig got his locker and opened it up. “It’ll be fine, trust me.”

As he was putting stuff away and getting stuff for his next class Jocko approached and leaned against the side of a closed locker. “Yo Craig , I need ten bucks.”

Craig got his books in his arms and turned to face Jocko. “What am I, the bank.” He turned back to his locker, grabbing another book from the top shelf. “I gave you bucks last week and didn’t see diddly!”

Jocko watched as a boy with permed hair and a black jacket with golden and white accents walked by, glaring the two ( three ) of them down. He walked down the hall keeping his gaze upon them.

“Well, unfortunate communication breakdown.” Jocko explained as he looked at the boy going down the hall. “Look there’s Jimmy right now.”

Craig, and Binx with his limited view, watched as the boy in the jacket walked away.

_ He just looks like trouble .. … .. Craig better not give him the money .. .. …  _ He could feel his back heat up with the power of Hades, like a Hell Fire. His claws forcefully extended.  _ No stop … Stop .. .. .. Go away temptation! Begone! _

“Come on!” Jocko urged. “We don’t if we don’t get it now there won’t be anything for the party Saturday night.”

Craig exhaled as he reached into his bag for money, doding hits from Binx’s paws, a non verbal attempt to stop him. To buy time for taking he turned to Jocko and asked, “What if he cut it with rat poison, or bleach, or something?”

The question managed to quell Binx’s anger for a moment.

“Don’t be a jerk, man!” Jocko said. “I already told you, it’s cool.”

Craig managed to snag the money from Binx and slammed it into Jocko’s hand. “You just better save it for Saturday night cause I’m gonna be there man, to party.”

“No problem.” Jocko said as he started walking away. “Nothing pops until I see your ugly face.”

“Better be true Jocko!” Craig teased as he gave him a playful punch in the chest.

“Sucker!” Jocko laughed before heading off.

“What are you doing!?” Binx demanded. “I can’t believe you’ do something so … so …”

“So what?! Listen, you’re not from around this time! I don’t need you lecturing me about what’s right and wrong okay!? You don’t understand  _ anything! _ ” Craig argued.

“Well.” Binx huffed. “I might as well leave if you’re reacting this way to me caring about your well being!”

“Fine! Get outta here you dumb cat!” He screeched.

Binx jumped out of his backpack and booked it out the door, ignoring gawking looks from the students .. … ..  _ I don’t need him! I’ll be fine on my own.  _ Binx’s claws forcefully extended again as he left the school grounds.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Eyes of Stone Observe The Trends**

. .. . . .. . . . . .. . .. . . .. . . .. . . .. . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . .. . . .. . . .. . . .. . .. . . . .. . . .. . . . . .. . .. . 

_ Maybe I was too hard on Binx. We’re family aren’t we? He was probably just worried because of all those scare tactics Mrs Johnson was spewing. I better go look for him ... _

As Craig headed out of the school he saw Jocko and went over.

“Hey uh Jocko?” He greeted.

Jocko looked over and smiled. “Hey Craig! Guess what?”

“What?” Craig asked.

“I got the stuff for the party!” He said excitedly.

“That .. that’s great.” He avoided eye contact just like last time.

Jocko frowned. “What’s wrong? Aren’t you excited dude?”

“I am but I ... .. I .. .. You … .. You know about Thackery Binx … … r .. .. right?” 

“Of course I do ya jerk.” He said, gently slugging his arm. “They’ve been bashing that whole Sanderson Sister’s curse in our heads since first grade. Why?”

“Well do … .. .. do you believe in it?” Craig asked.

“Pfffft! Of course not!” Jocko said. “It’s all just a bunch of hocus pocus dude.”

Craig exhaled. “Right .. .. I uh ….. .. I gotta go. See you tomorrow?”

“See ya punk.” Jocko laughed,

Craig went around the block calling out “Binx! Binx! Binx where are you? Binx! Binx!”

He sighed.  _ It’s hopeless! I’m not gonna find him!  _

… .. … ….. …… …… … … … … … …. ….. … … …. …. … …. … . …. ….. …. ….. .. …. .. … .. .. 

Binx on a stone atop a grave in the cemetery. He sorrowfully read the inscription in his head over and over again :

  
  
  


**Here lies ey body of**

**EMILY BINX**

**beloved daughter**

**sister**

**Died ey 31st**

**of October 1693**

**Sweet Emily taken from**

**us most unnaturally**

**Rest and wait for us**

**In a world beyond**

  
  


“Oh Emily … …” He sighed. “I wish now more than ever to join you in that world beyond … .... I’ve met our kin and now he hates me … I don’t see the point anymore … I don’t even see the point in preventing the revival of The Sanderson Sisters!”

He looked at his extended claws and let out a roar as powerful as Zira’s. He exhaled and stalked around the graveyard like a hyena. “I’ve had it with this immortal life! I’ve had it with this monster growing inside me! I just want to join you Emily … .... But I …. .. I can’t! And no one cares!”

He cried as he returned to his sister’s grave, crying into his paws. He could feel a presence looming over him and looked up. Various ghouls, and monsters circled around him. 

“If you truly are my friends from the otherside … then take me there!” He demanded. The friends looked confused and continued circling around Binx. “Please! Just … just end this for me!”

The friends cackled as they drew in closer. Binx’s head throbbed in pain, he groaned and grasped the side of his head in a vain attempt to stop it. “Please … .. Please … .. Please … ...”

“Binx?”

Binx was pulled out of his trance. The friends vanished as he looked to see Craig standing at the front of the cemetery. “Cr …. .... Craig? Why are you here?”

“I came to apologize. I was kinda rough on ya earlier.” Craig said, gently.

Binx bounded over. He had a hop in his step, almost bug like, he could only assume was from one of the various villainous creatures festering inside him. From that moment to when he stopped at Craig’s feet, he could swear he could only see out of his left eye. 

Binx smiled as he felt all traces of the creature within vanish. “I .. ... I’m so happy to see you again and I .. .. ... I’m sorry too.”

Craig smiled and leaned down to pet him. “Hey no need to apologize, it’s all right.”

Binx purred as he rubbed his head against the crease of Craig’s hand.

“So uh interesting place for you to run off to.” Craig said idly as he stood up and put his hands in his pockets.

Binx chuckled dryly. “I suppose it is, yes … … ...”

They were silent for a moment until Craig spoke up again, “You know, if The Sanderson Sisters came back, this would be the best place to go.”

“Oh?” Binx cocked his head to the side. “And why is that?”

“It’s Hallowed ground, they can’t foot here without turning to stone.” Craig explained

“How do you know this?” Binx asked curiously.

Craig shrugged as he walked around the graveyard. “I know lots of stuff. I’m really the only one in my family who believes in The Sanderson Sisters and their curse.”

He stopped in front of one of the grave stones :

  
  
  
  


**Here lyes ey body of**

**Mr William Butcherson**

**Died ey 1st of May 1693**

**Lost Soul**

“This is Billy Butcherson. He was Winifred’s boyfriend … … Well until she caught him flirting with her sister Sarah. Then she poisoned him and sewed his mouth shut so he couldn’t tell her secrets even in death.”

Binx blinked. “Wow that is well .. … .. uh .. … excessive … .. …. but not something I’d doubt Winifred would do …”

“They were nasty witches.” Craig said.

“Yes … .. .. They truly were.” Binx sighed before heading back to Emily’s grave and sitting down. 

“Do … .. .. Do you know about her?” He asked, softly.

Craig looked at her tombstone and frowned. “Yeah … .. .. She was your little sister. The Sanderson Sisters killed her …. .. .. right?”

“Right in front of my eyes.” Binx choked out. “They used her youthfulness to keep themselves young … and I …I tried to save her but .” He looked down at his paws. “ ….. But they cursed me with immortality and the body of a cat … They knew being alive ... never being able to reunite with my family … was a fate worse than death … ”

Craig leaned down and pulled Binx into a hug. “Shhh it’s okay.” He stroked his back gently. “We’re family aren’t we?”

“Quite a few generations apart, but yes, we are.” Binx replied , putting his head into the curve of Craig’s neck.

“You don’t have to be lonely anymore. You can have a family again.” He tightened his hug. 

Binx sniffled. “Do …do you truly mean that?”

“Of course I do.” Craig murmured into his fur. “I’m not going to let you be alone anymore.”

Binx purred. “I’d like that.”

Craig cradled Binx into his arms and headed home. When he opened the door hi dad was sitting at the kitchen table reading a newspaper. When he noticed his son he put it down. “Oh, hi Craig.”

“Hey dad.” Craig said with a small nod.

“So uh, how was school.” His dad asked.

“Fine.” He replied , uninterested.

He looked at Binx. “Where’d you find the cat?”

“You know just … around ….” Craig shrugged.

_ Who knows how he’d react if I tried to tell him it was  _ **_the_ ** _ Thackery Binx? He’d probably call the legends dumb … like he always does …. _

“You uh, able to afford feeding it, cleaning out its litter box? All those sorta things?” His dad asked.

“Y ... yeah dad.” He sat at the table next to him.  _ How do I bring this report thing up?  _ “So uh on … on Friday our teacher wants us to go somewhere … and we gotta write an essay on it. So I was wondering if I could uh get a ride after school Friday or something.”

“All right. Where do you need to go for this essay?” His dad asked, reading the newspaper again.

“Oh you know just uh … the drug treatment center here in town?”

“The drug treatment center?” His dad repeated. He put the newspaper down and looked at Craig. “Your teacher wants you to go to the drug treatment center for an essay? Why? What … What class is this for anyway?”

“Health class, dad. We’re learning about cocaine and she wants me … well she wants  _ us  _ to write a report about stuff we learned there.” Craig lied.

His dad sat there in thought for a moment then sighed. “ ... All right. I’ll pick you up after school Friday and take you there.”

“Thanks dad.” Craig picked up Binx and headed upstairs to his room. He placed Binx on the bed before putting in one of his cassettes. Music blasted through the room :

**_… And we both know it’s all a game_ **

**_Face to face our blood runs hot_ **

**_And no one denies the temptations_ **

**_And no one’s afraid of the heat_ **

_ Trust me music, I’m trying with all my might to avoid my own temptations at all costs … ... _

Binx thought as his tail started swinging in beat with the music.

**_Well we’re dancing with the house on fire!_ **

**_The walls melting down, is making it hotter!_ **

**_Dancing with the house on fire!_ **

Craig laughed a bit as Binx started bobbing his head up and down. “You’re really digging this music aren’t ya?”

“Yes, I must say your 80s music isn’t too bad after all.” Binx let out a dry chuckle.

“Craig!” A women yelled, startling Binx. “Turn down that music down young man!”

Craig sighed in annoyance and yelled back, “All right mom, I’ll turn it down!”

He hit the stop button on the cassette player and plopped down next to Binx on the bed. 

“I’m assuming your mom however doesn’t “dig it”?” Binx teased.

Craig laughed. “Nah. Moms usually don’t.”

They laid on the bed in silence for a bit until Craig pulled Binx onto his chest. He idly pet his fur and looked at the ceiling. “You know, I’m glad you found me. I kinda feel lonely in this house too … you know the only one believing in the curse and all that ... and sometimes I … I started to doubt the legend myself because of that but … but now … it’s actually you … here … with .. with me. And I ...I can’t doubt that.” He hugged him closer. “Now I won’t feel like garbage when dad just tells me to forgot about the “dumb ol’ legend” and to let it go.”

“Conceal don’t feel?” Binx asked

“Yeah, exactly!” Craig said.

_ Where did that come from?  _ Binx shook his head a bit before resting it on Craig’s chest and letting out a deep, content, purr.

Craig cuddled closer as he and Binx’s eyelids slowly fluttered shut.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - The Merciless Tales of Temptation**

. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . .. . . . .. .. . . .. . . .. . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . . .. . .. . . . .. . . .. . . .. 

That Friday after school Craig sat on the curb outside his school, hitting rocks with his notebook to pass the time. “Ugh!”

Binx frowned. “What’s wrong?”

He turned to him, “Well my dad’s really big on punctuality. Especially when it comes to going to some business dinner or a Saturday golf game.” He hit another rock with his notebook. “But when my schedules on the line, I dunno it’s like his watch stopped or something.”

He hit another rock as his dad’s car pulled in. Craig opened the door and turned to Binx, “Oh, now get ready for the big song and dance.”

Binx hopped in after him, and sat by his feet.

Craig’s dad looked at Binx. “They uh .... they allow cats at this drug center?” He teased a bit.

“Uh ...” Craig looked at his feet. “Yeah … Yeah dad it’s fine …”

For the first few minutes of the drive it was quiet. Craig looked out the window while Binx laid at his feet. His dad glanced slightly at him before speaking, “Now what is this, uh so called drug treatment center all about?”

“I dunno.” Craig replied, still looking out the window.

“Well what kind of a school sends kids to a drug center for a .. a school report?” He asked.

_ Ones who get in trouble with their teacher.  _ Binx thought.

“How should I know?” Craig lied. “Ask my teacher, she’s the one who set it up!”

“What ever happened to basic education?” Mr Binx turned back to the road until he had something else to say and looked back at his son. “Are you sure this little field trip is really for a school paper?”

Annoyed Craig shot back , “No dad, I’m really a drug addict!”

“Don’t get smart with me, mister!” His dad snapped back. “I … I went to school too you know!”

_ Ugh . do we _ **_really_ ** _ need an argument now of all times …  _ Binx put his paws over his eyes and shook his head slightly.

Mr Binx paused for a moment. “Bill told me he found some pot in Jeff’s room, y ... you using that stuff top?”

_ Pot? Crack? Are these drugs or are they nouns? _

“What is this, an FBI investigation!?” Craig shouted.

“I just wanna know what’s going on!” His father demanded.

“Nothin’!” Craig shot back.

“Why does it feel like I’m pulling teeth  _ every  _ time I try to talk to you?” Mr Binx demanded again.

“Oh,  _ I’m _ the one who’s hard to talk to, that’s interesting. That’s real interesting!” Craig said. The car got closer to the treatment center. “There it is … Thanks a whole lot for the ride ...” He unbuckled hoping to get out of the car faster.

His dad pulled up to the front of the treatment center and stopped. As Craig and Binx stepped out, he spoke again, “I wouldn't be at all surprised if you hadn't gone off and tried some of those crazy drugs!”

_ He wouldn’t be surprised if he hadn’t? Perhaps he misspoke … but I doubt Craig would do such a thing …  _

**_He has spoken of it has he not?_ **

_ Well yes but … I still doubt he lacks the moral willpower to partake in such a thing. _

“What if I have?”

**_What was that about “moral willpower” again?_ **

Binx felt the heat return in his back.  _ Wh ... what? No ... no … _

“I’ll be here at five, make sure you’re ready.” His dad said, managing to get even more annoyed.

_ But .... but what his teacher said and I …  _

Craig slammed the door shut. “I’m taking the bus!”

_ I thought I could s … stop him before he … . before … _

  
  


“Fine!” His dad yelled back. He kicked above the brakes and grumbled, “Bus …”

**_Doesn’t it hurt to have your heart crushed?_ **

The swirling colors formed into a man, his blond hair pushed back, and his blue eyes shining. 

**_My lovely fiancee Ursula ran off to be with ape boy and it hurt so bad ...Your pain obviously doesn’t compare to mine, but you feel it too. You remember all our pain because well … it’s your pain now …. If you just let us in …._ **

_ No! I’ll never let you in! I’m staying with Craig and keeping you … all of you, inside! _

The apparition smirked.  **_Well, I guess I’ll see you when that uh … black … candle thingy or whatever it is, is lit …_ ** Then he faded away.

He was brought back to reality when he felt a touch on his back. “Hey Binx, you okay?”

He glanced over to see Craig, looking at him in worry. 

“Y … yes I am fine.” Binx lied.

“Sorry you had to hear that argument between me and dad.” He pet Binx a bit more.

“Trust me, my father and I have had worse arguments.” Binx reassured. He looked at the entrance then back to Craig. “Shall we go in?”

“Oh uh yeah. We’re kinda early but uh we …we can wait inside.”

The two headed in and sat down on one of the plush couches. Binx looked up at Craig. “Wh .. .. .. what you said to your father about drugs … did you … I .. I mean have you ...”

“Have I taken drugs?”Craig finished.

“Y … yes ... h … have you?” Binx managed to choke out.

Craig sighed. “I already told you I don’t need this from you ...”

N .. no … I … I’m simply curious … I … promise I w …. won’t preach to you about it ...” Binx sputtered out.

“Okay …Craig took a deep breath before answering. “.... No I haven’t ….”

A huge wave of relief flushed over Binx.

“ .... This party’s going to be the first time I try it.”

And the worry came back …. but this time Binx was unsure of what to say. Not only of his promise not to preach to him about it but if his teachers and even his own father couldn’t convince him, what hope did he, a distant family member he just met the other day, have?   
  


“O .. .. oh.” Was all Binx managed to say.

Craig looked at the clock on the wall and grinned. “Six hours and counting till party time …”

_ Oh … good …  _

The door opened and a receptionist came out. “Mr Binx?”

Binx almost replied out of habit, but luckily for him Craig spoke up first. “Yeah, that’s me.”

“You can come in now.” she said.

Binx and Craig headed in.

Binx heard many terrifying stories the five and a half hours they were there. Many of the words spoken sent shivers and flames simultaneously down his spine. Horrifying words, stories.All these people hurt so badly by crack. Binx had never heard such chilling stories before, and he knew they wouldn’t leave his head any time soon …. 

.. … .. . . . . .. ….. . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . .. . . .. . .. . .. . .. .. . . . . … . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. .. … .. .. .. .. . . 

When they left Binx was relieved. 

The two sat on the bench at the bus stop in silence. A few minutes later a red bus pulled up. On it’s side were the words  **Salem Bus Lines** with two fancy arrows pointing either way.

The bus opened its doors. “Looks like you’re the only ones riding this late.”

Craig nodded and showed the man his bus pass. 

“Cute cat, can I pet him?” The bus driver asked

Craig glanced at Binx who nodded.

“Yeah, sure, go ahead.” He said

Binx purred as the bus driver pet him, then he headed to the back with Craig, knowing it would be the most out of earshot of the driver. They didn’t talk for a few minutes until Craig finally broke the silence, “Hey Binx?”

“Yes?”

“Did you .. .. ... Did you ever try opium?”

“N .. … … no of course not. I didn’t want my life ruined like many others had theirs … .. .. Besides I had to look out for … .. .. Emily … .. … .” He sighed. “I don’t even dare to think how worse thing could have gotten if I was high on opium that day … .. … the thought that could have even been a possibility hadn’t occurred to me until fairly recently …. … .. I couldn’t even possibly fathom such a thing … … ... But despite that I .. I still wasn’t there for her .. …. .. ...”

Craig frowned and gently pet his back. “It’s okay Binx … …. .....”

“I wasn’t high, but I still wasn’t there for her! I was too late and … .. and they got her.”

“Binx, you did everything you could.” Craig said. “You tried to save her.”

“But I failed!” He sniffled. “I could have done so much more if .. ...”

“Binx, please .. ... It’s not your fault, it’s theirs. They were wicked, horrible witches, and you were brave to even stand up against them, hell you still are! Binx, you’re probably the only defense we have if The Sanderson Sisters return!”

**_When they return, we will too. We will be right beside them once the Black Flame Candle is lit, ushering in a new era of The Sanderson Sisters. They will take over, taking the souls of all the children, gaining eternal youth. They are our queens of sin , and we are their servants. Although youth is taken, Craig shall be the first to go, we’re sure they’ll make an exception for such a terrible boy … .. .. perhaps the same curse placed upon you will be placed upon him … … .. However he will not be as lucky as you, unable to serve our queens … … …. Isn’t it wonderful Thackery Binx?_ **

Binx shook his head and looked Craig in the eyes, smiling a bit. “You’re right. I’ll never let them return , but if they do … .. I’ll do whatever I can to stop them … .. for Emily ” He paused for a moment. “And for you … .. and for all of Salem! I won’t let The Sanderson Sisters return!”

The bus arrived at the next stop and they got off. “Thanks for the ride.”

The bus driver tipped his hat , “No problem!” He closed the doors and pulled away.

“The party’s just a few blocks away.” Craig said. “Come on.”

The two walked down the sidewalk until they reached a house with all it’s lights on. Even from the outside they could hear the beating of music and the loud chatter of the partygoers. 

“I suppose there are no moms at this party.” Binx joked.

Craig laughed a bit. “Yeah, I guess it is a little bit loud.”

They went up to the sliding glass door. Binx put his paw on it and eyed it curiously. Inside he could see a few students he recognized from the high school huddled together with drinks in their hands. Binx looked back to Craig. “Won’t this break when you knock it?”

“Hardly. Besides it’s a party, we can just go in.” Craig explained

“I see … ..” Binx said as he eyed the other students again.

Craig opened the door and walked into the kitchen, Binx by his feet. Teens about Craig’s age were gathered around, drinking beer out of clear, plastic cups. Craig greeted some of his classmates with handshakes and hugs, and eventually was handed a cup.

The familiar smell of barley filled Binx’s nose as he shuddered in disgust. As Craig walked into the foyer he took a sip, but underage drinking was something of up with which Binx would not put. He felt Nuka’s power rush through him as he extended one lion claw and poked Craig’s leg slightly. Getting the picture he passed his cup off to a guy in the laundry room, sitting on top of the washer.

“Sorry about that Binx.” Craig whispered in apology.

“It’s fine.” Binx said, quiet enough so no one could hear him, which was aided heavily by the loud music and chatter. “But I don’t want you taking ill at this party.”

“Thanks for looking out for me, buddy.” Craig said as he leaned down to pet him.

…. … …. ….. ….. … …… …….. … … …… ……. ….. …. … . …… …. … ….. ….. …. …. …. …. 

When they got to an empty room Craig looked down at Binx and sighed heavily. “They said they’re doing it upstairs.”

“Craig … .. ” Binx frowned.

“I … .. I’m gonna try to talk them out of it.” Craig explained. 

“Do you need any assistance?” Binx offered, now relieved.

“No I … .. I think I’ll be fine. You just go enjoy the party and we’ll catch up later, all right?” Craig said.

Binx paused for a moment before nodding. “All right. I’ll see you later.”

Binx went to the kitchen, while Craig headed upstairs.

There were a few kids circled around the door, and some even in the nearby bathroom, drinking beer , hoping to be good enough to be let in and join the “special event”. Craig went over , gripped the handle, and knocked loudly over the music.

A few moments later Jocko opened the door. “Where you been Crank, we told you nine o’ clock.” He started pushing Craig in through the doorway.

“Crowds make me nervous .. .. .” Craig said, knowing full well that’s not where this nervousness was stemming from, or why he was late. He wasn’t going to tell him he just had a heart to heart with the town legend about drugs.

Before he closed the door Jocko glared down the crowd huddled in front of the door. “Uh hey little ones, uh milk and cookies are downstairs.” Then he closed the door.

“Come on!” Protested the boy.

“So rude!” Saida girl wearing a blue dress.

“I can’t believe him!” Said the other girl.

…… … .. … . . ….. …… …… …… ……. …… ……. ….. ….. …… ….. ….. …… ….. …. …. .. .. .. .

Inside the room they exchanged pleasantries and sat in a circle on the floor. A small radio was playing music in the corner, no doubt to “enhance” the trip. The bong was handed to Jocko. 

“Okay, I’m gonna let my best bud take the first crack!” He started handing the bong to Craig.

“Uh, listen Jeff.” Craig said as he put the bong down. “I really don’t think we should smoke this stuff.”

Jocko scoffed a bit. “I love it. You’re a comedian! What should we do, eat it?”

“No joke, really.” Craig said, trying to muster up all the seriousness he could. “I met some kids at the treatment center today,”  _ And one of our town’s biggest legends,  _ “that were so ...”

“Man forget those losers!” Jocko interrupted. 

“Hey Jocko, just believe me it’s not worth it. This stuff is crazy …” Craig continued.

“Crank, spare me the lecture, I hear all that garbage at school!” He sighed. “Look, if you don’t wanna get high, if you don’t wanna party … just say so!”

“I …. don’t wanna get high … ” Craig mustered out.

Jocko paused for a second before he exhaled deeply. “Fine …. .. Like I said, milk and cookies downstairs.”

Craig stared at him for a moment before getting off his knee and heading to the door.

Jocko shook his head. “You’re a major disappointment dude.”

“Later Jocko.” He spat back.

“Yeah,  _ much  _ later punk.” Jocko picked up the bong and handed it to the girl on his left.

Craig stopped in the doorway and turned back to them.  _ Maybe I was a bit rough on him. He’s still my friend, right?  _ “Hey .. .… I’ll see you on Monday.” Jocko didn’t acknowledge him and just lit the bong for the girl./ Craig closed the door. He stood there for a moment.  _ I did it Binx , I did it  _

_ …. … .. …. …. …. …. …. … … … … … . … .. .. …. … … … … … … …. … …. …. …. …. … …  _

Inside the room one of the girls sighed as she stood up.

“Brandy? Where are you going?” Jocko asked.

“He’s right ... I .. … I can’t do this … .. ...”

Jocko glared. “Fine … .. .. Like I said … .. ....”

“Yeah , yeah , milk and cookies downstairs , I know, I know .. …” She sighed as she left the room. She saw Craig still standing there and tapped his shoulder. “You like dancing?”

Craig smiled. “I … .. I’d like to.” He grabbed her hand and headed to the living room to dance with her.

**_Well we’re dancing with the house on fire!_ **

**_The walls melting down, making it hotter!_ **

**_Dancing with the house on fire!_ **

**_Burning down!_ **

They danced a while until Craig caught a glance of the time on the big grandfather clock in the corner of the room : Twelve o’ Clock.

“Ugh, it’s midnight! I .. ,.. ... I gotta go.”

Brandy giggled. “Okay Cinderella. You wanna come over tomorrow?”

A blush formed on Craig’s cheeks. “Y .. ... yeah I’d like that … ...”

“All right.” Brandy leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. “I’ll see you then.”

…. … . .. .. …. .. .. . .. . … …. ….. … ….. … … ….. .. ….. ….. .. …. .. ….. …. .. .. .. …. .. … … .. . 

If Binx learned anything else that night, other than the obvious “coke is bad”, it was that people  _ loved  _ cats. People kept feeding him snacks like chips, meat from meat and cheese platters, pretzels, someone even got a bowl of milk for him.

“Hey cutie!” One of the girls giggled, leaning down to pet him.

Binx purred and relaxed a bit.  _ I do say, I quite enjoy this. _

Full and content, Binx hopped onto the couch and settled down for a nap.

…. …. … … … .. ….. … .. . .. … . . .. . . … .. … .. . . .. . .. . . . …. .. .. . . …. .. . . . … . . .. … . . .. . . 

_ As soon as his eyes closed the visions returned.  _

_ The man who his subconscious was telling him was named Lyle Van de Groot approached. He leaned down and tried to pat Binx on the head, but he hissed and pulled away. _

_ “Oh come on, I thought we had a good conversation earlier.” He pouted _

_ “You were wrong!” Binx hissed. “You were wrong about Craig! I’m proud of what he chose to do!” _

_ “How do you know he actually followed through on what he promised?” Asked a voice from the shadows.  _

_ Binx looked over as a tan lioness with a missing ear chunk approached.  _

_ “Zira .. …” Binx hissed.  _ **_How did I know her name?_ **

_ “Because .. … we … ... are one.’ She sneered as she approached. She gripped Binx’s chin under her paw. “And because of that, we both know we can easily be betrayed.” _

_ Even more visions suddenly filled Binx’s head. Ones of a brown lion and a golden lioness ending a war during a rainy dawn. Separating Zira’s army from her, including her own very loyal daughter, and forming one peaceful Pride. _

_ “No!” Binx pulled back. “Kovu did what was right and you know it wretch!”  _ **_What am I talking about? How do I know this? It feels as if I were … there myself …_ **

_ Zira snarled. “How dare you speak to me that way!” _

_ She was about to lunge forward, but an orange lion with a black mane and a scar over his eye put his leg out in front of her. “Zira, my love, fighting with yourself isn’t going to solve anything.” _

_ “O … .. of course my king!” Zira closed her eyes and bowed to him.  _

_ The lion approached Binx.  _

_ “G … .. get away from me Scar!” Binx pleaded as he took a shaky step back. He bumped into someone else and turned around quickly. _

_ The evil queen, endorned in purple and black gave him an icy glare. “Why are you even trying to deny this? Someone you loved dearly can hurt you … .. trust me … ... He probably lied and didn’t actually listen to you.” _

_ “I know he did! I trust him!” Binx hissed _

_ “But why should you?” Another voice spoke up. Binx looked over to see a frail , older woman who looked like a dinosaur mixed with a cat. From behind her purple dress was a silvery white cat tail. “Why … .. trust anyone?” _

_ “Hey Yzma!” An overly excited voice called. _

_ The dinosaur woman looked over to see a well built man wearing a chef hat, come out holding a plate of something that seemed to resemble a pastry, but they sure didn’t smell like one. _

_ “Hey Yzma! You gotta try my fresh batch of spinach puffs!” He stepped on the dinosaur lady’s tail , and she let out a sound akin to that of a hiss. _

_ She pulled away and ran off into a corner , striking her long , sharp nails in the air like claws and “hissing” again. She looked back at Binx. “I made the mistake of trusting the oaf multiple times and he’s let me down many times .. … both intentionally and not .. …” _

_ She pounced over to Binx and looked him straight in the eyes, her tail twitching back and forth. “But … .. if you really do trust him .. … why don’t you go check just in case?” _

_ Binx sighed. “Fine I will … and I will prove you all wrong ....” _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - The Walls Melting Down Making It Hotter**

Binx ran upstairs and headed to where Craig was when he left. The teens drinking beer earlier had luckily for Binx, moved to another room.

_ Ugh! I’ve never smelled anything so foul before!  _ He paused, thinking back to the lesson Mrs Johnson gave in that Friday’s class :

… .. .. … … .. . .. .. . …. … … … …. … …. …. … …. ….. … … … … …. … … …. … … … .. 

_ “Today we’re continuing our lesson on crack and cocaine.” Mrs Johnson turned on the slide projector, flashing a picture of the bong onto the screen. “Cocaine is snorted , while crack is made to be smoked in a pipe or bong like this. When smoked it smells like burning rubber or plastic.” _

_ Jocko leaned over his desk to Craig and whispered. “Trust me dude, it smells like pure heaven.” _

_ Craig laughed a bit. “I’ll bet it does.” _

_ Binx felt his stomach churn. He wanted to tell Jocko to stop , but he knew that wasn’t a good course of action. Craig had told him Jocko didn’t believe in The Sanderson Sisters’ curse, something that still baffled Binx himself. He also didn’t know how the whole class , and Mrs Johnson would react to  _ **_the_ ** _ Thackery Binx popping out of a random student’s backpack to tell them the dangers of crack. _

_ Instead he just burrowed deeper into Craig’s backpack, feeling the burning of Hades swell inside him. _

…. …. .. … … . . . . . . . … .. .. .. … .. .. . .. .. .. . .. . . .. .. .. . . .. .. . .. . . . … . . .. . . .. … …. .. … 

_ So that means . … He decided to join them instead of stopping them! I guess I gotta stop this myself!  _

Binx pushed a step stool from the bathroom and put it in front of the door. He got on his hind legs and gripped the doorknob tightly between his paws. He twisted in as hard as he could.  _ Come on! Come on! Open! Open! Come on! OPEN! _

The door clicked open and Binx burst into the room.

The group of teens looked at Binx, wide eyed.

“Look,a kitty! ” The girl sitting next to Jocko exclaimed excitedly. “I love kitties!”

She pulled Binx into her lap and started petting him before coughing harshly.

Jocko squinted at the cat in her lap , in thought. “Wait .. … Craig was talking about that stupid Sanderson Sisters’ curse the other day .. …” He started laughing a bit. “I wonder if this cat is Thackery Binx!” Then he burst out laughing.

_ That’s it! I’ve had it with Jerko here! _

“Yes, I am actually.” Binx spoke calmly.

The room was silent before breaking out into screams.

_ I have to get out of here!  _ Binx’s eyes darted to the window, opened slightly to waft the smell out of the room. He pounced on the window sill and looked down into the yard down below that looked so far away.  _ Well, I can’t die anyway … _

He jumped out of the window, landing on his feet, then running off as soon as he could.  _ I’ve made a terrible mistake! A very terrible mistake! I can’t go back to Craig’s house, he probably knows by now!  _

Binx changed direction and headed to The Sanderson Sisters’ cottage instead.  _ I gotta to back and  _ **_stay_ ** _ there! _

Binx ran down the road leading to the cottage and hid in the rafters, breathing heavily.  _ I’m okay now, I’m okay … .. Perhaps the message didn’t spread beyond the party and even if it did, would they believe anyone who was obviously under the influence that they actually saw  _ **_the_ ** _ Thackery Binx? No, no of course not …. .. Of course not … .. course … .. not … .. _

**_You’re pathetic Thackery Binx!_ ** Snarled a voice that he was now starting to recognize belonged to the lioness Zira.  **_You’re scared of a bunch of no good delinquents!_ **

**_And what’s worse, you didn’t even try to fight back!_ ** Yzma added.

_ I didn’t  _ **_want_ ** _ to hurt them, I just wanted to get the hell out of there before  _ **_I_ ** _ got hurt!  _ Binx argued.

**_So you ran to the first place they’d look to find you?_ ** Ursula asked.

Binx hissed as his claws extended forcefully. A series of loud sounds outside made Binx’s ears perk up. “Huh?”

_ “He’s gotta be in here!” _

_ “Come on!”  _

_ “Come out, come out wherever you are Thackery Binx! _

Binx breathed heavily before rushing to the rafters again.  _ Damn it! _

The door of the cottage burst open as the kids from the party stormed in, talking loudly. 

“Where is he?”

“Where did he go?”

“Ooooh Thackery Binx, where are you!?”

“Binx! Binx! Binxy boooooo where are you!?”

_ Crap, crap, crap…. …  _ Binx’s breath hitched.  _ Perhaps if I just stay quiet I’ll be all right … ..  _

Jocko smirked as he took out the lighter from his pocket. “Dudes, I think I got an idea of how to get him to show himself …”

He sauntered over to the black flame candle and held the lighter’s flame above the wick. “We’ll just have to smoke him out … ”

Binx’s eyes widened in horror.  _ No! No! _

**_Our time is coming!_ **

**_Soon we will be free!_ **

**_Our queens of sin will return!_ **

**_We must prepare to serve them!_ **

**_Yes, yes at once!_ **

**_Our time has come!_ **

**_Freedom is ours!_ **

  
  
  


“Noooooooooooooooooo!” Binx yelled as he leapt down from the banisters. Jocko panicked and dropped the lighter. The flames nicked the wick, creating one little spark.

However luckily for Binx, Jocko didn’t fit the main part of the Sanderson Sister’s criteria :  _ A virgin will summon us from under the ground. _

But that didn’t mean that spark caused by the lighter was benign. A spark of energy burst through Binx, forcefully transforming him into a giant cat beast. His back was hunched, his teeth sharp as swords, and his pupils and irises pure red.

The teenagers screamed as he striked his giant claws at them.  **“GET OUT!”**

The voices of the villains didn’t leave his head, it was like they were in control the whole time, piloting his body :

**_Now roar!_ **

**_Now slash your claws!_ **

**_Go left!_ **

**_Go right!_ **

**_Get them!_ **

**_Kill them!_ **

…… … … .. …….. ……… …….. ….. …. ……. …. …… …. ….. .. …… ….. ….. …. .. .. . …… …

Inside his emotions were in pure panic :

  
  


“What’s happening?” Joy breathed out as Anger grabbed her forcefully and pushed her away. “What …what are you doing?”

“I’m in control now.” He snarled.

All the emotions huddled in fear in the corner, not daring to fight back.

…. … .. … …… ….. … .. ….. . …. …. … … … .. . …. …. …. …. . … . .. . . .. …. . ….. …. .. .. … . .

Monster Binx chased them to several places in the cottage, until he had Jocko cornered. He raised his claws until he heard an echo of sirens in the distance. He pulled back and ran into the shadows to hide.

  
  


……. … .. . … …. . …. ….. …. .. …. … .. …… …. … .. .. …. …. …. ….. ….. …. …. …. …. .. … . .

Anger looked horrified as he looked over to the other emotions.  _ Oh God …. ... What have I done? _

The emotions were huddled together , shaking. When Anger tried to approach , they pulled back.

_ I’m a monster ….. _

……. .. .. . .. … … …. … … … .. ……. .. … . . ……. …….. …. ….. … …… … ….. … …. .. . .. ….. 

Police stormed in, demanding to know what was going on. While hiding, Binx had managed to relax himself enough to turn to his cat form. His eyes darted to the window and he made a run for it.  _ I have to get out of here! But where? The only place I can think of is Craig’s house .. … Oh, if he found out he’d never forgive me.. … but I have to try…. _

Binx ran until he reached Craig’s house. He sat on the front steps and panted as he tried to catch his breath. A few moments later he heard footsteps and looked up, startled.  _ Oh no! It’s one of them isn’t it?  _ He extended his claws and prepared himself for another fight.

“Hey Binx!” Someone greeted.

He relaxed and pulled his claws back. “Oh Craig, it’s just you.” He sounded relieved.

“I’m sorry I left you at the party. I … … I just had so many things on my mind and I .. .. I .. ... I’m sorry.” Craig sounded upset.

Binx went over and nuzzled his legs, purring contentedly. “It’s quite all right, I found my way back just fine.” He arched his back and spread his toes as he yawned. “I would however like to go to bed and forget anything that happened tonight.”

Craig laughed a bit. “Me too.” He opened the door and the two headed inside to the kitchen. “But first I need something to drink.”

Craig went to the fridge and grabbed the orange juice, then drank it straight from the carton. The door of the fridge slowly closed. Surprised, he and Binx looked over to see Mr Binx standing there in his white and red bathrobe. “Little late, aren’t ya Craig?”

“Uh .. …” Craig anxiously looked down at the carton in his hands before looking back at his dad. “.. ... Yeah I guess …. ...”

Mr Binx took the orange juice carton and started heading towards the cabinets. 

“Well, goodnight.” Craig said, hoping to avoid talking to his dad more.

“Good party?” His dad asked.

“Uh … ..” Craig hesitated. “.. .. Average … ...”

_ Average is an overstatement.  _ Binx thought  _ Mainly for my night …..  _

“Listen Craig, uh, can you do me a favor?” His dad grabbed a glass and poured some orange juice into it. “There’s a tournament at the club tomorrow and uh I could sure use a good caddy.”

He handed the glass to Craig. “There’s ten bucks in it for ya.”

“Uhh, well, I’d like to dad, but I’m supposed to go over to this girl’s house tomorrow .. …” Craig said,

_ He met a new friend at the party I presume ….  _

“Ahhh wow, I guess I can’t compete with that.” His dad teased.

“Good night dad.” Craig laughed a bit.

“Night son.” He looked at Binx and gave him a pet. “Night cat.”

Mr Binx went off to bed and Craig and Binx headed to the upstairs bedroom. Binx got in first and laid on Craig’s bed. “Your father doesn’t seem to understand you very well, does he?”

Craig started putting a cassette tape into the radio and looked over. “Hey, at least he’s trying.” He grabbed his headphones and started the tape.

**_So hang on, it will be okay_ **

He plugged in the headphones. “You know, maybe he’ll turn out okay after all.” He put them on and mimicked drumming while making the sounds with his mouth.

Binx smirked a bit. “Hey, you don’t think I want to listen too?”  _ It might be the only thing to ease my troubled mind right now …. _

“Oh, sorry!” Craig said with a laugh as he took off the headphones and unplugged them. Then the sound of music blasted throughout the whole bedroom :

**_Oooooooh! We’re dancing with the house on fire!_ **

“Craig! Turn that music  _ down _ !” His mom shouted from the other room.

  
  


**_The walls melting down making it hotter!_ **

**_Dancing with the house on fire!_ **

**_Burning down!_ **

**_Oh yeah! We were dancing with the house on fire!_ **

**_The walls melting down making it hotter!_ **

**_Dancing with the house on fire!_ **

**_Burning down!_ **

“Craig!” She yelled again. “Turn it  _ down _ !”

Craig turned it down and yelled back, “Sorry mom!”

He went over and sat beside Binx on the bed then began stroking his back gently. “I guess mom still doesn’t “dig it”, huh?” He laughed.

“Yet oddly I do, and I am hundreds of years older than her.” Binx laughed.

Craig pulled Binx onto his chest and snuggled his face into his fur. Binx purred as he nuzzled his face gently. “Night Binx.”

“Night Craig.” Binx said as he slowly closed his eyes, letting the problems of that night slip away into his subconscious.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Be Prepared**

**. . .. . . . .. . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . . .. .. . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . .. . ..**

The sound of Craig’s alarm clock beeped loudly. Binx groaned as he grabbed his ears. “Ugh!”

“Yeah, I hate that sound too.” Craig laughed as he turned it off. “Hey come on, I’m going to Brandy’s today and I want you to come with.”

“You …. You want me to come with?” Binx asked.

“Yeah of course!” Craig said.

The memories thoughts of last night flooded back. “Are ... are you sure this is a good idea.”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t it be?” Craig asked.

“N … ... nevermind … ...” Binx looked away.

Craig frowned and sat back down on the bed. “Binx, are you okay?”

“Y .. .. .. yes I’m fine ..” He hopped off the bed. “Well, we shouldn’t keep her waiting, come on, lets go!”

Craig decided to shrug it off and headed to the kitchen for breakfast. Afterwards he and Binx headed to Brandy’s house.

Craig paused in front of her door and breathed, trying to ready himself. “Okay … here it goes …” He knocked on the door.

A few moments later the door opened and the girl from the party last night was standing there. “Hey Craig!” She smiled as she pulled him into a hug.

He smiled. “Hey Brandy.” He pulled back. “This was the cat I was telling you about, Binx.”

“Oh hello Binx!” Brandy giggled before kneeling down and petting him. Binx purred happily at her touch. She looked back at Craig. “It’s cool you named him after one of the town’s biggest legends.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t really think it through my last name being Binx and all … so his name is technically Binx Binx.” Craig laughed a bit

“Oh, your last name is Binx? Are you ..” Brandy trailed off, unsure exactly how to ask the question.

“Related to the family of the legend? Yes. After they lost Thackery and Emily they had another kid and I’m descended from her.” Craig explained

_ I wonder what my second sibling was like. Who she was. I wish I had gone back at least once to see her … But I still love her … more than anything … _

Brandy nodded in understanding. “Oh, I see.” She paused for a moment. “Why don’t you come in.”

Brandy lead Craig to he living room then headed to the kitchen. “What do you want to drink? A water? Soda? Milk?”

“Uh, soda’s fine with me.” Craig said

She took two sodas out of the fridge and went back to the living room. “So, what do you wanna do?”

“Um I … .. I don’t know, what do you wanna do?” Craig asked awkwardly.

Brandy paused and looked around the room. “You wanna play video games?”

“Video games? Yeah, sure!” He sat down on the couch while Brandy went over to turn the TV on. Before she could change it to channel three, the news got their attention :

**_The Sanderson Sisters Museum Closed Down!_ **

“After fifteen years of service The Sanderson Sisters Museum is closing down. Last night a group of youth under the influence of cocaine broke in last night. When the police arrived they claimed they were attacked by a large cat like creature.” The news reporter said.

Craig looked over to Binx who was sinking into the couch as much as he could. “Uh, Brandy? Where’s your bathroom?”

“Oh, down the hall to the left.” She said.

“Thanks.” He looked at Binx , silently urging him to follow. Binx slowly got off the couch and followed him to the hallway just outside the bathroom.

“Binx … What … What happened last night?” Craig demanded.

“I uh … I …. I have n … no idea … ” Binx said, trying to avoid making eye contact.

“Binx …” Craig sighed. “Come on, just tell me what happened!”

Binx broke down in tears. “It …it was simply horrible! It’s not something I want you to get involved in!”

Craig frowned and leaned down to his level, petting his head. “We’re family Binx, I care about you. Just tell me what’s wrong.”

Binx sighed. “I need to explain something to you first … I’ve … I’ve been cursed …”

Craig blinked. “Yeah, I know that. It’s the biggest part of the legend...”

Binx shook his head. “No! … No .. I ... I’ve been cursed  _ again _ !” He paused as he tried to gather this thoughts. “There were three witches … different ones than The Sanderson Sisters who came to the cottage mere days ago. They brewed a potion to create the ultimate minion for when … if .… The Sanderson Sisters return. They were mixing the spirits of great evils together and I couldn’t just sit there and let it happen. So I sprung into action …. and got the potion all over myself. Then they had the bright idea of turning  _ me  _ into the monster when … _ if  _ … The Black Flame Candle is lit … It was hell ..… until I met you. I was able to suppress my monsteristic urges around you … for the most part … When we went to that party I … I trusted you would do the right thing … but the villains did not. They forced me to check on you, and when I smelled burning rubber I .. I panicked. I got in and I ….. I told them who I was.”

“Binx ….” Craig frowned deeper.

He put his paw up to silence him. “I know, I know I messed up all right! I’ll admit to that! But I had nowhere else to go. I … didn’t want them to come to your house, and I .. I sure as hell didn’t want them near Emily’s grave … they could have defaced it! So I headed to the Sanderson Sisters’ house … Foolishly I thought I had out ran them, but … I was wrong. Your friend Jocko hit he the Black Flame Candle and ...”

“Wait .. Jocko was there?” Craig asked, eyes widening. 

“Yes. If anything I’d say he lead the manhunt against me.” Binx explained

Craig put his head in his hands and exhaled sharply. “Oh Jocko …. Jocko … Jocko …”

“When the flame was lit it didn’t stay lit but it sparked.” Binx explained “That spark seemed to give enough energy to transform me into that horrible creature for a short while … When the law came and I was able to regain this form, I ran off, back to your house.” Binx sniffled as more tears came. “I .. I’m sorry Craig … I messed up …”

Craig pulled him into a hug. “You really did.”

Binx winced and pulled back. 

“But we’ll get through it together.” Craig said. “You’re safe now and that’s all that matters.

“But .. but … th … the museum and ... and your friend I .. I don’t know what happened to him.” Binx whimpered out.

Craig bit his bottom lip. “We’ll … we’ll worry about that later, okay?”

Binx nodded once. “All right.”

“Come on, let's get back to … Brandy!”

There she stood, leaning against the wall, her arms crossed yet a worried look on her face. 

“Uh h .. hi … how … how long have you been standing there?” Craig gulped.

Instead of answering the question directly, she approached Binx. “Are you really  _ the _ Thackery Binx?”

Binx hesitated. He looked at Craig, wide eyed and worried.

“Go on, what’s the point of lying to her if she’s already figured it out.” Craig said.

“.. .. Yes … I  _ am _ Thackery Binx …” He admitted

“I had a feeling.” She said, smirking a bit. “Even before I heard your story.”

Binx laid down on his paws and exhaled harshly. “I messed up Brandy … ... I messed up ”

Brandy joined Craig on the floor, sitting next to Binx. 

“I don’t ever want to become that monster again.” Binx said.

“Do you have any control over it at all?” Brandy asked.

“Slight control.” Binx said. “But not much.”

“Well, then why don’t you practice controlling it?” Brandy suggested.

“Practice controlling it?” Binx tilted his head a bit.

“Well, you said the spark was enough to turn you into the monster, right?” Brandy asked.

“Right ..” Binx said, hesitantly. 

“Well what if we got a non virgin to keep re lighting it until you’re able to control the monster taking over your body.” Brandy suggested.

Binx sat up. “That’s a brilliant idea!” He looked at both of them. “Are either of you a non virgin? We don’t want to risk The Sanderson Sisters returning during this whole thing.”

Brandy and Binx both silently stared at Binx. 

“Oh.” Binx said. “It’s all right.” He gave them a reassuring smile so they didn’t think there was anything wrong with being a virgin.

“Maybe we can take the candle and find someone who …” Craig started, but Binx shook his head.

“The candle can’t be removed from the cottage, it’s magically bound to it.” Binx explained. “The only way we could do that is if we brought a non virgin there to light it …. We should just forget it.”

“No, we’ll figure something out Binx.” Craig reassured him. 

Brandy frowned. “Don’t worry Binx we’ll help you.”

“I’m surprised you’re taking this so well honestly.” Binx said.

Brandy smirked a bit. “Well I moved here from Briarville, Missouri … So small towns with weird curses are kind of my thing I guess?” She shrugged.

Brandy’s dad came into the room, pulling the cord of the phone as far as it would stretch, covering the receiver with his palm. “Craig? Your dad’s on the phone, he needs to talk to you.”

Craig went to the other room with the phone. “Hi dad.”

“Craig we need to talk, it’s about Jeff.” His dad sighed.

Craig’s blood went cold. “Wh .. what happened?”

“Just come home now, I’d rather not talk about it over the phone.” He said, voice a bit shaky.

“Just tell me what happened!” Craig demanded.

His dad was silent for a moment. “He … he was caught last night with drugs in the old Sanderson Sister’s house.”

“Wh … ... what!?” Craig felt shiver up his spine.

Binx and Brandy looked up, alarmed by his yelling.

“But he’s getting treated now at that drug treatment center.” He paused. “You … you weren’t involved this those drugs, were you?”

“No of course not.” Craig said, a bit hurt by the question, despite the argument they just had the other day about drugs.

“All right … I trust you … I’ll see you at home. Bye. I love you.” His dad said.

“Love you too dad, bye.” Craig put the receiver back on the wall, and went back to Brandy and Binx.

“What’s wrong?” Brandy asked. “What happened?”

Craig leaned against the wall, putting his hands in his pocket, and looking away solemnly. “Jeff is at the drug treatment center ….”

Brandy frowned and stood up. She went over and put her hand on his shoulder. “Oh Craig, I’m so sorry.”

Binx felt the heat in his spine again.  _ No no no….I did this! This is my fault and ... and Craig …  _ He looked over at him and Brandy.  _ I hurt them both …. But … What if they  _ **_were_ ** _ in there? Ugh! Why didn’t they stop smoking it? Why did he do it in the first place? Why am I upset? He’s getting help … right? Ugh! My head …. _

He held his head tightly as his claws extended. 

**_It’s your fault!_ **

**_You made him upset!_ **

**_You are the one who caused his pain!_ **

**_It’s all your fault Thackery Binx!_ **

**_So why don’t you just accept you’re just a villain like us …._ **

**_Just. Like. Us._ **

**_And just let us take over already!_ **

**_Come on Thackery Binx, come on!_ **

**_Give in!_ **

_ I … .. I can fight you … I … I … I can’t let you out … no .. no … _

Binx ran outside.

Craig and Brandy watched in a worried confusion. “Binx?” 

They hurried after him. 

Binx’s back arched and contorted, his claws and teeth growing sharper as he let out an ungodly howl.

“B .. Binx …” Craig breathed out in fear.

**_Get him! Kill him! You already hurt him, just finish him off!_ **

**_And the girl! Get the girl too!_ **

**_Kill them, kill them both!_ **

“N .. no ..” Binx whimpered out in a demonic voice.

“Binx!” Craig ran over. “Come on, I know you’re in there!”

“C .. Craig … Brandy …” Binx roared and gripped the side of his head again. He roared before digging his claws into a nearby tree and hissing loudly. “I … I .. I can’t … I .. I …”

He looked back at them, his eyes watering. When he made eye contact with Craig his heart shattered.

_ “Hey we’re family, aren’t we? Don’t worry about it.” _ _   
  
_

_ “Binx, I care about you. Just tell me what’s wrong.” _

**_No! No! Don’t feel love for this fool! Kill him! Kill the girl! Kill him and the girl!_ **

“N … no I .. I can’t!” He shivered and quaked as he fell to the ground.  **  
** **  
** _ “You don’t have to be lonely anymore. You can have a family again.” _ **  
  
**

**_Conceal! Don't feel!_ **

_ Emily… .. _

“S .. stop …” Binx’s form slowly went from being monstrous back to being a cat. He laid on his side, breathing heavily. 

“Binx!” Craig and Brandy rushed over to his side.

Binx groaned as he lifted his head slightly and groaned.

“Was .. was that the monster?” Brandy asked.

Binx sat up. “Yes. It’s the most terrible thing I have ever felt in my immortal life!”

“Wait … ... I thought you said only the candle could do this to you.” Brandy said,

“Hardly.” Binx replied. “Sometimes just excess emotion seems to cause it.”

“How’d you stop it?” She asked.

“I … I foused really hard on things that were important to me …” He explained, glancing at Craig for a second.

“Do you think you could train to suppress it?” Brandy asked.

Binx’s eyes widened. “That’s a brilliant idea! Those monsters won’t stand a chance if I can mentally fight them off!”

Craig pulled him into a tight hug. “Are you sure you’re all right with this?”

Binx smiled as he nuzzled close. “Of course.I have nothing to worry about … We are family after all.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - All Just A Bunch of Hocus Pocus**

**. . . .. . . .. . . .. . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . .. .. . . .. . …. . . .. . .. .. . .. . .. . . .. . . .. . .. . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . .. . . .**

**October 31st 1993**

“Hey Binx, you okay?” Craig asked.

“Yes I’m fine? Why wouldn’t I be fine? It’s just another day here guarding The Sanderson Sisters’ Cottage … I .. I mean what is there to worry about? The full moon tonight? Nah! I .. I’m not worried about that, it will all be fine.” Binx paced back and forth as he blabbered out his response. “I .. I’m fine really.”

Craig leaned down and pet him on the head. “I’ll be back tomorrow morning to check on you, okay?”

“Why can’t you come back tonight?” Binx whined anxiously as he nuzzled into his hand.

Craig sighed. “I would, but the college halloween party runs pretty late and I’m gonna head to bed after.”

“But this is a matter of life and death! Don’t you see that!” Binx said, gripping the side of Craig’s face in his paws.

Craig pulled back. “Relax Binx, it’ll be all right. Besides, we’ve got Salem’s best witch guard on the case, we’ll be just fine.”

Binx sighed. “Thanks … I just hope that’s true.”

Craig smiled. “Oh, I gotta head to class, see you tomorrow!” 

“Goodbye.” Binx said.

“Oh, I almost forgot! Here’s today’s newspaper.” Craig dropped the paper in front of Binx. “See ya.” Then he headed out the door and biked off.

Binx had decided he was going to keep up with current events so he wouldn’t have as much of a culture shock as he did in 1987. There usually wasn’t that interesting of headlines, but there were a few that caught his attention throughout the past few years :

_ Jamaican Bobsled Team wows Olympics fans! _

_ Giant Toddler Roams Las Vegas! _

_ Millionaire’s Daughter Kidnapped in New York _

He ignored it for now, then sighed and leaped onto the window sill to watch as Craig biked away.  _ Tomorrow is going to feel like an eternity, isn’t it? _

….

Binx looked at the full moon shining above the sky, the stars twinkling alongside it. He sighed again, this time much deeper.  _ Tonight may be the night …. _

**_The day we are free! The day we will rise to serve our queens!_ **

_ Can’t say I missed you too much. _

**_We have laid dormant for too long! Now is our time to be freed!_ **

_ No! I would never allow such a thing! _

The door to the cottage creaked open, followed by coughing

**_Are you sure?_ **

Binx leaped onto the window sill to get a closer look.  _ No, no. no! It … It must just be Craig … r .. right? Perhaps he decided to just check on me? Maybe he changed his mind about the party and wanted to join me just in case? _

Binx watched as three people entered the cottage : The first was a blonde teenage girl wearing a grayish beige cardigan in blue jeans. Followed by a little girl with dirty blonde hair in a black and red witch’s costume, holding a neon orange pumpkin candy basket. Finally a brown haired teenage boy with a green jacket pulled over a blue shirt.

“I can’t … ... see … .. a thing …” The little girl said.

“Well there’ a light switch around here somewhere.” Said the teenage girl as she felt around the wall.

The teenage boy leaned in close to a dusty old display full of Sanderson Sisters lighters in the giftshop portion of the museum. He blew and scrapped the dust away before grabbing one of the silver lighters. He lit it, managing to get a bit of light from it.

The little girl shuddered and groaned in fear.

“Found a lighter.” He put it close to the wall, allowing the other teenager to find the light switch and turn it on.

The room suddenly flooded with light. Signs and ropes were strewn about showing off things such as the Sanderson Sister’s cauldron, and their spell book encased in glass.

“Whoa!” The boy said before noticing some cobwebs and pushing them out of the way.

Binx watched them closer, planning his next move.

**_Doesn’t this just anger you Thackery Binx? Perhaps we can handle those intruders if you just let us …._ **

_ Quiet! I can handle this myself thank you very much! They might just be more nosy teenagers who are coming here for a cheap thrill. _

**_You think they’re on crack Thackery Binx?_ **

Binx groaned and mentally rolled his eyes.

_ Can you stop bringing that awful night up! _

**_Why? We find it rather amusing, it’s not like you let us do many fun things otherwise ….._ **

The teenage girl walked over to where the book was on display, gripping the sides of the display case. “This is the spellbook of Winifred Sanderson. It was given to her by the devil himself. The book is bound in human skin and contains the recipes for her most powerful and evil spells …”

“I get the picture.” The little girl said bluntly. The older girl chuckled a bit at her response.

That’s when the boy caught a glimpse of a white candle sitting in a rusty, cobweb ridden, metal candle holder. It looked partially chipped, but the red patterns all over still looked fancy and noble. “What’s that?”

“Oh … it’s the Black Flame Candle …” The older girl whispered.

The boy laughed a bit before going over. The older girl noticed the younger’s anxiety and giggled while giving her a gentle nudge, hoping she’d relax a little bit.

The teenage boy gripped the sign in front of it and pulled it closer to read. “Hmmm … Black Flame Candle …. made from the fat of a hangman.”

The older girl laughed.

“Legend says that on a full moon it will raise spirits of the dead, when lit by a virgin on halloween night. Hmm ..” He walked to the other side of the candle and pulled out his lighter. “So let's light this sucker and meet the old broads …”

**_Oh really? Just some nosy teenagers looking for some cheap thrills?_ **

Binx panicked.  _ No! No! He knows the legend why is he doing this!? _

‘No.’ The young girl mouthed, panicked.

“Wanna do the honors?” He asked, holding out the lighter to the older girl.

“No thanks.” She replied, rolling her eyes slightly at him

With a frantic meow, Binx burst through the window and grabbed onto the boy’s neck. He screamed as he tried to get him off. 

_ Stop it you fool! Do you  _ **_want_ ** _ to doom all of Salem!? _

**_Don’t worry you foolish child, we will tell our queens of sin to take your youth last, as a thank you gift for their revival …. That is if this dumb feline lets you progress …._ **

_ Quiet! _

The teenager fell to the floor and Binx let go. “Stupid cat!”

_ Oh, so  _ **_you’re_ ** _ the one trying to bring back a trio of evil witches and  _ **_I’m_ ** _ the stupid one? _

The younger girl clung to the older one in fear. “Okay Max, you’ve had your fun. It’s time to go.”

_ Yes! Get out, now! _

**_No! Stay! You are the chosen one! The virgin to light the black flame candle!_ **

Max groaned and gripped his neck where Binx’s claws had just been embedded as he staggered up.

“Come on Allison.” The younger girl said, grabbing her hand and leading her towards the exit.

“Max, she’s right, lets go.”

_ Yes! Runaway you trio of trespassers, runaway and never return! … Ugh where did that even come from it felt so .... natural …. _

“Oh come on! It’s just a bunch of hocus pocus!” Max argued.

“Max I’m not kidding this time!” The little girl yelled. “It’s time to go.”

Max wasn’t having it and put the lighter near the wick again.

“Max no!” She yelped

The flame touched the wick, lighting it. The flame burned from a bright orange to a dark black in an instant.

Max looked shocked, and the little girl gasped as she shielded her eyes. “Uh oh …”

All the lightbulbs burst and shattered.

**_Yes! Yes! We’re free! We’re free!_ **

Binx bit his bottom lip as he sunk his claws into the wooden floorboards.  _ No! Not on my watch you … you vile villains! _

He grunted and groaned as the spirits of the dead villains tried to take over. He had to put all the training he did with Craig and Brandy into use now. He couldn’t let them take over … he couldn’t be a minion for evil.

A strong wind started blowing throughout the cottage. The floor shook and rattled.

_ Conceal …. don’t feel …. _

**_Don’t deny this Thackery Binx! We’re back and you can do nothing about it!_ **

The screams of the three were drowned out by the battle in Binx’s mind. 

Eventually the rattling settled and everything was still once again.

“What happened?” Max asked, wide eyed.

“A  _ virgin _ … lit the candle …” Said the younger girl as she put her black witch hat back on her head.

In various puffs of magic, all the old candles strewn around the cottage lit, illuminating brilliantly it once more. The fireplace and the twig under the cauldron sprung to life as well.

**_Don’t fight us … We are you … we are you … we are you!_ **

_ Enough!  _ Binx forced his claws back in and pressed himself firmly against the floorboards, breathing heavily, managing to suppress them …. For the time being ...

The three witches cackles were heard before they entered their old home. 

“We are home!” Spoke their orange haired leader Winifred.

Binx managed to sit up and look at the sisters, his eyes widened in fear.

**_Our queens!_ **

_ No! Stop it! _

“Oh sweet revenge!” Winifred said, rubbing her hands together while the other two celebrated by twirling in circles. “You see sisters! My curse worked perfectly!”

The little girl peaked out from her hiding spot to get a glimpse of the sisters : Winifred had permanent blush upon her cheeks , her hair up, and around her a green cape. The blonde one , Sarah wore a red dress that formed well on her body. 

Finally there was Mary who also wore a dress of red, her black hair up, almost in a point. “That’s because thou are perfect, Winnie!”

Mary and Winifred cackled as they headed towards the cauldron, but Sarah hesitated at the door, lost in thought.

“I knew I left this cauldron on!” Said Mary. “Didn’t I tell you? Oh, I knew it!”

Sarah reached into a pocket in her dress and pulled something out from it“My lucky rat tail!” she exclaimed, holding it out in front of her. “Just where I left it!”

“Ah ...But who lit the black flame candle?” Winifred asked as she approached it. “Hmm?”

Winifred saw her book in it’s glass confides and gasped in delight. She tapped her long fingernails against the glass. “Wake up! Wake up sleepy head!”

The eye on the book slowly opened, awaking to the sound of it’s mistress’ voice.

“Did you miss me too?” Winifred babytalked the book. 

**_Yes! Yes our queen we missed you!_ **

_ I didn’t! _

Winifred sighed happily. “Come on now, we’ve got work to do!” She cackled.

“Winnie?” Mary interrupted.

“Yes?” She asked

“I … smell … children ...” She whispered.

Allison, Max, and the little girl curled deeper into their hiding places.

_ Oh no .. They’re goners! _

**_Good riddance!_ **

“Sick ‘em!” Winifred commanded as she and her sisters scouted the cottage for the source of the scent.

“It’s a little girl ...” Mary said. 

The young girl sat upright, gripping her knees tightly.

Mary inhaled again. “Seven?” She sniffed again. “Maybe eight … and half.”

Sarah was thrilled. “Ooooh, let’s play with her!”

Winifred shushed them. 

_ “Come little children …” _ Sarah started her siren song. _ “I’ll take thee away …” _

Mary lead the two to where she had caught the scent.

_ “In .. ”  _ Sarah tried to continue, until Winifred covered her mouth with her hand.

“Come out my dear!” Winifred urged. “We will not harm thee!”

**_Yet …._ **

“We  _ love _ children!” Mary proclaimed, hitting her palm against a wooden crate. The little girl yelped in fear as she stood up. There she was, face to face with The Sanderson Sisters.

The witches looked at her oddly, dressed in her witches’ outfit and all that.

“I thought thou’d never come, sisters.” She said, trying to muster a fake olden voice.

“Greetings little one.” Winnifred said, intrigued. 

“‘Twas I who brought you back.” The little girl continued.

Winifred’s eyes widened in surprise. “Imagine …”

She glanced at Sarah before looking back at the girl. “Such a pretty little …” She choked on her words for a moment. “.. .. child …”

Sarah giggled in glee.

“Look at her.” Mary said, getting closer to the little girl. “She’s so well fed, isn’t she?”

The girl yelped and screamed as Mary tried to touch her. “Plump. Plump!”

Max stood up from his hiding place, trying to keep a close eye on the girl.

_ That must be her brother. _

**_That idiot? Wouldn’t surprise us …_ **

“Shis-ka-baby!” Mary laughed.

The little girl screamed as she pulled back more. Winifred stood beside her and put her hands on her arm. “Tell me, dumpling,what is the year?

“Nineteen … Ninety ...Three.” She managed to say. 

The sisters gasped. Winifred pulled away from the little girl. “Sisters, we have been gone three hundred years!”

“Well Winnie, how time flies huh?” Mary asked as they lead the girl to a chair. “When you’re dead!”

The three witches and the little girl burst out into laughter. The girl stopped suddenly when she saw Mary staring down at her with hungry eyes and a snarl on her lips. She growled slightly and the girl let out an anxious laugh in reply. “It’s been great fun, but I … I guess I’d better be going.” 

“Oh, stay for supper.” Winifred said as she pushed the little girl back into the chair. Sarah looked at her hungrily.

“Oh I’m … . I’m … I’m not hungry.” The girl said, anxious as Winifred grazed her fingers against her throat.

“Oh, but we are!” Mary proclaimed as she leaned closer.

The little girl tried to run away as the witches grabbed her and headed towards their cauldron.

Max popped out from his hiding spot. “Hey!”

The sisters stopped and looked over at the boy.

“Let go of my little sister …” Max warned.

_ I guess I was right … _

**_That doesn’t make him any less stupid!_ **

“Roast him Winnie!” Mary urged in excitement.

“No, let me .. play with him …” Sarah chimed in.

Winifred gathered blue electric magic in her fingers and shot it at Max. He yelped as he hit the ground.

“Max!” His little sister yelled as the witches cheered. Winifred kissed her fingers and went over to him. Using green magic this time, she scooted him closer to the cauldron. 

“You.” She pointed at him as more magic formed. “There!”

She lifted him, pressing his stomach against the wall as her sisters giggled with glee. 

Winifred clapped. “I haven’t lost my touch, sisters! See!?”

“Max!” The little girl yelled, reaching out towards him.

“Whooo!” Mary said excitedly as she spun her around.

From the floor Binx breathed heavily as he watched the scene unfold.  _ Is … is this what they did to Emily before I arrived? I … I can’t let this happen! _

**_Of course you can! Let our mistresses do as they please! We are to serve them!_ **

_ Never! _

He wanted to run over, he wanted to save her, to be the hero he couldn’t be for Emily. But the searing pain in his head was too much, he could barely breathe let alone move.  _ Damn it! Why am I so weak? _

Winifred used her electric magic again on Max, making him turn around to face her.

“Hello.” She said, smirking. “Goodbye.”

Max’s eyes widened in fear as Winifred levitated him off of the ground.

“Max!” His little sister yelled as Winnie cackled loudly.

Allison’s eyes darted over to Mary and the little girl. The witch was grabbing onto her arm tightly, ignoring her squeals and whines. She panicked as she looked around the room. 

On one of the walls a plaque read  _ Witch’s Broom  _ and sure enough sitting on two rusted hooks was a dusty old broom. Allison grabbed it quickly.

“Mary!” She snarled through gritted teeth.

Mary turned around to greet her. “Well, hello!”

Allison smacked Mary with the broom, causing her to topple over. As she fell, Allison rushed over to the other side and a picked up a frying pan, smacking it on her head.

“Ow!” Mary cried in pain.

_ A frying pan as a weapon? What a clever girl! _

**_Not as original as you might think …_ ** Mother Gothel said. Binx could even feel her roll her eyes.

Free from the grasp of Mary, Max’s sister ran over to the other two.

“You leave my brother alone!” The little girl shouted at Winifred. She smacked Winifred with her candy bag, causing her to fall and release Max. She then turned around and did the same to Sarah.

“Max!” She shouted as she tried to run to him, but she was grabbed from behind by a very enraged Winifred. “I’ll get you!”

_ Emily …… _

**_No! She’s not h …. !_ **

Binx meowed threateningly as he hopped onto Winifred’s back and dug his claws in.

“Get him!” Winifred cried as she attempted to pry the cat off her back. “Get this ani ...”

Using his powers to his advantage, Binx switched his claws to those of a lion.

“Get this  _ beast  _ off me!” Winifred finished

**_I know beasts and we are no beast!_ ** Forte protested.  **_We are here to serve you my queen!_ **

Max’s sister ran to his side and grabbed his arm. “Max, come on! Let’s go!”

Max staggered up, holding onto her for the support. They ran to the door as the sisters tried to get Binx off.

“Get out!” Max urged the other two. “Go, go, go!”

He looked over at the cat who had saved his sister’s life.  _ He tried to hurt me earlier … Why is he doing this? Maybe he just attacks all intruders and didn’t know what he was doing ... it is a cat after all … a black cat … .. a black cat that just happened to be at the cottage. Wait .. does that mean he’s … No … he can’t be! This .. .this is all just a bunch of hocus pocus! … Right? _

He glanced around and caught sight of the sprinkler system.  _ Perfect! _

“Get it off me!” Winifred screamed.

Max climbed onto some old cylinder box, onto the ceiling banisters and yelled down, “Hey!”

“Hmm?” The sisters looked up at Max.

“You’ve messed with the great and powerful Max!” He warned. “And now must suffer the consequences!”

The sister’s eyed the boy curiously, wondering if he were some kind of wizard.

Max pulled out the silver lighter. “I summon the burning rain of death!”

“The burning rain of death?” The Sisters repeated to each other in confusion.

_ The burning rain of death? _

**_The burning rain of death?_ **

Max lit the lighter and they gasped.

“He makes fire in his hand …” Winifred whispered in shock.

Max held the flame up to one of the sprinklers, causing them all to activate. The sisters panicked as the water poured out. 

The sisters screamed. “Oh, the burning rain of death!”

**_The burning rain of death!_ **

_ Relax you fools, it’s just water! _

“Come on you idiots! Get under the shelter!” Winifred commanded. She grabbed Sarah’s hand to lead her and Mary there. “Come on, you fools!”

Max leaped down and headed to the door. A puddle had formed near the door, causing him to slip onto his back.

**_Ooooh … Ooooh! I’m gonna give that little termite a piece of mind!_ ** Nuka snarled as he managed to take control and hop onto Max’s chest. 

“Nice going,  _ Max. _ ” He said, sarcastically.

_ Really? That’s giving him a piece of your mind? _

Max’s eyes widened. “You can talk …”

“Yeah no kidding.” Binx said, managing to retake control. “Now, get the spell book!”

Max just sat there for a moment. While Binx’s defences were down The Horned King managed to take control. He let out a harsh meow as he smacked Max in this face, claws and all.

_ Stop that! _

Binx took control again. “Come on! Move it!” then he hopped off of his chest.  _ I don’t know how long I can keep these monsters off until they try to attack you again! _

“ No it’s not! It’s the burning rain of death!” The sisters cried. “It’s the burning rain of death!”

Max looked around for a strong enough object and found one of the red velour rope poles. So he picked it up.

“Shut up!” Winifred demanded in a panic as she kept her eyes on Max.

Max thrust the pole into the glass case the spell book was in.

“My book!” Winifred screamed. She tried to run over to get it, but Mary and Sarah held her back, still fearing the wrath of the burning rain of death. “Don’t! He’s going for my book! Stop!”

Max reached into the broken glass, barely caring about the scratches he would get, and pulled out the skin bound book, before running to the door.

“My book!” Winifred yelled again.

“The book …” Mary’s voice trembled. 

“The book!” Winifred continued.

**_The book!_ **

_ The Book … Thank goodness .. _

Max rushed out of the cottage and looked around for any sign of his little sister Dani or Allison

“Max! Max over here!” Allison called.

Max turned around and rushed over to where they were.

“Come on! This way!”

The cat hopped out of the window and followed close behind him.  **_Oh no you don’t you little pest!_ **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - Thackery Binx, The Cat, The Myth, The Legend**

_. . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . .. .. . . . .. . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . .. . .. . . … . .. . .. .. . .. . .. . . .. . . . .  _

_ What did Craig say was the safest place? Ugh … what was it …. Hallowed ground, right? Oh yes, the graveyard! I haven’t been here in ages … not even to visit Emily …. I hope from beyond she isn’t mad at me … I hope she understands ... _

He tried to follow the scent he remembered to find it. A few moments later they paused outside large metal gates.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Come on this is a graveyard!” Max protested.

“It’s hallowed ground.” Binx explained. “Witches can’t set foot here.”

“He talks.” Max said, pointing to him.

“Ugh.” Binx groaned before hopping through the gap in the fence.  _ He still doesn’t get it, does he? _

“Follow me!” He commanded.

Allison pushed open the gate and went in, followed by Dani and then Max.

“Over here! I want to show you something .. ” Binx said, going down the steps.  _ It’s just like when Craig showed me around all those years ago …. _ “Give you an idea of exactly what we’re dealing with.”

**_Don’t you dare speak of our queens that way! Accept us and become us! You can still show your loyalty by nearly killing these three and bringing their half dead bodies to our queens! Then they can take their power and continue living, enough to drain all of Salem of the youth’s well …. Youth …._ **

Binx tried to ignore the thoughts and the burning in his back as he approached a grave. He hopped onto the tombstone and looked at them.

“William Butcherson? Lost soul?” Max read in confusion.

_ How did Craig put this?  _ “Billy Butcherson was Winifred’s lover. But she found him sporting with her sister Sarah. So she poisoned him and sewed his mouth shut with a dull needle, so he couldn’t tell her secrets, even in death. Winifred always was the jealous type.”

“You’re Thackery Binx.” Allison said.

_ Finally! Someone thinking rationally instead of just being surprised I can talk! I didn’t think I’d find anyone else as willing to take me at face value than Brandy and Craig …. I hope that Dani girl understands as well ….. _

“Yes …” He breathed out.

“So the legends are true.” She continued 

_ And there’s the doubt …. Why do I even bother? I mean … Of course they are! Why do people always seemed surprised about this!? They all know what happened to me, right!? _

He hopped off the tombstone. “Well, come along! I want to show you something else.”

The three followed Binx. He sat on top of another grave and sighed. The pain overwhelmed inside him.

**_She was a sacrifice for our queens! She needed to die! Stop feeling grief and accept this!_ **

_ Quiet! Do none of you have shame?! Do none of you understand loss!? _

**_Of course we do, but she is unimportant to us. Her life was important to the witches and thus she had to die._ **

_ I suggest you shut your collective mouths now! _

“What’s wrong?” Max asked. 

Binx sighed. “Because of me, my little sister’s life was stolen …. For years I waited for my life to end, so I could be reunited with my family.”

**_Such a fool! Be glad you can serve our queens for entirety!_ **

_ I said quiet! _

“But …. Winifred’s curse of immortality kept me alive.” Binx explained. “Then one day I figured out what to  _ do  _ with my eternal life. Now, I’d failed Emily, but I wouldn’t fail again. When Winifred and her sisters returned, I’d be there to stop them.”

**_No! That is no longer your purpose! Join us!_ **

Binx decided to ignore them this time rather than to shush them.

“So for three centuries I’ve guarded their house on All Hallow’s night, when I knew that some airhead virgin might light that candle.” He nearly snapped.

“Nice going airhead.” Dani said to Max.

“Hey look, I’m sorry okay!” Max shot back as he stood up. “We’re talking about three ancient hags versus the 20th century. How bad can it be?”

“Bad.” Binx said, flatly.

**_Especially with us on their side. We won’t leave, we won’t give in, we’ll be there to serve our queen even if our vessel isn’t willing._ **

  
  


Allison started to open the book on her lap.

**_The book’s power will guide us. Let us take form!_ **

Binx turned towards her. “Stay out of there!”

Allison slammed the cover shut. “Why?”

“It holds Winifred’s most dangerous spells!”  _ And the possible key to my mental demise … _ “She must not get it.” Binx explained.

Max walked over again and grabbed the book. “Lets torch this sucker!” 

He dropped it on the ground and pulled out the lighter. He leaned down, but when he tried to light the book, the flame pushed away.

“It’s projected by magic.” Binx explained.

As Max put the lighter away there were echoes of cackles up above.

Max, Dani, and Allison gasped as they scrambled to their feet at the sight of The Sanderson Sisters flying above the graveyard on their brooms.

“It’s just a bunch of hocus pocus!” Winifred teased.

**_Our queens!_ **

They ducked down behind a rock, but Binx stood his ground.

“Sarah! Mary!” Winifred sent her sisters out for the attack.

“Max!” Dani yelped.

“Brave little virgin who lit the candle.” Sarah said, flying as close to them as she could. “I’ll be thy friend ….”

“Hey, take a hike!” Allison yelled as she began swinging an old branch at her.

“Oh, ouch!” Sarah yelled. She pulled her broomstick back into the air to escape the hitting. 

Allison joined the other two behind the rock.

**_Our queens are here! Our queens are here! Our queens of sin have arrived again Thackery Binx, just give in …._ **

  
  


_ Never … _

“Boooooooooook!” Winifred called in a sing songy voice, causing it to levitate. “Come to mummy!”

Binx meowed as he leaped onto the book. “‘Fraid not!”

**_What are you doing!? Let it go! Give her the book! Give her the book! You can’t fight us forever you know!_ **

_ But I sure as hell can try. _

“Thackery Binx, thou mangy feline!” Winifred sneered.

**_Oh no, not for long our queen! Soon he will be nothing but subservient to you and your sisters_ **

Binx dug his claws deeper into the book’s skinbound cover, determined to spite the villains inside his head as much as he could.

Allison, Dani, and Max knelt down beside Binx and the book.

“Still alive?” She added.

“And waiting for you!” Binx said as he scratched his claws in the air.

**_Yes, yes! To serve you that is, our queen!_ **

“Oh! Thou hast waited in vain! … and thou will fail to save thy friends! Just as thou failed to save thy sister!” Winifred said.

Binx glanced over at the trio trembling in terror.  _ No … not again …. _

Binx let out a growling meow in anger.

“Ahhh!” Winifred swept down towards them.

“Grab the book!” Binx commanded. 

**_No! Let her get it!_ **

Max grabbed the book and ran with the others. Winifred screamed angrily as she flew after them. Mary came in from the other side, cornering them between two of the sisters. They moved out of the way as Mary swooped past.

Binx hopped onto one of the rocks,

**_Why are you just watching you fleabag, help them!_ **

_ Help those who ended my sister’s life? You vile villains still don’t get it, do you? I’ve trained hard for several years to keep you stable, and I’m not giving that up at the ….… light of a candle ….. _

**_You’ll pay for this Thackery Binx!_ **

“They can’t touch us here, right?” Max asked, managing to distract Binx from them.

“Well …  _ they  _ can’t …” Binx said.

“I don’t like the way you said that …” Dani said anxiously. 

**_But we can …._ **

_ No, not you, you idiots! _

**_But who else could possibly …._ **

“Unfaithful lover long since dead.” Winifred began to chant. “Deep asleep in thy wormy bed. Wiggle thy toes, open thine eyes, twist thy fingers toward the sky.”

The villains within Binx watched intently.  **_Oh yes! A king for our queens! Another one to serve!_ **

“Life is sweet, be not shy.” Winifred continued. “On thy feet, so sayeth I!”

The ground beneath the kid’s feet began to tremble. They screamed as they tried to escape. Up from the ground rose a coffin, caked in dirt.

“Max, Max!” Dani yelled.

_ Oh no, the youngest one is scared. I need to be there for her …. Like I should have been for Emily …  _ Binx hopped onto Max’s shoulder to get a better range for possible attacks.

Out of the coffin bursted a decaying hand with torn sleeve cuffs. The zombie groaned as he flailed, attempting to sit up. He shook his head, trying to get the dirt and coffin debris out of his hair.

  
  


Everyone screamed as he turned to face them. Well, almost everyone ….

**_Our king has risen again!_ **

As they ran off, Billy looked down to examine himself, all covered in dirt and dust.  _ What happened? I look terrible!  _ He looked over to his grave and grunted.  _ She  _ **_killed_ ** _ me!? And for what? Because she thought I was sporting with Sarah? No! I was simply being a gentleman. She asked me to help adjust her dress, and I did! But Winnie never listens … she never did. So why should I listen to whatever she wants me to do? _

“Hi! Hello, Billy!” Sarah greeted excitedly.

Billy looked up at them.  _ Although, Sarah was always much more kind than Winifred. _

“Catch those Children!” Winifred commanded.

_ Oh so she does want something. Well I’m not going to …. _

“Get up! Get up! Get out of that ditch!” She commanded.

_ I suppose I could humor her, then maybe she’ll leave me alone …  _ Billy let out an annoyed groan as he started to leave his tomb.

“Faster!” Winnifred said. 

“Follow me!” Binx commanded Max, Dani, and Allison. “I know where we can go!”

“You know,” Max panted. “Usually I wouldn’t follow a talking cat, but this isn’t the weirdest thing that’s happened tonight.”

“Max, this isn’t time for jokes!” Allison scolded.

They ran after Binx, pausing at a small opening in what looked like a pile of rocks, leaves scattered near the entrance. 

“In here!” Binx said as he ran in.

Dani and Allison followed, but Max hesitated, hearing footsteps drawing near. Billy was inches behind him.

_ Look child, I have no intention of harming you. I’d like my ex to leave me alone as much as you no doubt do. So maybe if you just let me scratch you up a little bit or something? _

Max grabbed a branch hanging low from a tree and pulled it back like a slingshot.

“Hm? Uh oh!”  _ No please don’t young one! I mean you no harm! _

“Yah!” Max let go of the branch, hitting Billy straight in the face and knocking his head onto the ground. “Yes!”

However to Max’s surprise Billy let out muffled screams from his detached head as his body fumbled around looking for it.

Max threw the book into the hole and went in after it. He screamed as he fell down the short drop to the bottom.

The inside was a like a tomb, covered in cobwebs,branches and moss. It also had a really bad stench. Dani was whimpering in fear.

“Are you okay?” Allison asked her gently.

Dani saw her brother had made it in and relaxed a bit. “Mmm hmm ...”

“What is this place, Binx?” Max asked.

“It’s the old Salem crypt.” Binx explained.

“Here take the book.” Allison said, handing it to Max and then hugging Dani close.

“It connects to the sewer and up to the street.” He continued.

Dani coughed.

“Ugh, charming.” Allison said.

Max took out his lighter and looked around. From the ceiling a skeleton was suspended by webs. “Uh, don’t look up Dani …”

“Don’t worry, I won’t ...” Dani breathed out in fear.

_ That skeleton … How long has it even been there? It seems like it’s been here for decades …. _

**_Perhaps we could add three more to join him? That way he won’t be oh so lonely._ **

_ How about you just shut it! _

**_Rude._ **

Binx hopped onto one of the ledges, sitting next to a skull. “Relax, I’ve hunted mice down here for years.”

“Mice? Oh God …” Dani groaned in disgust. “Oh, yuck.”

Binx leaped down from the ledge. “Well, I am a cat now. I actually have pretty good predator instincts now.”

“But still …” Dani shuddered. “I couldn’t imagine having to live off of mice.”

“It isn’t too bad.” Binx said. “You get used to the taste after a few decades.”

“Wait if you’re immortal, do you even have to eat?” Max asked.

“Well, I don’t _ have  _ to, but I still get hunger pangs if I don’t eat. So I tend to.” Binx explained.

“Do you feel other pain?” Allison asked.

_ You have no idea the mental pain I am currently in … ... _ “Yes. Actually a few months ago I hurt my leg pretty badly, I think I even fractured it. But that’s not important right now ...”

He kept leading the three of them. “Come on, we’re getting closer.”

When they drew near, Max saw the exit and put away his lighter. “Up the ladder!” 

Binx hopped onto Max’s shoulders. “Come on!”

“Careful!” Dani called up to them.

Max lifted the manhole cover, allowing Binx to jump out onto the street. The headlights of a bus flashed brightly in front of them.

“Binx, look out!” He shouted.

Without any time to move, Binx just stared at the bus until he was hit.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - Of Getting Hit By Buses and False Hope**

.. .. .. …. .. . … .. . . . . .. . .. . .. .. .. .. . .. . . … . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .

Binx was floating in a void when he came to. “Ugh … what happened? Oh … .. .. oh no ….not this again! Ugh! Great! I died again didn’t I?”

He managed to get his paws on the ground and shook his head to clear his thoughts. He sighed. “What happened this time?”

A screen faded into view, showing the real world.  _ A scene from moments earlier. The bus came towards him. _

_ “Binx, look out!” Max shouted. _

_ Binx watched as his eyes widened in fear before being crushed by the bus. _

_ …. .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . …. .. . . . .. . . . … .. .. … . . . .. . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . _

_ Max pulled the manhole cover back down into the sewer. _

_ “Binx! Oh!” Dani whined.  _

_ “Dani it’s okay.” Allison tried to reassure her. _

_ “N .. .. no! Binx!” Dani cried. _

_ Max lead them both up the ladder to where Binx’s body laid, flattened by the bus. _

_ “Oh my God … ” Max said in horror. _

_ Dani cried heavily as Allison pulled her into a tight hug. _

_ “It’s all my fault …” Max said. _

_ “Max it’s not your fault.” Allison reassured. _

“Ugh!” Binx groaned as he pulled away from the screen. “Great … just great …They all feel horrible, and for what!? For nothing, that’s what!”

He walked away from the screen. “I know I shall be back soon, but it still feels like an eternity in this realm between living and not.”

**_Good, that will give us plenty of time to plan …._ **

Binx turned around to see the villains surrounding him. He sighed in aggravation. “Oh great .. … You’re here too … ...”

“Well yeah!” Nuka said in a near snarl. “It’s because we are you, ya termite!”

  
  


Binx rolled his eyes and walked off. “Just leave me alone … ... I don’t need you here when the worst part of this nightmare comes … ..”

Maleficent smirked. “Of course, the worst part … Something we’d hate to miss …”

Binx tried to run off again. “Leave me alone!”

_ Ugh! I hate those vile villains! I can’t wait until I can confide in Craig tomorrow … ... He’ll know what to do …. .. He always does He’ll ... _

“Thackery?”

_ Oh no … …. … ... _

“Thackery!”

The darkness formed a doorway, a heavenly glow coming from the other side, and the silhouette of a little girl standing there.

Binx shut his eyes tightly. “N .. no … Emily …”

“Thackery! Come here Thackery!” She called

He exhaled sharply. “I .. … I can’t … ...”

“Why not?” Emily’s voice was full of pain, shattering Binx’s already broken heart.

“I … I …” He started crying and sniffled. “I … I just can’t okay!?”

He felt the villains behind him again.

“Oh, this is beautiful.” Scar laughed. Then he wrapped his front leg around Binx and in said in a faux sad voice, “But don’t worry … Life is a lot better without siblings …”

Binx hissed and swiped his claws as he pulled away. “You’re one to talk. Having three kids yourself!”

Scar, Zira, and Nuka growled in unison.

“As far as I’m concerned, I only have one child.” Scar said as he looked over to Nuka. “Those other two are dead to me.”

“Well, I have to say I prefer the other two.” Binx snapped back.

Zira snarled and tried to swipe her claws at him. Binx ducked out of the way.

“Thackery!” Emily called again.

Binx shivered and whined more. 

“Why would she even want you to be with her anyway?” Zira snapped. “You’re terrible! You got her killed! I’d hate you if I was her!”

Binx hissed and lunged towards her. She pulled out of the way, and Binx slammed to the ground. 

“Thackery … come here Thackery … miss you!”

“I … I miss you too!” Thackery cried out. He closed his eyes tightly. “Emily ...”

… … … … … … .. .. .. .. .. . .. . .. .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . .. … . 

Slowly Binx’s body started to inflate back to his normal form.

“Look!” Dani said, tugging on Max’s arm.

“Max …” Allison whispered as she turned him around to look.

“Bbbbbbb!” Binx said, shaking his head back and forth. “I hate it when that happens!”

Binx sat up and saw the three staring at him in surprise. “What? I told you, I can’t die.”  _ I just have terrible, awful nightmares, that’s all. _

He looked over at Dani who seemed the most startled. Her young features, the innocence in her eyes, reminded him so much of Emily. He felt his old protective big brother instinct from hundreds of years ago kick back in full gear. “Dani, you all right?”

“Yeah.” Dani nodded, tears were still rolling down her face , but a smile of relief was on her lips.

“Okay then , let's go!”

  
  


**Chapter 12 - So Little Help, So Little Time**

_ Maybe I should try to track down Craig or Brandy, surely one of them would know what to do… _

“Where are we going?” Max asked.

“I’m trying to find someone I know, he might be able to help!” Binx explained.

“Wait, you know other people?” Allison asked.

“Not many but a few...” Binx said. “We just need to head to The Salem Community College.”

“The community. college?” Allison asked, stopping mid run. “Binx, that’s halfway across town, we can’t go there!”

Binx paused mid run.  _ Wait … It’s halfway across town? Really? But he comes over everyday and … and gives me the newspaper! Does he really travel that far just to see me everyday? _

He exhaled sharply. “Fine … do any of you have ideas?”

Max looked around. “Over there! There’s a cop!”

The four of them ran over to the cop sitting on his bike outside of a store called  _ Cellar Liquors.  _

“Officer! Officer!” Dani yelled as they got closer.

“Officer, we need your help!” Allison pleaded.

“What’s the problem?” He asked.

Max looked anxiously at Allison, until Dani grabbed onto his side. “Tell him!”

“Go ahead.” Allison said.

“Well um … ...” Max got closer to the cop. “Well you see f … ... I just … .. I just moved here.”

The cop stared him down, looking slightly amused.

“W .. .. well you see I .. .. it’s like this , .. ..” Max stumbled through his words. “I .. .. I um .. … I broke into the old Sanderson house and .. ... I brought the witches back from the dead. See I even have the book!” He held it out for the officer to see.

The officer glanced down at it and then glared at Max. “You lit The Black Flame Candle?” His voice was serious.

“Yeah … ..” Max confirmed, nodding anxiously.

The officer got off the bike and went over to him. “Come on. Okay, let’s get on the sidewalk.”

“And he’s a virgin.” Dani added once he got close enough.

The officer glanced to the side and back to Max. Embarrassed, Max tried to avoid eye contact.

“Come here.” The officer said. Max got closer and he hesitated before he started whispering to him, “Are you a virgin?”

“ … ... Yeah …. ..” Max said.

“Really?” He asked

“Look, I’ll get it tattooed on my forehead, okay!?” Max snapped.

“Officer, this is _ not _ a prank!” Allison protested.

“Really ... ...” Dani whined.

“Hey!” The officer snapped. “I put my life on the line to protect this community and you punks pull this? Get outta here …”

“Come on Dani.” Allison said, grabbing her arm and pulling her away.

“And take that cat with you!” The officer pointed to Binx who was sitting on the stone steps beside the store. He slipped through the thin white banisters and followed the other three

“Are all police so rude?” Binx asked.

“Pretty much.” Max said.

Binx looked at Dani who was still shaken up by the whole thing. “Dani? Would ... would you feel better if you … . held me?

Dani managed a small smile as she leaned down to pick him up. “Thanks Binx.” 

He purred slightly as he turned to face Max and Allison “So, where else do we suggest we go?” 

“Max, your parents are at the town hall for the party right?” Allison asked.

“Yeah, why?” Max asked.

“We need to tell them what’s going on! Come on!” Allison said.

They headed to town hall where a dozen or so adults were filtering in.

“Oh great.” Max groaned. “How are we ever gonna find mom and dad in this place?”

Walking in with a group of adults, they managed to sneak by into the town hall. 

A man dressed in all black with skeleton face paint sang on the stage while the band played : 

_ “Awwwho! Those fingers through my hair. That sly “Come hither” stare.” _

  
  


_ Ugh. What ever happened to the good music like Dancing With The House on fire? _

  
  


_ “That strips my conscience bare. It’s witchcraft.” _

“I’m gonna look for mom.” Dani said.

_ “And I’ve got no defense for it. The heat is too intense for it. What good would common sense for it do?” _

Allison and Max stuck together and looked around the party for Max’s dad. Suddenly someone grabbed Max’s shoulders from behind. 

A scared sound released from Max’s mouth, fearing it was one of The Sanderson Sisters or Billy. When he turned around he saw his dad wearing fake vampire fangs and a black cloak. 

“Oh, dad.” Max sighed in relief.

“It’s not dad.” He replied in a fake Transylvanian accent. “It’s Dadcula.”

Then he caught sight of Allison. “Oh my goodness!” He pulled her closer and kissed the top of her hand. “Who must this charming young blood donor be?”

“Dad!” Max yelled. “Somethin’ terrible happened!”

His dad instantly stopped the vampire facade and spoke, worried, “Dani? What’s wrong? Wh ...”

“No, Dani’s fine.” Max reassured as quickly as he could.

“Good.” He paused and turned to Allison. “Excuse me.”

“Come here ...” He said, pulling Max away.

“Shoot Max.” He whispered. “Look whatever it is, just tell me.”

Allison turned so she could better hear the conversation and step in if she needed to.

Meanwhile Dani still looked around the party for her mom. She saw someone with about the same body shape as her in a crocodile costume, dancing excitedly to the music. “Mom?”

The person shook their head and kept on dancing.

Dani backed into the crowd. Dancing in front of her was a blonde woman, microphone on her ear, wearing some rather pointed and colorful lingerie. 

_ Oh goodness! Is she dressed as … … .. _

“Mom? Dani asked in surprise.

“Hmm?” She replied.

“What are you supposed to be?” Dani asked.

“Madonna.” She said.

_ Ha! I knew it! .. … Perhaps I have been spending a little bit too much time with Craig … … … . _

Her mom paused when she noticed Dani’s confusion. “Well, you know … .. Well  _ obviously _ ! D .. .. don’t you think?”

_ Yes. A little  _ **_too_ ** _ accurate actually … ... _

“Come here.” Dani said, urging her mom closer with her hand.

“What?” She asked as she leaned down to Dani’s level.

“This cat here Binx, right? He can talk. And my brother’s a virgin and he lit The Black Flame Candle, the witches are back from the dead and they’re after us! We need help!” Dani said in one breath.

“How much candy have you had, honey?” Her mom asked, pinching her cheek slightly.

“Mom I haven’t O.D’d, I haven’t even had a piece! They’re real witches! They can fly, and they’re gonna eat all the kids in Salem! They’re real!” Dani protested.

“Hmm.” Her mom said as she stood up. “Lets just … .... find your father .. …”

_ “It’s an ancient pitch! But one I wouldn’t switch!”  _ The song continued.

Due to Mary’s good nose, the sisters had managed to follow the scent of Dani to the town hall.

“Slither about!” Winifred commanded. “Find them!”

_ “Oh no, I’ll never switch.” _

Mary danced, liking the beat of the song. Winifred elbowed her in the side and she got going again.

_ “Cause there’s no nicer witch than you.”  _ The skeleton man said as he pointed into the crowd. Winifred was curious about the skeleton man’s song and got an idea.

_ “I put a spell on you! And now you’re mine!” _

“Dad please, you gotta listen to us!” Max protested. “We snuck into the old Sanderson Sisters house and I .. I .. I lit The Black Flame Candle and brought them back from the dead!”

“Max.” His dad sighed. “Is there an actual problem, or are you just pulling my leg?”

“He’s not joking! This is real!” Allison protested. “The witches are back from the dead!”

“Yeah!” Dani added as she ran up with her mother close behind “We all saw them! Binx did too!”

“Hey, guys, I love you.” Max and Dani’s dad said. “But enough is enough. Just calm down!”

“But they’re gonna come!” Max yelled.

“Don’t you see how crazy this sounds!?” His dad protested.

  
  


_ Oh great more non believers in this town … Why are there so few Craigs, and Brandys … And Maxes, and Allisons ... and Danis … I thought the whole town knew about me! … But I suppose I was mistaken then … _

Dani avoided eye contact with her mom as her eyes scanned the room. Suddenly she turned around. “Max, Max! They’re here! They’re here!”

“What is it?” Their mom asked worriedly, putting her hands on Dani’s shoulders.

Max and Allison looked around, and their eyes immediately set on Winifred and Mary.

“Did you find them?” Winifred asked her sister.

“Sorry.” Mary apologized.

Winifred let out an annoyed groan and hit her in the stomach again. “Get out there and find them!”

“Nobody’s here sweetheart.” Dani’s mom reassured her gently. “Sweetheart, nobody’s here.”

“Here, hold this.” Max said, handing the book off to Allison and running towards the stage.

“Wait! Max! Max!” His dad called.

Allison followed Max, Dani tried to but was restrained by her mother.

“Sarah!” Winifred called. She whistled, causing Sarah to pull away from a man dressed as a mummy she was flirting around with.

“ .. .. Bye .. ..” Sarah said bashfully before running back to her sister.

“Get over here! Did you find them?” Winifred asked.

“Find who?” Sarah replied.

_ “I ain’t lyin’, no I ain’t lyin’.” _

Max hopped on stage and grabbed the microphone. “Hey, cut the music! Cut the music!”

The band members stopped playing, although they were confused as to why.

“I’m in the middle of a song!” The skeleton man protested.

“It’s an emergency! Only for a minute!” Max pleaded as the crowd behind him booed. “Will everybody listen up please?”

The sisters spotted him from the crowd and eyed him curiously.

“Listen to him!” Dani protested to her parents.

“No, he’s getting everybody worked up!” Her dad said, grabbing onto her.

“Your kids are in danger!” Max said.

The crowd let out confused mumbles. A woman dressed as a cowboy stepped forward, “What do you mean!?”

“Three Hundred Years ago The Sanderson Sisters bewitched people … And now they’ve returned from their grave.” Max said.

Anxiously the sisters huddled together in the crowd. However everyone else started laughing.

“Hey man, I’m serious! It’s not a joke!” Max snapped.

“This has gone far enough … ...” His dad said to his mom.

“I know this sounds dumb!” Max shouted into the microphone. “But they’re here tonight! They’re right over there!”

Max pointed into the crowd as a spotlight focused on the sisters.

“Thank you Max ... ..” Winifred said. “For that  _ marvelous  _ introduction …”

The crowd laughed.

“I put a spell on  _ you … _ . ... and now you’re mine.” Winifred started to sing of a siren song of her own.

The crowd laughed more.

_ “You can’t stop the things I do .. .. I ain’t lyyyyyying.” _

“No!” Dani shouted as she covered her ears. “No! Don’t listen to them!”

_ “It’s been three hundred years, right down to the day. Now the witch is back! And there’s hell to pay … ” _

The crowd laughed and clapped as Winifred sung her siren song.

_ “I put a  _ **_spell_ ** _ on you.”  _ Winifred continued.

“Good joke. Happy Halloween, thanks.” The Skeleton Man said as he urged Max off stage.

“No man, I’m serious!” Max protested.

“Yeah, yeah, I know ….” The skeleton man said as he started pushing Max off of the stage.

“You’ve gotta believe me!” Max pleaded

_ “And now you’re miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine!”  _ Winifred kept going.

  
  


**_Yes! Yes! The song of our queen is being sung! We must rejoice! Embrace it! Thackery Binx, accept us! We’ll make ourselves truly shown this time!_ **

_ Never!  _ Binx laid on the floor, gripping his ears tightly with his paws.  _ Go away! Go away! Go away you awful, vile, villains!  _ He let out a deep hiss.

“All right.” The Skeleton Man clapped and turned to his band. “Gear up! Lets go guys!”

While her parents were distracted Dani managed to get out of their grasp and run over to Max and Allison.

“Hello, Salem!” Winifred said as she took the stage.

The crowd clapped and cheered as Sarah and Mary joined her on stage,

“My name’s Winifred! What’s yours?” She said before continuing her song.

_ “I put a spell on you! And now you’re gone!”  _

_ “Gone, gone,gone so long!”  _ Her sisters sang.

Max started backing away from the stage. 

**_It’s so beautiful! Oh you simply_ ** _ must _ **_listen!_ ** The villains said as they tried to force Binx’s paws off of his ears.

_ N … no … ... no …  _ Binx started to stagger up.  _ I won’t listen to you nor the siren song! _

_ “My whammy fell on you! And it was strong!”  _ Winifred proclaimed/

_ “So strong, so strong, so strong”  _ Her sisters continued, it was as if their minds had become one, allowing them to sing the song together.

_ “Your wretched little lives have all been cursed!”  _ Winifred sang as she stormed around the stage.  _ “‘Cause of all the witches working …. I’m the worst! I put a spell on you, and now you’re mine!” _

Dani, Max, and Allison all met up in the center of the dance floor.

“Binx, where are you!?” Dani called.

_ Dani!  _ He ran right to her.

_ “Watch out, watch out, watch out, watch out!”  _ The sisters sang in unison.

They could feel someone right behind them. When they turned around, Billy was standing there.  _ I’ve had enough trouble with you punks! I’ve lost my fingers, I’ve lost my head … literally! I didn’t ask to be awoken from my slumber, but you didn’t seem to care! Maybe if I get you four for Winifred she won’t ever bug me again! _

They screamed as Billy lunged for them.

“Lets go!” Max said as they ran off.

_ “If you don’t believe, you’d better get superstitious!”  _

“Mom! Dad!” Max said, grabbing onto them. “Thank God!”

“Hey Max, great show!” His dad said.

“Cover your ears!” They all pleaded.

_ “I put a spell on you!” _

Billy ran their way, stopping only when his outstretched arms got caught on their parents. He hesitated a second before chasing after them again.

“Dance, dance! Dance until you die!” Winifred commanded. The sisters cackled as they left the stage, ready to put their sinister plan into motion.

  
  



	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 13 - Old Memories Come Anew**

**. .. . . . . .. . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . .. . . . . .. .. . . .. . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

“Oh, Binx, come on!” Dani urged as she , Allison, and Max ran down the sidewalk.

_ Thank God that’s over! I can’t let those villains keep doing this to me, or we’ll never win this fight! _

They ran into an alleyway behind a seafood restaurant , ducking behind some old lobster cages by the trash cans. Out of anger Max started kicking one of them. “This is really bad!

“Max come on, calm down.” Allison said.

“Look, I want you to take Dani back to your house and don’t let her out of your sight!” He commanded

“Max, I’m not leaving you!” Dani said.

_ What a brave girl … .. .. Although I do see eye to eye with Max in this situation, I’ve got to hand that to her .. .. ... _

**_More like a dumb girl. She can not take us on, neither can the elder boy and girl!_ **

The door opened as a man in a pirate costume came out, and headed to the fishtank holding fresh lobsters. “Okay guys, who’s goin’ for the Jacuzzi?”

He pulled one of them out. “Eh, Angelo … … Too bad … .. ..”

He headed back into the restaurant as the kids got up from their hiding place.

“Uh oh … .. ..” Binx said.

“Get down!” Max commanded. They ducked back behind the lobster cages again as The Sanderson Sisters drew near.

Mary stopped. “I smell . ...”

“Yes?” Winnie urged, grabbing onto her sister.

“Winnie I smell ..”

“Yes, yes?”

“I smell … .. scrod … …” Mary finished.

Winifred glared at her.

“Scrod … .. It .. .. it’s a bottom dweller...You cook it sometimes with lovely breadcrumbs, little bit margarine or olive oil is good … ..” Mary tried to explain.

Binx peaked his head out from behind the garbage cans.

**_Once we rise, we will give our queens a feast of scrod!_ **

_ We will do no such thing! _

**_Awww, come on Binxy Boo we just want to have a little bit of fun._ **

Winifred grasped Mary’s chin and started pulling her away.

However Sarah caught their scent and hesitated by the trash cans.

“Sarah! Sarah!” Winifred called.

Sarah ran after them, deciding to ignore the scent.

Allison tried to squeeze out from her hiding spot between the wall of a building and an old rusty stove. She gripped the handle for support, accidentally pulling it open. Allison paused for a moment as a smile crept onto her face. “I have an idea.”

“What is it?” Binx asked.

“At school, in the pottery room, there’s a huge kiln to dry ceramics.” She explained. Maybe if we lead the sisters to the school, we can burn them in there!”

“That’s brilliant!” Binx said. 

“We just need to get some things set up.” Allison said. “Come on!”

Max and Dani staggered up from their hiding places and Binx hopped over to Dani. Like when he had done it in the graveyard years ago, he felt his vision fade from one eye.

_ This again? _

**_Just a little bonding between us, well ….. Me … you …. You understand, right?_ **

_ Hopper …..  _ Binx sighed. He shook his head and looked at Dani. “Dani? Would you mind carrying me again?”

Dani smiled widely. “Not at all!” She leaned down and pulled the black cat into her arms. Binx purred as he gently nuzzled into her neck, not letting any of the words the villains spouted out get to him :

**_Kill her!_ **

**_Kill her! Do it now!_ **

**_She’s not Emily get over it!_ **

**_Disgusting!_ **

**_You disgrace!_ **

**_Ugh how dare you!_ **

**_Our queens will not be amused in the slightest dear Thackery Binx._ **

**_What a horrid girl!_ **

**_Just allow her to perish!_ **

**_Death upon her!_ **

Dani stroked his back gently, allowing him to relax even more. The four of them trudged to Jacob Bailey High School

When they got to the front, Max paused. “Wait .. …”

“What?” Allison asked.

“How are we going to get in?” Max asked.

“Crap, I didn’t think about that .. .. …” Allison said as she looked around the school.

Dani squinted, seeing a slightly ajar window on the second floor. “Hey Binx?”

“Yes Dani?” He asked, opening ne of his eyes to look up at her.

“Can you get up there?” She pointed.

Binx looked at the window then back to her. “Of course.”

“Then he can get in an open the door, you’re brilliant Dani!” Allison said.

Dani smirked. “I’m glad you noticed.”

Binx jumped out of Dani’s arms and ran to a dumpster close to the wall of the school. He leaped onto the dumpster and up onto the sill of a locked window. Then Binx got up to the open window and slipped inside , falling onto the ground below. “Ugh! That smarts … … ..”

He got up and shook his head to gather his thoughts before looking around the room.  _ Well I got in .. …. It’s been a while since I’ve been here. Where am I? I don’t think Craig ever had a class in here .. .. … Now how am I going to get that front door open? _

He left the classroom and looked for the stairs. Once he got downstairs he headed to the front door, but paused by the health classroom.  _ Oh, how could I ever forget this place?  _

**_Speaking of this place … How do we know he isn’t betraying your trust right now?_ **

_ What …. What do you mean? _

**_We didn’t get to go to the party so how do you know that he’s not … you know …._ **

_ Doing what? Crack? No! He’d never …. _

**_Well you’re not there .... but you know who is , hmmm? … Jocko is …_ **

Binx snarled.  _ S … stop it ... He’s not … n .. no …  _ He felt his claws forcefully extend.

**_But you don’t know … You’re not there …_ **

Binx roared and bolted towards the door.  _ He’s not … he’s not … he’s _ **_not … he’s …._ **

Binx slammed into the door, forcing it open.

Dani, Allison, and Max clapped and cheered. “Whooo! All right! Way to go Binx!”

Binx sat up and smiled a bit. “Well … Let’s get started, shall we?”


	13. Chapter 13

**hapter 14 - A Prison For Children**

**. . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . .. .. . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . .. .. . . . .. . . .. . . .. . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . ..**

The four got ready to set their plan in motion. Binx sat down outside of the office window, keeping an eye out for the sisters.

**_How are you so sure they’ll come here?_ **

_ This place no doubt reeks of the scent of adolescents, there is no way they wouldn’t stop here. _

**_Then when our queens come, we shall assist them._ **

Binx hissed.  _ Silence! _

Movement down below caught Binx’s attention as Winnifred, Mary, and Sarah approached.

**_Our queens!_ **

“What is this place?” Sarah asked.

“It reeks of children.” Mary said, giggling a bit in glee.

“It is a prison for children!” Winifred decided.

As they got to the entrance, Binx went in through the office window and looked up at Max. “They’re here!”

“All right.” Max said, smirking a bit. “Let's show these Sanderson Sisters what we’re made of!”

He grabbed the microphone linked to the speaker system around the school. “Awrrroooooo!” He howled like a wolf as he turned in his chair. “Welcome to High School Hell.” He whispered.

Binx laughed eternally.  _ Very cheesy as Craig may put it , but still very entertaining. However, I can not wait to stop those wicked , vile sisters! _

**_Our queens would never let something so foolish happen to them!_ **

_ Oh? Is that so? _

Binx rolled his eyes and headed downstairs.

  
  


Max stood up and continued, “I’m your host, Boris Karloff Jr.”

He slammed the microphone back down and laughed, “Mwhahahaha!” in a typical villain fashion.

Max dug his sunglasses from his rapper \ Little League costume out of his coat pocket and put them on.“It’s time to meet our three contestants! Sarah, Winifred, and Mary Sanderson!”

Binx exited the classroom he was hiding in and sat a few feet away from the sisters.

“Read any good spell books lately?” Max continued.

Binx stared at them and hissed.

“Ugh! Hag tracks!” Winifred yelled. “Get him!”

Those stood side by side and walked towards Binx as he backed up.

Nearby Allison watched as they got closer and pressed play on the radio. She got out of the kiln before they could arrive.

_ “Hello. Welcome to the library.”  _ The tape started.  _ “Bonjour. Bienvenus a la bibliotheque.” _

Curious, The Sanderson Sisters decided to investigate the sound, leading them straight into the kiln’s entrance.

_ “I would like a book.”  _ Continued the tape.  _ “Je voudrais un livre. Je voudrais un livre.” _

Winnifred shushed Mary and Sarah as they made excited noises while drawing nearer, thinking the four of them were nearby.

_ “What kind of book are you looking for?” _

As soon as they got in they laughed, excited for a soul (or three) to preserve their youth once more. 

“We’ve got them! We’ve got them!” Winifred cheered.

Mary heard the tape and looked at the radio where the sound was coming from.

_ “Quel genre de livre cherchez-vous.” _

_ … … …. . . .. . . .. . ..  _

_ “I am looking for a children’s book.” _

Mary tapped on the radio, “Hello?”

Allison and Dani got out from their hiding places and slammed the kiln shut. They could hear the sisters screams as they locked it. Max and Binx joined them as the oven was turned on.

The sisters approached the kiln’s window, Winnifred sneering them down. “Wretches!”

When the kiln heated up, the sisters knew they were in trouble. “Fire … .. .. fire! It’s hot, it’s hot!”

They screamed as the fire overtook them and a cloud of green smoke floated up into the sky.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 15 - And They All Lived Happily Ever After**

**… . . .. . .. . . .. . . .. . .. . .. . .. . . .. . .. . . . . .. .. . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . .. .. . .. . . . . . . .. . .. . . .. . .**

“Farewell Winifred Sanderson!” Max cheered. “Burn! Burn!”

**_What!? No! No! No! No! No! No! Our queens! Our queens! We must keep fighting for them, in their honor! No, no, no, no, no, no, no …._ **

The voices faded, at first to a whisper, and then a mumble, and then to nothing at all.

_ Oh thank God that’s over! I’m me again, without those annoying villains in my head. And The Sanderson Sisters are dead … I’m free! I’m free! Free at last! _

He joined the other three in frolic in the crisp fall leaves just outside the school.

“All right! Yeah!” Max continued. “Whooo! Yeah! All right!”

They ran past the graveyard again on the way to Max and Dani’s house. as they continued their celebration. Binx climbed up a tree with a newfound burst of energy.

Max leaned against the fence and exhaled in relief. “We did it Binx. We stopped them.”

“I’ve wanted to do that for three hundred years …” Binx said, his voice soft. “.... Since they took Emily …

_ And even more so since those other three wretched witches cursed me to be their subservient beast!  _ Not that he was willing to confess this just yet.  _ Maybe in the future once things settle down more. I still can not even fathom this. _

Max turned to him. “You really miss her, don’t you?”

Binx closed his eyes and internally sighed.  _ More than anything … _

“Man, you can’t keep blaming yourself for that.” Max said. “That happened so long ago.”

“Take good care of Dani, Max. You’ll never know how precious she is … until you lose her.” Binx sighed. He looked over at Dani and Allison playing in the leaves, mentally replacing them with him and Emily :

… .. . . … … .. .. .. … … . . . . … .. . .. .. .. . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . .. . .. .. . .. . . .. .. . . .. .. … . . . . . ..

_ “Catch me Thackery, catch me!” Emily giggled as she ran through the fresh fallen leaves. _

_ Thackery Binx laughed as he chased after her. He caught up quickly and picked her up, spinning her around. _

_ “Thackery!” Emily giggled as he dropped both her and himself into the leaves. _

_ Both were in hysterics as they threw the leaves into the air, before laying back and looking at the clouds. _

_ … … .. . . . . . . . . . . .. … . .. .. . .. . … . .. .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. .. … . … . . .. . . .. … . . .. . . . . .  _

_ Those days for me are over …. .. … _

Binx hopped out of the tree.  _ I should go back to the cottage and wait for Craig. I have to tell him everything that happened tonight …. He’ll be glad at least…. _

However as he was walking off, Max’s voice called after him, “Hey, Binx!”

Binx stopped and turned to face him.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Max asked.

Binx blinked in confusion.  _ Back to the cottage? Where else can I go? Shall I just stay on Emily’s grave and mope some more? _

“You’re a Dennison now, buddy. One of us!” Max said.

“Come on Binx!” Dani giggled. “Let's go home!”

“Home.” Binx sighed happily. Although he had stayed with Craig a few times, he never considered the place his home (Even though at one point hundreds of years ago it  _ was  _ actually his home.), especially now since he had gone off to college. But now, he had somewhere he could stay, besides the old cottage, only reminding him of the pain The Sanderson Sisters, and those three other witches with their villainous curse, had caused him. Now he could start enjoying his immortal life, with more family.

_ I’ll still have to tell Craig in the morning … Maybe he and Brandy can become one of us too! _

“Home.” Max repeated.

Dani picked up Binx, allowing him to cuddle close to her chest. He was half asleep on the walk home, but managed to spot Craig’s house as they walked by, and he could swear he could still see the inside of the house perfectly.

Binx started absentmindedly singing under his breath, “ _ And we both know it’s all a game. _

_ Face to face our blood runs hot. And no one denies the temptations, and no one’s afraid of the heat. _ ”

Allison's face lit up. “Oh Binx, I love that song!”

She giggled as she joined in singing with him,  _ “Well we’re dancing with the house on fire! The walls melting it down, making it hotter! Dancing with the house on fire! Burn it down!” _

She turned to Binx. “How’d you learn the song so well?”

“Well, you remember I told you about one of the few people I know? Craig? He loved this song and it would play it all the time, and I became rather fond of it myself.” Binx admitted.

Allison smiled more. “Well, this Craig sure has good taste in music.”

“Yes!” Binx said, smiling widely. “I wish for you to meet him tomorrow. He’s my kin and I would love for you all to be acquainted.”

Craig smiled as he pet Binx’s head. “Yeah, I think that’ll work out …”

….

A few minutes later they had made it back to Max and Dani’s place. Max opened the front door and flipped on the light switch. “Mom!? Dad!?”

“We got a new cat!” Dani chimed in. “Mom!?”

“I guess they’re still partying.” Max said to Allison. “Come on in.”

Max lead her up to his room while Dani headed back to the kitchen.

“So, this is your room?” Allison asked she looked around. “I like it!”

Max smiled. “Thanks.”

They sat on the steps as Max pulled a thick fish print blanket over the two of them. “Comfy?”

Allison smiled at him. “Yeah …”

Dani came into Max’s room holding a bowl of milk, Binx by her side. She set the bowl onto the floor and sat on the bed.

“Thank you Dani.” Binx said. “I’ve been parched the whole night.”

Binx leaned down and lapped the milk up from the bowl as Dani pet his neck gently. She was silent for a moment before speaking up , “You’re my kitty now. You’ll have milk and tuna fish everyday. And you’ll only hunt mice for fun.”

“You’re going to turn me into one of those fat, useless,contented house cats.” Binx teased.

Dani giggled. “You betcha.”

Binx hopped onto the bed.

Dani pulled him close. “You know Binx, I’ll always take care of you. My children will take care of you too. And their children after that … and theirs after that … Forever .. and ever … and ever …”

Binx purred as he and Dani started to doze off.

… … … … … … … …. . . . . . . . . . .. .. .. .. .. .. .. . .. .. . . . . … .. . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . .. . . . .. 

_ The sun beat down heavily on a summer’s day, as Dani and Binx ran through the grass, laughing excitedly.  _

_ On the side of the yard sat Max, Allison, Craig, and Brandy on lawn chairs, smiling at their play. _

_ “Binx come on!” Dani giggled as she ran down the yard. Binx laughed as he chased after her. _

_ “I haven’t had this much fun in years!” Binx said, smiling widely.  _

_ Dani stopped and turned to him. She picked up Binx and began twirling him in circles. “Well you're my kitty now and we can play together everyday!” _

_ Binx smiled and purred while nuzzling her face. “I’m glad.” _

_ She put him back down and ran off again, giggling loudly. _

_ He was about to chase after her when he heard a voice, “Thackery Binx!” _

_ “Em .. .. Emily?” _

  
  



	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 16 - Fairytales Don’t Always Have A Happy Ending Do They**

**. .. . .. . . .. . .. . . . .. . . .. . . .. . . .. . .. . .. . .. . . .. .. . .. . . .. . .. . .. . . .. . .. . . .. . . .. . .. . . . .. . .. .. . .**

_ Binx ran in the opposite direction of Dani, where he heard Emily’s voice coming from. _

_ “Thackery!” _

_ “I’m coming, Emily!” He panted. “I’m coming!” _

_ “ … I’m surprised you are .. ….” Her voice sounded dull and harsh now, all childhood innocence gone. _

_ Binx stopped and looked confused as a dark silhouette approached. “You abandoned me for that Dani Dennison girl and .. .. .. .and now you’re abandoning her for me again?” _

_ Binx whimpered, “N .. .. no I .. … I didn’t mean to .. I .. .. I wasn’t trying to replace you Emily … .. I … .. I love you dearly I just .. … I .. .. .. I ….. ..” _

_ “It sure doesn’t seem like you do .. ….” She scowled. _

_ “Emily .. …” Binx whimpered as his eyes moistened. _

_ “I mean you  _ **_did_ ** _ let me get killed …” Emily huffed. _

_ Binx’s breath hitched. “Em .. Emily .. ...” Tears started forming in his eyes. _

_ Emily cackled as her silhouette divided into multiple forms : The Villains. _

**_“We’re back!”_ **

_ “N .. no … .. you … … you’re dead … they’re dead . … h .. … how ….” Binx shuddered as he backed away in fear of them. _

_ A shining bright light flashed all around them. _

… … .. .. .. .. . .. . .. . .. . . . . . . . . … . .. . . .. . .. . .. . .. . . . . . . .. . .. . . .. . .. . . . … .. … . . . . . . 

Binx’s eyes shot open as he looked over to Max and Allison, the book open on their laps. 

**_See?_ **

_ Wh …. what? No! They can’t be! I asked them not to! _

“Oh, listen to this.” Allison said. “Only a circle of salt can protect thy victims from thy power.”

Binx hissed as he pounced onto the book’s cover, forcing it closed. “What are you two doing!?”

“We were just trying to help you …” Allison explained.

“Well don’t!” Binx said, pawing at them for emphasize. “Nothing good can come from this book! You got it!?” He swung his paw again, forcing the lion claws of his monstrous form to stay in.

**_Kill them! You have the chance, kill them!_ **

_ No!  _ Binx hopped onto the floor and headed back to the bed where Dani was sleeping. 

Max turned to Allison. “Maybe we should go now ...”

Allison nodded. “Okay …” She set the book on one of the steps and followed Max to his parents room.

Binx got back onto the bed with Dani and snuggled close.  _ The voices may be back, but I’ll never harm you Dani ... I won’t let them harm anyone …. I promise … _

Max opened the door a bit and peaked into the dark room. “Mom? Dad?”

…. …. …. .. . .. .. … . . . .. …. . .. .. . . . .. . . … .. . . . . . . .. . . . … .. . .. .. . . .. . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. 

“They’re still not home, that’s weird.” Max commented. “Must be havin’ a great time.”

“I don’t know …” Allison said, going back down the stairs. “Something’s not right …I’d feel a lot safer walking home if we had some salt.”

“No problem.” Max said. “I’m still shaken by this whole thing too.”

He grabbed her hand tightly in an attempt of comfort as they headed to the kitchen. Max got on the counter, opened the top cabinets and looked around for salt. He pushed aside some 7Up, various spices, and raw sugar. Moments later he pulled out a black container and smiled at Allison. “Salt.” 

He dropped it down to her before jumping down back to her side.

Allison looked at the back label, smirking a bit.

“What’s it say?” Max asked.

“Ah, it says ‘Form a circle of salt to protect from, zombies,witches, and old boyfriends.’ “ Allison teased.

“And what about new boyfriends?” Max asked. He and Allison paused for a moment.

The two started leaning in slowly to kiss, until they heard a crashing sound.

“Dani … ..” Max whispered in horror.

They both of them ran upstairs. “Dani!”

When they got into Max’s room things seemed a bit too quiet …

“Max! The book is gone!” Allison gasped, grabbing onto his arm. The step she’d left it on only had the fish pattern pillow left on it.

Allison gripped the salt tighter. “I’m telling you, something’s weird ..”

Max panicked and went to his bed , pulling the covers up. “Dani , wake up …”

“Trick or treat!” Sarah Sanderson laughed as she emerged from under the blankets.

Max backed up as Allison screamed in fear. The closer door opened revealing Mary and Winifred inside, with the book, Dani, and Binx in a bag.

“Looking for this?” Winifred taunted.

“Or this?” Mary asked, holding the bag slightly higher up.

_ My God! I can’t breathe in this! I better not die again, I wouldn’t be able to handle seeing Emily in this state … _ .  _ Ugh! Please help me! Help me, please! _

Max screamed as Winifred opened the book, casting a beam of blue light that hit him. He stumbled and fell onto his drum set. 

“Boy down!” Sarah teased.

Thinking quickly, Allison grabbed the can of salt and started pouring circle around her and Max.

“Salt! Ha!” Winifred said, grinning. “What a clever little white witch … but it will not save thy friends!” She turned to the other two. “Now, come sisters … The candle’s magic is almost spent. Dawn approaches.”

Dani screamed as she was pulled along by Mary. “Bye bye …”

“Maaaaax!” Dani yelled. “Let me go! Let me go! Aaaaaah! Put me down! Ahhhhh!”

Binx cringed from inside the bag. “Dani … .. oh poor Dani … … .”

Then with Sarah and Winifred on their new brooms, and Mary on her vacuum, they burst through the window in a fiery explosion. 

_ Dani …  _ Binx passed out as Sarah’s siren call echoed through the air.

  
  
  



	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 17 - The Rescue Mission**

… … …… . . .. . . .. . . . … . .. .. . .. .. . . .. .. . .. . . .. .. . .. .. . .. .. .. . . .. .. . .. .. . .. . . . … . .

**_“Well, well, well … what did we tell you?” The villains surrounded him._ **

_ “Shut up!” Binx snarled. _

**_“However, we must say we’re thrilled to see Emily again.”_ **

_ “You leave her alone!” _

**_“No we_ ** _ love  _ **_our little sister”_ **

_ Binx hissed as he lunged towards them. “I’m not dealing with you anymore!” _

**_“You cannot escape us now!” Zira roared. “Just give up! Our queens have won!”_ **

_ Binx lunged at her, but was tackled down by Nuka. _

**_“Don’t you dare hurt my mother!”_ ** _ He hissed.  _

_ “Thackery? Thackery Binx?” A small voiced chimed in through all the madness. She came a bit earlier than Binx expected her to. _

_ “Oh no … .. no, not now … .. Emily! Run!” Binx yelled. _

_ Her silhouette appeared in the distance. “But why, Thackery?” _

_ Binx started breathing even heavier. “Just get … .. get out of here … .. now!” _

_ Emily’s spirit lingered. “Thackery … ...” _

_ Binx clamped his head tightly as he cried. “You’re … you’re not safe here …” _

**_Oh, don’t worry we’ll take good care of her …_ **

… … … … … … … …. ….. …. … …. …. ….. …. …. …. ……. ….. ……. …. ….. … …. …. .. .. ..

When Binx awoke he could hear Dani screaming, he began trying in vain to get out. “Let me out of here!”

“Quiet you!” Winifred snapped.

**_We can think of one way to get out …_ **

Binx’s claws forcefully extended and his back arched slightly. 

_ No …. S ... stop … Please … Don’t hurt her! Please, stop! _

As the sisters brewed their potion a cloud of purple smoke rose through the chimney. About the cauldron were two boys locked in cages, who from what Binx could guess, were people that insulted them.

“Oooooh! I’m gonna ralph.” The one Binx swore he heard was called Ice said.

“Open up!” Mary said, trying to force more food into his mouth.

“No more candy, please.” He whined.

“Soon the lives of all thy little friends will be mine!” Winifred said as she stirred the potion. “And I shall be young and beautiful again forever.”

“It doesn’t matter how young or old you are!” Dani yelled from the chair she was tied into. “You sold your soul! You’re the  _ ugliest  _ thing that’s ever lived and you know it!”

Winifred snarled. “Ahhhh! You … .... Die first …”

“Hmph!” Dani breathed out.

**_We’ll give her one thing, unlike Emily she’s actually attempting to put up a fight!_ **

_ You leave Emily out of this!  _ Binx’s claws became those of lions. 

Winifred spat into her cauldron, turning the potion green. Dani struggled against the ropes as Binx fought against the villains in his head.

Mary and Winifred checked on the potion. “Ah! ‘Tis ready! Pry open her mouth!” Winifred commanded

“Gladly.” Mary replied.

“Dani, don’t drink it!” Binx urged as he rustled around some more in the bag. Thoughts of Emily’s death rushed through his head again as they had constantly the last three hundred years.

“Shut up, you!” Winifred sneered.

**_She deserves this! Just like Emily did!_ **

_ No one deserves such a cruel fate! _

**_Too bad Craig and Brandy are too old to join in the fun!_ **

Binx hissed. “Don’t drink it, Dani!”

Sarah tried to pry open Dani’s mouth as she bit down on her lower lip.

“Open your mouth.” Mary urged as she leaned in to assist Sarah. “Open it.”

When her finger was close to Dani’s mouth she bit down … .. hard.

“Ahhh! She bit me!” Mary whined as she jerked back.

Next she went for Sarah’s finger. The blonde witch screamed in pain as she pulled back. Winifred came over with the giant wooden mixing spoon, a puddle of potion resting inside it.

Before she could press it against Dani’s lips the cottage door swung open.

“Prepare to die!” Max yelled. The sisters looked over. “.. .. again … ”

“You!” Winifred yelled. “You have no powers here, you fool!”

“Hollywood!” Shouted the other teenager in a cage, Jay.

“Maybe not!” Max shouted. “But there’s a power greater than your magic! And that’s knowledge!”

“And there’s one thing I know that you don’t!”

Winifred huffed. “And what is that “dude.” Her sisters laughed.

“Daylight savings time.” Max said.

“ _ Daylight savings time. _ ” Mary taunted him.

_ Daylight savings time? I swear I’ve heard Craig complain about that before … .. but it’s far too early for that … .. isn’t it? _

Suddenly a bright orange light flooded the room. Winfred looked panicked as her sisters whimpered in fear.

“Winnie!” Mary whined.

“Yikes!” Sarah screamed, mid cry, as she shakily held up her hands to guard her face.

“The sun!” Winifred yelled.

“Max! Max! Get me out of here!” Dani whined as she struggled against the ropes.

“The sun!” Winifred yelped again as she and her sisters fell t the floor.

“It hurts!” Sarah whined.

_ My God! What’s going on out there!? _

**_Our queens! Our queens are dying! We must save them now!_ **

Binx sunk his claws into the sack as he started to transform.  _ My …  _ **_my queens … I … I … I ,..._ **

“It’s okay Binx, I got you!” Dani’s voice broke through his thought.

**_No …_ ** _ …. You’re not taking over again … not as long as I … I can help it … … … ..... _

**_Fine … .. We’ll just have to fight back ourselves against the true threat to our queens … you!_ ** Hades forced his burning sensation through Binx’s spine.

“Hot cat! Hot cat!”” Binx yelped.

“Hey!” Jay called from the cage. “Let me outta here!”

Max didn’t hesitate and ran to the door with Dani.

“Help, help! Hey!” Jay called.

Max stopped for a second and looked at him.

“Hollywood … … ....” Jay breathed out. “Help us out here?”

Max’s eyes wandered to the pair of cross trainers on his feet. The ones he had stolen from Max earlier that same day. He grabbed them and smirked at the befuddled Jay. “Tubular.”

His eyes wandered to the still full cauldron. He kicked it over, letting the potion spill onto the floor.

“Yes!” Dani cheered.

“Let me outta here, man!” Jay urged again.

Instead Max ran to the door. “Come on Dani, lets go!”

“Let me outta here, man!” He continued to cry.

Dani paused in the doorway. “Max! I wanna see her turn to dust!”

Max looked over to the car idling in the driveway, Allison urging them to get in. Dani changed her mind. “Pump it!”

“Allison!” Dani hugged onto her tightly.

“Come on, let’s go!” Allison said, hugging onto her tightly.

Max got into the driver set and sped off.

“Where are we going?” Dani asked.

“The graveyard.” Allison explained. “They can’t touch us there.”

Max slammed the brakes, causing everyone to hunch forward a bit. 

“What is it?” Dani asked. “Why’d you stop?”

Max pointed to all the costumes kids, slowly walking like zombie’s to The Sanderson Sisters’ cottage. “I don’t want to hit any of them …” He sighed as he started driving slower. “Come on! Move it! Ugh! Come on! This an emergency!”

**_As soon as we attack it will be even more of one!_ **

_ I’ve had just about enough of you for an eternal lifetime ……... _

Eventually the kids started thinning out and eventually the road was empty.

“Step on it, Max!” Dani said.

“Are they following us?” Max breathed out.

Allison turned her head to look out the back window. “No.”

“Good.” Max sighed in relief.

_ Maybe they actually stayed dead this time … _

**_No! Our queens live!_ **

_ How can you be so sure? _

Winifred pulled up to Max’s side window, flying on her broomstick. “Pull over! Let me see your driver’s permit!”

_ How on earth would she know what that is? _

**_Our queen Winifred is a genius!_ **

_ Even if that were true, there’s no way she could have figured out what a driver’s permit is! _

Winifred laughed before she grabbed her hand tightly across Max’s neck, until she got pushed back. Winifred stumbled back over to the window and grabbed Max’s arm tightly. “Resisting arrest?” She asked before getting pushed off again, this time into a pile of leaves.

Allison and Dani cheered.

“Yee Haw!” Proclaimed Max

“Woo hoo!” They cheered.

“Way to go!” Said Dani.

Max pulled the car to a stop in front of the graveyard.

  
  



	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 18 - The Final Battle**

**. .. . . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . . .. . . .. . . .. . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . .. . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . .**

“Hurry! Hurry!” Binx yelled as he headed for the gates of the graveyard.

“Max!” Dani whined in fear as she gripped tightly onto her brother’s arm.

“Go, go, go,go,go!” Max said as he hurried in and closed the gate.

“Come on! Let's get a move on!” Binx yelled.

**_Yes, the sooner we can sacrifice them to our queens the better._ **

_ Shut up! Why can you even come to me here? It’s hollow ground! _

**_Oh, foolish, naive, little Thackery Binx … .. .... We are not witches, just the products of them. Their rules do not apply to us._ **

_ I wish they did … … ... _

Max ran to the middle of the graveyard, bumping into someone along the way. “Ooooof!” He fell to the ground as his eyes met with Billy’s.

Allison and Dani stopped running.

“Max!” Dani yelled in fear before running over.

“No! Wait, Dani!” Binx pleaded.  _ I can’t bear to lose any of you … _

**_But we can! Feast! Feast upon his brain Billy! Kill him! Actually be of use to our queens for once in your undead life!_ **

As Max was cornered against the fence, he took out pocket knife trying to fend Billy away. “Run, Dani, run!”

She grabbed Allison’s hand and ran off, as Max pointed the knife at Billy again.

“Billy!” Winifred called excitedly from the other side of the gate.

Billy grabbed Max, holding him against his chest as he struggled. 

“Billy, listen to me!” Winifred continued. “Kill him if you must! Just bring me that child, that Dani!”

_ I was woken up to catch these kids and I couldn’t even catch one break tonight … I’m done with this! They haven’t even done anything wrong as far as I can tell ….. This must end now! _

“And put some wiggle in it, you putrid, festering, sore!” She sneered.

Billy managed to grab the pocket knife from Max’s hand and started cutting the stitches off his mouth.

“Don’t dawdle! Come along now!” Winifred urged.

Billy coughed up dust and a few moths.

“Come along now! Kill him! Do it now!” Winifred sneered from above.

“Wench!” Billy said.

Winifred gasped.

“Trollop! You buck toothed, mop riding, firefly from hell!” Billy continued.

Winifred screeched.

Billy turned to Max, “I’ve waited centuries to say that.”

Max pulled away slightly. “Oh say what you want, just don’t breathe on me.”

“Billy!” Winifred yelled again. “I killed you once, I shall kill you again, you maggoty malfeasance!”

Not intimidated in the slightest, Billy grabbed Max’s arm gently and started leading him to the others.

“Hang on to your heads!” Winifred warned before floating upwards, above the graveyard.

Binx, Allison, and Dani sat near a gravestone waiting for Max, both holding baseball bats for protection. As soon as they saw him with Billy, they went into pull panic mode.

“Max, run!” Dani pleaded.

“Come on move!” Allison said, bat raised high in the air and pushing Max away. “Move out of the way!”

Max put his hands out to stop her. “W … wait, wait, no! No! No ….. He’s a good zombie.”

Dani threw her bat down to the ground and eyed the zombie, unsure of what to think.

**_He has betrayed our queens! He must die! … … Again … ….. …._ **

“Come on.” Max put his hand gently behind Allison’s back. “Come on, we’ll have to hold them off until dawn! It’s our only hope ….”

Feeling a bit more sure, Dani went over to the zombie. “Hi Billy.”

Max took off his sweatshirt and set down a bag of supplies from the car. He pulled out the canister of salt and handed it to Allison.

**_You fools, our queens are too smart for your pity, pathetic, plans!_ **

Billy lead Dani over to his grave, holding her shoulders tightly in comfort. “You’ll be safe in here.”

“Thank you.” She said.

“You okay, Dani?” Max asked.

“Yeah, fine.” She said gently.

“All right then.” Billy said, gently lowering her into his grave. “In we go. There.”

Max practiced his swings with the bat, while Allison drew a circle of salt around Dani.

**_They are here! Do not utter a word Thackery Binx ….. We must catch them by surprise._ **

Binx looked up. “Here they come! Billy guard Dani! Max, Allison, spread out!”

**_Ugh! You vile feline vessel, why do we even bother anymore? You are far from hope!_ **

Winifred floated a few feet above Max. “For the last time, prepare to meet thy doom!”

Max swung at Winifred, just barely missing.

Winifred laughed. “You little pest! I’ve had enough of you!” During Max’s next swing, Winifred gripped the bat tightly, her claw like nails digging deep into the wood. She made a grab for Max, pushing him to the ground.

Allison ran head on towards Sarah, She got a handful of salt and threw it at her, causing Sarah to scream and steer away.

Winifred stared Dani down from inside the grave. She gathered her magic and shot down a tree branch in a bolt of green electricity. Dani screamed as she ducked down deeper into the hole. “Billy!”

“Go to hell!” He yelled at Winifred.

“Oh, I’ve been there, thank you.” Winifred replied. “I found it quite lovely.”

_ Have you ever been to hell? _

**_No … .... Well perhaps a few of us have such as Facilier and Frollo but … … Shall we once we help serve our queens?_ **

_ No! You can go by thineselves foul beasts! _

Winifred flew closer. Billy was prepared to fight Winifred and protect Dani at all costs …. That is until Winifred swooped down and knocked his head clean off.

Billy fell to the ground as his head rolled away.

“Oh no!” Dani gasped. “Billy!”

As he crawled around looking for his head, Dani panicked.  _ He helped me, I have to help him! _

Dani hoisted herself out of the grave and went to retrieve Billy’s head. She grabbed it and went back to his body. “Billy … ... I think you … ... Dropped this … ....”

Max and Allison hurried back to Billy’s grave to check on Dani.

“Oh God.” Allison breathed out.

Winifred noticed Dani was out of the grave and lunged for her.

“Max!” Dani screamed as Winifred swooped down and grabbed her.

“Dani!” Max yelled, running after her.

“Bye bye big brother!” Winifred teased, holding on tighter to Dani.

  
  
  


“All right you little trollimog!” Winifred said to Dani as she pulled out a vial of potion, the last she was able to gather from the spilled cauldron. Dani screamed.

**_It is time Thackery Binx ….. ….. …._ **

_ No, no, no! I can’t deal with this again! I … … I … ..  _ Binx felt the villains taking over him again. **N** o **,** **_I_ ** _ ha _ **_v_ ** _ e t _ **_o_ ** _ fi _ **_gh_ ** _ t t _ **_hi_ ** _ s … for her ... _

  
  


“Hold on, Dani!” Binx yelled.He let out a hiss and bolted up the detached tree branch.

“This’ll teach you to call people ugly.” Winifred snapped as Dani tried to squirm away. “Open your mouth! Open your mouth I say!”

**_No! You have another chance Thackery Binx! Do not blow this one!_ **

Binx hissed before pouncing off the top of the tree onto Winifred’s back and knocking the potion out of her hands. “Confound you!” She screeched.

Max quickly sprang into action and grabbed the vial before it could hit the ground. Winifred threw Binx off her back, onto the ground below.

Binx hit a rock and laid there.  _ Ugh my ribs … ... Am … ..... Am I dying again? Ugh no … .. not now …..  _ Binx used as much of his strength as he could to stagger up and turn to face the action.

“Give me that vial!” Winifred yelled.

“Put her down or I’ll smash it!” Max yelled

Winifred tightened her grip. “Smash it and she dies!”

Max hesitated.

“Max!” Allison gasped, running towards him.

“No!” Billy restrained her, hoping to be able to keep at least one of them safe.

Max made up his mind and chugged the vial.

“Max, no!” Dani cried.

Max threw the vial behind him. “Now you have no choice! You have to take me . .. ....”

Winifred floated down to his eye level. “What a fool to give up thy life … ... For thy sister’s!” She pushed Dani to the ground and picked up Max by his shirt collar.

_ If only I could have done the same …. _

“Max!” Dani yelled as Winifred floated into the air with her brother.

“Dani!” Allison and Billy ran over to help her up.

“Allison! Billy!” She looked back at the sky. “Put him down!”

“Boy!” Sarah giggled.

“Max!” Dani called again.

Max felt his whole body become cold, and wobbly. It was as if he didn’t have a corporal form anymore, yet, he used his strength to push Winifred away from him and pull down on the broom.

“Ahh! Hallowed ground! Hallowed ground!” Winifred yelled. “Sisters!”

“Winnie, I’m coming!” Mary called, floating on her vacuum over to her. The cord dragged on the ground below her, allowing Dani, Allison, and Billy to grab it.

“Pull! Harder!” Dani said. “Harder!”

“I’m going to teach you a lesson you will never forget!” Winifred said as she grabbed onto Max’s hair. 

_ Max … .. no … .. .. _

“Sarah!” Mary yelled, unable to get free from their grip.

Sarah reached out her hand to Mary, trying to help her onto her broom. “Come on! Come and get me!”

Over the horizon the sun started to rise in a deep orange haze.

“Let go …. .. Now!” Allison said.

The three let go, flinging to two sisters into the air. While Winifred was distracted by this, Max managed to knock both him and her off the broom onto the ground below. Once she had herself together, Winifred crawled over to Max and grabbed him. She started to suck out his life essence, deeply inhaling. Under her feet the hallowed ground took effect,burning her.

The sun rose higher and Winifred grew concerned. Her feet turned to stone and soon her body did as well while she uttered her last word, “Boooooook!”

Max broke out of the statue’s grasp and fell onto the ground.

“Winnie! Good bye … ..” Sarah said as the sun rose fully. Purple beams flashed against her body before she faded into dust.

“Uh oh … .... Err … ... Bye bye.” Mary said before turning into beams of red and turning to dust.

Then Winifred’s statue followed suit, exploding into green dust.

Binx meowed weakly before resting his head on a pile of leaves. 

**_We hate you Thackery Binx …. Suffer ….We will return …._ **

_ Emily … .. Dani … … Max … .. Allison … .. Craig .. … Brandy … ... I love you all so very much ... _

“Huh?” Max said, looking up.

“Oh yeah!” Billy said, smiling.

“Ha!” Dani grinned. “Max!” She sat beside him. “Max, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Max replied

“You saved my life ....” Dani said

“Well I had to, I’m your big brother.”Max smiled.

“I love you, jerkface.” Dani said.

“I love you too.” Max replied softly. 

Dani hugged him tightly before pulling away. “Come on.”

Billy started getting back in his grave and looked up at them one last time.

“Bye Billy! Have a nice sleep!” Dani said.

“Hey, Billy.” Max said.

Billy looked up. “Hm?”

“Thanks.” He said.

Billy let out a big yawn before returning to his grave.

Dani giggled then paused. “Where’s Binx? Binx? Binx?” Then she saw the corpse in the pile of leaves. “Binx!” She breathed heavily as she sat beside him.

“He’s gone.” Allison said trying to stay gentle. “He’s gone Dani.”

“But he can’t die, remember!” Dani cried.

Max frowned as he knelt beside her.

Dani was breathing heavily as she pushed on Binx’s corpse. “Wake up, Binx! Binx, wake up! …. Like last time!” Dani sobbed as she pressed his face against him.

“Dani …” Binx’s voice said. “Come on, please don’t be sad for me.”

Dani sat up. “Binx?”

A ghost of a blonde boy in an old,long, white shirt, and brown pants smiled back at her.

“Is that you?” Dani asked.

“Yeah! The witches are dead, my soul’s finally free!” Binx said happily.  _ And those villains are gone for good! _

Dani smiled as tears continued to roll down her face. Thackery put out his hand and Dani touched it gently. “You freed me Dani ….. Thank you ….. Hey, Max? Thanks for lighting the candle.” 

Max smiled a bit.

“Thackery!” The voice of a young girl called. It was the voice that has been haunting Binx’s nightmares and post death experiences for the last three hundred years, but now her voice felt like heaven. “Thackery Binx!”

The girl looked around from behind a tree and let out a small giggle when she saw him.

“It’s Emily!” Thackery said. He leaned in close to Dani and whispered. “I shall always be with you ….”

He kissed her cheek before pulling away and joining Emily.

“Thackery Binx, what took thee so long?”

“I’m sorry Emily. I had to wait three hundred years for a  _ virgin _ to light a candle.”

  
  



	18. Chapter 18

**Epilogue**

**. . .. . . .. . .. .. . .. . .. .. . .. .. . . . .. . . . . .. . .. . . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . .. . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . ..**

After the three had gone from the graveyard, a flash of bright light flashed as the youngest sister of The Weird Sisters, Circe appeared. She kneeled before the corpse and stroked the side of his face gently. “Alas thee poor Thackery Binx … .. ..You were a noble hero, a great friend, and the sole protector of Salem … … ....”

Circe grabbed his body and stood. In a flash of light she teleported to Old Corona, where the Sundrop Flower had blossomed. The town was still plagued by various dark rocks that had scattered throughout the town, still growing in number.

Circle knelt down to the spot where the flower had grown and spoke :

“Oh great Gods above! Here is what was once not just a vessel holding great evil conjured by my wicked sisters, but a true hero, a friend, and a brother. I want to offer you the last bit of energy I see within him. To be put under your guidance and your protection. Do with it whatever you please, but I beg of you not to let this last ounce of life within suffer.”

Circe placed Binx onto the ground. Moments later a beam of light surrounded Binx’s body, and in a second, it vanished.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**.. .. .. .. … .. . .. .. . .. . … .. .. . .. . .. . . .. . .. .. .. . .. .. .. . .. . .. .. . .. … . … .. . .. . .. . .. . . .. .. .. .. . .. .**

**Author’s Note :** I am almost in tears at the ending of Hocus Pocus everytime I watch it, including watching it again for this story. It’s just so beautiful and sad at the same time. Dani crying “But he can’t die, remember!” and her trying to “wake him up” gets me every single time. So, the reason I decided to revamp this fic is my passion for Disney and Miss Featherbon, so I decided rebooting it and focusing on her instead of mainly elements from  _ The Emperor’s New School  _ would work waaaay better. Also why  _ Crack The Big Lie _ ? I’ve just always enjoyed it since I watched it on Youtube one time ...okay multiple times. It’s kinda cheesy and I like it. I don’t think it’s bad, it’s just so dated. Also I think it was covering a very important topic as crack and drugs in general were a huge epidemic in the 80s. The reason I made Binx able to talk after the second time being cursed is because I couldn’t think of a way to explain why he couldn’t talk to his father in the beginning of the movie, yet later he could talk to Max, Dani, and Allison. (Unless only the witches and those who were present for the lighting of the black flame candle can hear him? I dunno it’s left kind of ambiguous how the curse really works.) I hope you enjoyed part 1 and will stick around for part 2.

**Bonus Music PlayList For Fun :**

_ Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace _

_ Monster You Made Me by Pop Evil _

_ Dancing With The House On Fire by Walt Disney’s Crack : The Big Lie _

_ I Put A Spell On You (Originally) by Jalacy "Screamin' Jay" Hawkins _

_ It’s Not Me It’s You by Skillet _

_ Get Out Alive By Three Days Grace _

_ Alive by P O D _

_ My Demons by Starset _

_ Control by Halsey  _

_ Don’t You Dare Forget The Sun by Get Scared _

_ Dirty Little Secret by All American Rejects _

_ Pain Killer by Three Days Grace _

_ What Have You Done by Within Temptation _

_ Field of Innocence by Evanescence _

_ Angels Fall by Breaking Benjamin _

_ Duality by Set It Off _

_ Just Like You by Three Days Grace _


	19. Chapter 19

**… … … … … .. ….. .. .. .. .. .. … .. .. . . .. … …. … .. … .. ….. . .. .. .. .. .. .. .. . .. . …. … . . … … ..**

**Author’s Note :** Welcome to part 2! This one will start to focus on Miss Featherbon as an actually character herself ( And not being harbored inside the body of Thackery Binx ) … .. ... or as she starts out as in this story, Spark the dragon.

Here’s some more exceptions in the timeline that I’ve thought of.

DisneyXD Guardians of The Galaxy Cartoon- Unfortunately, as much as I love this cartoon it breaks the canon of _Guardians of The Galaxy and Guardians of The Galaxy Vol 2_ due to J’son being Peter Quill \ Star-Lord’s father like the comics, while in the sequel they made Ego his father. Groot has also grown back to full size in the cartoon, unlike two where he is still small. Also how Mantis is portrayed in the cartoon as compared to the second film. Cosmo’s characterization, and all the Awesome Mix songs Star Lord has are canon though.

The Serena Valentino Disney Villains Novels - I honestly have a love hate relationship with this book series for various reasons, mainly regarding the canon of the movies. Some parts of it are canon such as the existence of The Odd Sisters Lucinda, Ruby, and Martha, as well as their little sister\ daughter Circe. The novel _Fairest of All : A Tale of the Wicked Queen_ is canon. _The Beast Within : A Tale of Beauty’s Prince_ is not , as Circe being the sorceress contradicts _Beauty and The Beast : The Enchanted Christmas_ which gives us more backstory to the curse .. … and Beast was about twelve when he was transformed so … yeah .. . Also The Odd Sister’s role is taken, in my opinion much better by the _Enchanted Christmas_ villain Forte who discourages his love of Belle so he can continue to come to him for solace and actually enjoy his music unlike when he was a human. Then finally the whole Beast seeing the enchanted objects as statues thing makes no sense, since he interacts with them all the time in the movies. _Mistress of All Evil : A Tale of The Dark Fairy_ is not canon , in favor of _Maleficent. Mother Knows Best : A Tale of The Old Witch ,_ is not canon either in favor of _Tangled : The Series._

The Little Mermaid Broadway Musical - Ursula didn’t kill Ariel’s mother, due to her death being revealed in _Ariel’s Beginning_ by a sailor’s ship.

The Little Mermaid \ The Little Mermaid 2 : Return to The Sea \ Palace Pets \ Treasure A Water Loving Kitten for Ariel \ The Little Mermaid : The Series - _Treasure A Water Loving Kitten for Ariel_ takes place directly after _The Little Mermaid 2 : Return to The Sea,_ with for the sake of this story, Eric taking Melody on a ship ride to celebrate the tearing down of the walls from the castle and land and sea being united. Eric finds Treasure aboard and shows her to Melody who she takes a liking to. Then she meets Ariel who she loves too. Treasure in terms of this story is both the Palace Pet of Ariel and Melody. Episodes of _The Little Mermaid : The Series_ that do not break the canon of any of the movies are canon. So the episode where Ariel met Flounder is not canon because they had a canon meeting in the third movie _Ariel’s Beginning_

House Of Mouse - Although this show was my childhood, the huge Disney Crossover Aspect (kind of ironically) makes it hard to be canon in this timeline. The Mouseworks cartoons shown in the show however are canon. 

The Lion King (2019) - Anything that does not contradict the original 1994 film, The Lion King 2 : Simba’s Pride, The Lion King 1 1 \ 2, and The Lion Guard occur. Rafiki is still in control of the bugs.

  
  
  


Buzz Lightyear of Star Command - The show as shown in the premiere movie \ first episode is a show within the Toy Story Universe. (Like how _Woody’s Roundup_ is just a show within the franchise.) To explain the little green men appearing in the show, despite being exclusive toys to pizza planet claw machines (The claaaaaw!) it was a co production with Pizza Planet as a promotional thing. However toys of the characters Mira, XR, Booster, and Commander Nebula exist in the Toy Story universe. I think it’s very possible Andy got toys of them as well through the years, and maybe even a toy of Zurg, but he got rid of them as he got older like a lot of his other toys. Buzz was his favorite of them all and thus why he kept him but not the others. (He could have even lost interest in the show at some point.) Also, toys of princesses count under Miss Featherbon’s role as Head of Royal Affairs in this story. The way space works in this timeline is basically a mix of Llyod in Space , and Guardians of The Galaxy.

Kingdom Hearts Franchise - Any events that don’t affect the canon of the films occur.

Other Non Disney Movies and TV Shows - Quite a lot of shows and movies not made by Disney exist in this timeline just as TV shows and movies. For example in Lizzie Mcguire it’s confirmed that these movies and TV shows exist as movies and TV shows respectively : Scream (“You look like Neve Campbell at the end of Scream!”) “James Bond (“They call me Bond. Matt Bond.”) Malcolm in the Middle (“ _Malcolm_ asked you out?”) Steven Spielberg's works (“Yeah, well, how about the fact he’s already made a movie? A movie! With Steven Spielberg!”) and Dirty Harry (“Do you feel lucky, Tudgeman? Huh? Do ya?”)   
  


Historical Events - References to other Disney within Disney movies is just seen as referencing historic events. For example Annie and Hallie referring to Meredith Blake as Cruella, is not a reference to any film or anything, but rather to the heavily televised arrest of Cruella De Vil for puppy - napping just two years prior. Something Annie would probably know quite a bit about, living in London herself. In _Flubber,_ Weebo’s stored footage is archival footage from historical events.

  
  
  
  
  


Popeye - While The Popeye cartoons are mostly in the public domain (Thanks to that I got a six episode dvd called _Popeye Parade Vol . 1_ from some public domain dvd distribution company. In high school I had really bad insomnia and often couldn’t fall asleep, a problem I still have, which also didn’t help much with my post secondary schooling. In 12th grade I honestly watched that dvd so many sleepless nights. Either that or I played _Robotnik’s Mean Bean Machine_ while listening to syndicated episodes of _The Dr Joy Browne Show._ So Popeye is still pretty important in my life, and I even love the Robin Williams movie.”) But still owned by Paramount Pictures. (Putting them in a Viacom based universe which would contain Nickelodeon, Nick Jr, Noggin, TeenNick, The N, MTV.VH1, TVLand, ect) The movie however was a co production between Paramount Pictures and Walt Disney Productions, meaning just the movie is in this Disney Timeline.

Also remember to check out my petition to Give Forgotten Disney more love and please sign it if you want to as well. I will post the link here, but like I said before if you are on Fanfiction dot net it will be linked on my profile page since they hate links in stories posted there.

[ https://www.change.org/p/give-forgotten-disney-more-love ](https://www.change.org/p/give-forgotten-disney-more-love)

And again the tweet if you wanna retweet it: 

[ https://](https://twitter.com/rocketshark12/status/1207189700290764803) <https://twitter.com/FLUDDCappy/status/1207189700290764803> [twitter.com/rocketshark12/status/1207189700290764803 ](https://twitter.com/rocketshark12/status/1207189700290764803)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Part 2 - One Little Spark**

Main Media Focuses : Mickey Mouse and Friends ( Some Examples include : . Mickey Mouse Clubhouse , Mickey and The Roadster Racers , The Mouseworks Cartoons ,The Mickey Mouse Shorts , Minnie’s Bow Toons , some aspects of Kingdom Hearts , The Flower Prowler 2017 picture book ( For the existence of Minnie’s cat Fluffy ) and any others I no doubt have missed . ), Journey into Imagination ( And general Epcot things ), Guardians of The Galaxy Vol 2 , 

  
  


**….. …… …….. …… … …… …. …. ….. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. ….. …. …. …. … …. ….**

**Chapter 1 - The Beast Hath Cometh**

The monstrous cat snarled and hissed as he took in his surroundings. There was a heavenly orange haze surrounding a heavily forested area. Birds chirped happily as watered streamed down from a nearby waterfall.

The monster snarled as he got up on to his feet and shook his body. _Where the hell am I? What is this place?_ He sniffed the air. _Ugh! It’s so sickenly sweet here … …_

The cat trudged around the wooded area. _Is this place a punishment for failing my queens?_

The sound of crunching sticks made him pause, and his ears twitched as he turned around. A figure in a zipped up, hooded, black cloak slowly approached him.

The monstrous cat hissed as he arched his back and extended his claws , ready for battle. “Stay back! Leave me be! I am already in pain over failing my queens! Let me grieve in peace!”

The cloaked figure frowned slightly and took another step forward. “Please, I don’t want to hurt you little guy. Circe sent you here so I could help you .. …”

When he took another step towards him, the monstrous cat hissed and snarled as he backed away. “Leave … ... Me … ... Alone … ...” He took another step back.

“W .. … wait! Stop!” The hooded figure pleaded, putting out one of his white handed gloves out to him.

When the creature stepped back, he fell into the nearby stream filled with rushing water. As he fell under the water filled this lungs, and he tried in vain to cough it up. He tried to doggy paddle to the side of the river bank, but the tide did not allow him to, just pushing him deeper into the water.

“Hold on!” Called the hooded figure. “I’ll save you!” 

He leaped into the water, pushing with as much force as he could to reach the cat monster, not caring how much added weight the water put on his cloak. The monstrous cat coughed and flailed his legs all over, trying in vain to find something, anything, to grab a hold of. _But .. but I am unbreakable … ... Does this mean my weakness is water? WHOSE WEAKNESS IS WATER!?_

The hooded figure managed to swim up to the cat and grab onto his torso. The figure paddled to shore while keeping a tight grip on him. He placed the creature on the ground and allowed him to cough up the remaining water.

  
  


“Ugh … ... My head … ... My legs … ... My body .. ….” The monstrous cat tried to stagger up, but only made it about a few feet before falling back onto his side. He coughed harshly allowing more water to be dislodged from his throat.

The hooded figure approached, panting, and soaking wet. “Are you okay?”

The creature was breathing unevenly but managed to let out a snarl in reply. 

The Hooded Figure didn’t react to this and instead took off his robe, now heavy with water. Underneath it he had red shorts and big, circular ears that were previously covered by the robe.

“You …. ..” The creature coughed again, trying to get up onto his paws. “You’re that Musketeer … ... Mickey …. ...” They snarled harshly.

The mouse paused and eyed the cat monster curiously. “Oh,right! We’ve met, huh? I guess you got some of Pete in you right?”

“.... .. and The Beagle Boys … ..” He snarled in reply.

“Right.” Mickey said as he approached him.

The monster tried to back away, but the pain overwhelmed him. “Ugh .. … crap .. …” 

“Hey, I’m not going to hurt you.” Mickey said. “I just want to help.”

He roared again. “N … .. no you … .. you get away from me!” He staggered back, unable to keep his balance.

Mickey got as close as he could without getting near the jaw or claws. “I know you’re in pain, I just want to help you. Circe has trusted me to do so.”

“Just leave me be , let me grieve in peace.” The creature snarled. His body shook and shuddered. “I don’t even know if I have much time left … ...”

Mickey frowned and leaned beside him. “I can help you with your pain, you won’t have to worry about disappointing your queens ever again.”

He eyed the mouse curiously. “Oh really?” He staggered to his paws. “I _highly_ doubt that, but … if you want to humor me, then … ... Go ahead … show me … ..” He grinned. Then the monster fell down again and bit down on his bottom jaw, wincing in pain. “Ugh … ... Crap … .. “

Mickey reached into one of the pockets of his black cloak and pulled out a blue sorcerer hat. He placed it on his head as a beam of bright light flashed around him. 

The monstrous cat covered his eyes from the brilliant light and groaned in pain. Once it faded away he looked back at Mickey, who was now in a red robe, standing before him

Mickey gathered magic into his hands, a mixture of blues, yellows, reds, and greens. 

_Uh oh … ... It seems I have made a terrible mistake …. .. .. ..._

Mickey thrust his hands forwards, engulfing the cat in colorful beams of light.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 2 - The Egg Babysitter**

**. .. . .. .. .. . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . … . .. . .**

“Aaaaagh!” The monstrous cat hissed as the light engulfed him. “What are you doing to me , you rat!?”

The colors circled around him, changing and contorting his body into a different shape. “Aggghh! You … .... you … … you rat!”

He became quiet as the transformation was complete. Left in his place was a blue gray egg, sitting in the grass. Mickey took off the hat, breathing heavily. He grabbed his robe and put it back on before grabbing the egg and holding it close to his chest.

_ Don’t worry little fella, I’ll find someone to take care of you ……  _ Mickey trudged through the forest, keeping for, grasp on the egg. Eventually he made it to a small clearing. 

Sitting around were his family, the guardians of Toontown and Duckville: 

His girlfriend and co ruler Minnie Mouse.

Their four pets Pluto, Fifi, Fluffy and Figaro (Who loved sneaking off into Italy on occasion when no one was really paying attention.) 

His best friend and second in command Donald Duck with his girlfriend (and the  _ second  _ second in command) Daisy Duck, along with Donald’s nephews Huey, Dewey, and Louie.

A general aide for guidance and a friend a little yellow cuckoo clock bird with a pink bow named Cuckoo Loca.

And finally another dear friend of his, and third in command Goofy Goof, who was currently bottle feeding his newborn son Max.

Mickey approached them, holding the egg out in front of them all. 

“Gawrsh Mickey, what’s that?” Goofy asked.

“Oooh! Ohh! It’s an egg!” Cuckoo Loca said excitedly as she flapped her wings. She flew over and perched on the egg. “I’m great at taking of eggs!”

She cleared her throat and began to sing, _ “Little eggy, little eggy, sleep tight and sleep well. And soon you’ll be dreaming, safe and sound in your shell.” _

  
  


Mickey smiled and patted her head gently with his finger tip. “Aww, you sure are sweet.”

Cuckoo Loca giggled a bit. “So where’d you find this little guy?”

“You know how Circe made a sacrifice to us?” Mickey asked. “The evil that was festering inside Thackery Binx? I managed to turn it into this.”

Cuckoo Loca pulled back in fear. “That thing’s the evil stuff that was inside Thackery Binx!?”

“Ah don’t worry, it’s not going to hurt you now.” Mickey reassured. “In fact it’s completely harmless.”

Cuckoo Loca eyed it curiously. “You sure?”

“Of course I am.” Mickey said gently. 

She frowned.

Mickey pet her under her chin. “I promise pal.”

Cuckoo Loca smiled. “All right, I trust ya, but … ... Is this thing gonna hatch at some point?”

“Yeah uh … ... At least I think so.” Mickey said. Eyeing the egg closer.

“And … ... what’s going to come out of there?” Cuckoo Loca asked.

“Shucks I … .. I don’t know … ... But I know it won’t be dangerous.” Mickey said. 

“Oh Mickey.” Minnie said as she went over to him. “Are we going to take care of it?”

“Gosh, I’m not sure if we have time to. You know with your bow boutique, your pet shop, the clubhouse, me, Donald, and Goofy’s err … various businesses … .. And looking over all of ToonTown and Duckville, along with taking care of Max, I … .. I really don’t think we can take care of it … ..” Mickey said, shifting the weight of the egg.

“Then who can?” Daisy asked.

…. ….. …… …….. …. …. …… ….. …. ….. …. …… ….. …. …… …. ….. …. …. ….. …. … … … 

Figment giggled in glee as he flew around in circles, spewing magic everywhere. He laid down on a pile of leaves with his hands behind his head, “Aaaah, this is the life!”

“Figment?”

He looked up from his leaf pile. “Mickey? Is that you?” He got up and ran over. “I haven’t seen you in ages, how are you!?”

“I’m fine.” Mickey said with a slight smile. 

“So what brings you here?” Figment asked, walking over to a stone table and reached under it. He pulled out two glasses. “So, what can I get ya to drink?”

  
  


“I’m sorry but I don’t really have time to stay.” Mickey said.

Figment sighed as he went back to his leaf pile and idly twirled his tail with his hand. “Oh, you’re always busy Mickey, can’t ya just stop for once and have a little fun?”

“I’m sorry, but I … .. I just came to ask you for a favor ..” Mickey explained.

“A favor?” Figment paused for a moment until a huge smile crept onto his face. “Of course! What do ya need buddy?”

Mickey placed the egg on the ground. “I was wondering if you could watch this for me?”

Figment was silent for a moment until he burst out into laughter. “You … .. you want me to watch that egg!? Wh … .. why would I do that?”

“Figment please.” Mickey frowned.

Figment wiped a stray tear from his eye and leaned against his stone bar table with one hand. “Listen Mickey, I’m not really the fatherly type. I don’t think I could do that.”

“Oh please Figment.” Mickey begged. “We’re all just so busy right now, especially since Max was born and I .. .. I … .. I really need your help pal .. …”

Figment exhaled. “I can’t raise a kid either, when that thing hatches I … I don’t know what I would do. I don’t interact too much with babies …. Their imagination level is pretty low at that age, so I … I can’t handle one I’m sorry … ....”

Mickey thought for a moment. “How about this? You can take care of the egg until it hatches, and I can take the baby off your hands after that? By then I’m sure we’ll be able to have made enough adjustments to accommodate another baby.”

Figment was deep in thought for a moment before sticking his hand out to him. “It’s a deal!”

Mickey smiled as he gripped his hand and shook it. “Thanks pal!” He put his hand down. “All you gotta do is keep it warm.”

“Pfffft! No problem!” Figment said as he wrapped his tail around the egg. “I’ve got this  _ all  _ under control.”

….. …. ….. ….. …. …. …… ….. ….. ……. ……. …… …… ….. …….. ……. …… ….. …. …. … .

As the sun sank behind the horizon and the moon rose into the sky, the air gained a slight chill.

“Bbbbbrrrr!” Figment shivered. “I feel like an ice cube!” 

He glanced over at the egg. “I bet your chilly too eh?” Figment gripped the egg and pulled it into his leaf pile, gathering as many as he could around it. “There!” He said as he wiped his hands together. “That oughta keep ya warm!”

Another burst of wind came by, sending a chill down Figment’s spine. He eyed the leaf pile and got in. “Hey, scooch over, make some room for me!” He settled in next to the egg and examined its shell : a blue gray speckled with baby blue spots.

  
  


Figment touched the shell with one hand. “Boy, you’re still cold?” He added his other hand, before deciding to pull it into a hug. “This feel better?” He wrapped his tail around it. “Not much of a talker are ya?” He chuckled. “That’s okay, I like someone who can listen.”

Figment yawned as his eyes started to flutter shut. “Night egg, see ya in the morning.”

  
  



	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 3 - Figment and The Egg**

**. .. . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. . . . .. . . .. . . .. .. . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . .. .. . .**

Figment yawned and stretched as he woke up. “Good morning egg!” He hugged it closely. “You feeling warmer now little buddy?”

He giggled as he got up and went to his rock table. “Boy, am I hungry!”

Figment dug through all his stuff, looking for food. “Hmmmm what do I have? Oatmeal? Nah, not feeling it, uh let's see … .. .. Cereal? Nah! Hmmm … ... Eggs? Yes perfect! … ...” He grabbed the carton and set it on the table. He was about to crack it onto a pot shaped stone to cook it when he froze.

In the pile of leaves the egg sat, light shining off of it. Figment panicked and put the eggs away. “Okay, granola it is!”

He poured a huge bowl of it and sat down next to the egg. Figment grabbed a handful of granola and threw it into his mouth. “So uh, do you eggs eat anything?” He thrust some granola into the egg shell, making it spatter into the leaves. “I guess you just eat heat huh?” As he asked as he crammed more leaves around it. “There! A nice breakfast for ya!” He giggled.

Figment laid back into the leaves, resting his head on one of his palms, and poofed a tablet into existence. With his free hand he scrolled down. “I just have to check in on General Knowledge back at Cranium Command and my main contact Bing Bong.” He idly curled his tail as he tapped a few times before poofing it away again. “Done!”

“Whooo hooo!” Figment cheered as he leapt into the air. “Work’s done, time for fun!” He floated slowly back down to the leaf pile and relaxed. “You don’t know how great this is eggy!” He pulled it into close hug, snuggling it close. “I just gotta check in once a day, and my work’s done! That means more time for fun!”

Figment looked at the egg. “So …. .. What do you do for fun?”

The egg continued being an egg.

“Ah, the silent type ah?” Figment giggled as he floated into the air, his arm to his chest with his eyes shut tight. Then he proudly proclaimed “Well luckily for you I’m the king of fun!”

He crashed back into the pile of leaves. “Well, more accurately I’m the king of imagination buuuuuut …. .. You get the picture .... ..”

Figment examined the egg and though for a moment before snapping his fingers. “I got it!”

He fluttered over to a patch of pastel pink, yellow, and white flowers, and took a long exaggerated sniff of them. “Lovely.” Grabbing two handfuls of flowers he went back the egg and sat down. Slowly Figment weaved the stems together, forming them into a crown. “Perfect!”

He placed it on top of the egg and messed with it until it fit the head of the egg perfectly. “There! That oughta keep you warm, right?” He tapped his chin. “But what else can help? Oh! Fire’s warm!”

Figment gathered some firewood and put it far enough away from the leaf pile to not light them on fire, but close enough to feel the warmth. He took a deep breath and blew fire onto the tinder. A flame of light purple lit up the logs, flickering brilliantly.

Figment smiled widely. “There! Nice and toasty little guy?!” He asked, elbowing it slightly in the side. Then he grabbed a large handful of leaves and threw them into the air, “Oh no it looks like it’s raining leaves!”

Figment hugged onto the top of the egg and laughed as they fell onto his back. “Don’t worry I can be your umbrella!” He let go of the egg and plopped back into the leaves. “Hmm now what? Oh, I can show you my tablet!” He poofed it into existence again and held it up to the egg.

“This is my contact list.” Figment said as he scrolled down. “I only have to check in once a day, but I also get updates on all the creative ideas people have! Looky here!”

There were tons of images, showing all the creative ideas everyone ever had. “Ooooh, lets see … .. a little child is painting her chameleon friend on her wall! And another one! Oooooooh, more Axe Girl art, I am loving it!” He switched to a different app. “And here’s my music! My friend Gloria showed me this one!”

He pressed play and sung along loudly with the song _ , “There’s a great big beautiful tomorrow! Shining at the end of everyday! There’s a great big beautiful tomorrow! And tomorrow's just a dream away!” _ He giggled. “You like this song? Oh! How about this one?”

Figment cleared his throat as he changed the song, then began to sing as if he were an opera singer,  _ “One little spark of inspiration, is at the heart of all creation! Right at the start of everything that’s new, one little spark lights up for you!” _

He giggled as he plopped onto his back next to the egg. “You know, you’re a lot better company than Nigel.” Figment rolled onto his stomach. “He wouldn’t know the first thing about imagination if it bit him in the butt.” He stood up and spread his arms. “Imagination is about fun! And you can’t have fun if you regulate it and make it so scientific! You have to set it ….”

“Freeeeee!” Figment flew into the air before floating down again as if he were a leaf. “You know I can teach you  _ aaaaaalll  _ about that stuff when you hatch.” He paused. “I mean if you'll let our ol’ uncle Figment visit ya!” He laughed a bit as he elbowed the shell and laid on his arms.

Figment yawned. “I’m beat! I need to recharge the ol’ imagination tank.” He cuddled into the pile of leaves and hugged onto the egg. “You know kid, you’re a lot of fun for an egg.” 


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 4 - Figment The Father**

**. . .. . . . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . . .. . . . .. . . .. . . .. . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . .. . . .. . . .. . . .. . .. . .. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_ “We share a magic daaaaay! We share enchanted niiiiiiiiiiights!”  _ Figment sung to the egg.  _ “It’s a neverending story, that together we all write! It’s been a part of me! It’s been a part of you! Part of growing up together! Sharing a dreeeaaam come true!” _

Figment laughed as he pulled the egg into a hug. A few weeks had passed since Mickey dropped off the egg, and despite his initial quelms, Figment was loving having it there.

“Good morning kiddo! Well I guess you’re not a kid yet, you’re an egg. Good morning Eggo!” Figment went over to his stone closet and pulled out a yellow sweater, his name printed near the bottom in dark red letters. “It’s a little chilly this morning eh? I gotta get you one of these.”

He sat next to the egg and nuzzled it. “I’ll have to knit you one.” He poofed a pair of knitting needles and thread into existence. He leaned back, putting one foot on top of another and got to work, humming  _ It’s a Small World  _ under his breath. 

He was working on it for a while until a cracking sound caught his attention. His ears twitched as he looked over at the egg. “Eggy? Is that you?” 

The shell off the egg had a fresh crack on it, new ones forming all around. Figment gasped and accidentally poofed his knitting needles out of existence. “You’re hatching! I … I gotta go tell Mickey!”

He was about to fly off but paused. “But I don’t wanna leave you all alone when you hatch …. You’re … you’re just a baby ain’t ya?” 

Figment got out his tablet and sent a message:  _ Hey Cuckoo Loca! The egg’s hatching! I don’t wanna leave the little guy alone when they hatch, so can you be a pal and tell Mickey for me?  _

_ Thanks! _

**_F_ ** _ i _ G **M** **_e_ ** **_n_ ** t

…… …. …. . … .. ….. ….. …… ….. …… ….. …. …. … .. … … … ….. … …….. ……. …. ….. …

Max scooted on the grassy knoll, starting to crawl towards Goofy, giggling. Goofy smiled as he put his arms out. “Here Maxie! Come to daddy, Maxie!”

He laughed more as he crawled towards him.

Cuckoo Loca sighed happily from a branch on a nearby tree. “They’re so cute at this age ….”

She was startled by a sudden ringing.  _ Oh, I got a message.  _ She took out her tablet to check.  _ From Figment. _

_ Hey Cuckoo Loca! The egg’s hatching! I don’t wanna leave the little guy alone when they hatch, so can you be a pal and tell Mickey for me?  _

_ Thanks! _

**_F_ ** _ i _ G **M** **_e_ ** **_n_ ** t   
  


Cuckoo Loca’s eyes lit up as she flew down from her perch. “Mickey! Mickey! Miiiiickey!”

Everyone looked at her, curiously.

“What’s wrong?” Mickey asked. “Is something wrong?”

“Yes … .. no … .. wait .. . I … .. I don’t know … .. but, the egg is hatching!” Cuckoo Loca exclaimed.

Mickey’s eyes widened. “The egg’s hatching? Gosh! We gotta get over there!”

… … … .. .. . .. … . . . . . …. …. … … … … … … … .. . .. … .. . . . ….. … …. … .. … .. . .. . . 

Figment paced back and forth nervously as the egg continued to crack and shell scattered all over the ground. “Oh no, what am I going to do? What if they hatch before Mickey gets here? What if they cry? I can’t take care of babies!”

He sat back down next to the egg and held onto it. “Don’t worry buddy, I’ll try my best, all right?”

Figment sighed anxiously as he leaned back into the leaf pile and looked to the sky. “What am I going to do?”

…… …… ….. …. .. . .. .. …. ………. …….. …… ….. …….. ….. ….. ….. ….. …. …… ….. …..

“There we go Maxie.” Goofy said as he picked up his son. Max grabbed onto one of Goofy’s ears and giggled as he tugged on it. Goofy smiled and kissed his cheek gently. “You excited Maxie?” 

Max replied by chewing on his hand.

“I’m ready.” Cuckoo Loca said, landing on Mickey’s head. “But, you’re sure it’s …. Uh … what did you call it? Bee knife?”

“Benign.” Mickey said. “And yeah, whatever hatches from the egg will be just fine.”

“It better be.” Donald grumbled. 

“Donald, relax.” Daisy said, grabbing onto his arm gently. “If Mickey says it’s fine, it’s fine.”

“We got everyone?” Mickey asked.

“Fifi! Pluto! Fluffy! Figaro!” Minnie called her and Mickey’s pets to attention. The four lined up, fully attentive. “We’re all set.”

…… ….. … … … …… ……. ….. … …. … …. …. … … …. …. …. … … …. ….. ….. ….. … … 

Figment covered his eyes and shuddered. He peeked at the egg through his fingers before clamping his eyes shut again.  _ Why am I so scared? It’s just a baby …. Just a being with little to no imagination …. .. I shouldn’t be scared …. It’s just completely incomprehensible to me … no … no big deal ….. …. .. ... _

He shivered and hugged his knees to his chest.  _ I just hope Mickey gets here soon …. …. _

Figment glanced back at the egg. A bright blue clawed hand burst through the shell.

He gasped and grabbed his tail tightly, twisting it back and forth.  _ Oh no no no no no no no ….. Mickey where are you!? _

……… ……… ….. . ….. … …. .. … .. . .. . . . .. ….. . …. … .. . .. … .. . …. …. ……. …….. ….. ….

Cuckoo Loca frowned as she landed on Minnie’s head.

“Oh! Aren’t you just excited to see the new baby?” Minnie asked her.

__ The little bird forced a smile. “Y .. yeah, it’s gonna be great …”

“I even made a special bow for them!” Minnie said, showing her wrapped present. “Daisy and I put a lot of hard work in it.”

Cuckoo Loca forced a smile. “Oh that …. that’s great! I … I can’t wait to see it …” She fluttered over to Donald and sat on his hat, sighing a little bit. “Oh Donald, you don’t trust this egg either do you?”

“Of course not!” Donald spat. “Mickey just put all that evil in an egg and he’s trying to tell us it’s safe? That’s phooey!”

“I agree.” Cuckoo Loca said. “I just wish everyone else did .. ...”

…… … …… … …. …. …. . .. …. ….. . . . . .. . .. . …… ….. …… ….. … ….. …. …. ….. …. … 

A small, blue, scaly head burst through the egg shell, looking around curiously with big, bright, lavender eyes. She clawed her way out and stumbled onto the ground, chin first. Now Figment was able see she was a baby dragon. Her tiny wings waved back and forth as she tried to stagger up.

Figment gripped his tail tightly and panicked. “Oh no …. Oh dear …. What do I do? There’s a baby … ...  _ Miiiiiickey  _ … ..”

The baby dragon babbled as she crawled towards Figment. He whimpered as he backed up more. “H … hello there Eggy … uh I … I mean I guess you’re not Eggy anymore, huh?” He let out an anxious chuckle. “Uh …. .. I … .. I … .. please …. … help …. ..”

……… … . …. .. ….. … ….. .. ….. ….. …. …. ….. …. …… … ……. …. . ….. ….. ….. …. .. 

Mickey and his friends made it to the hill just outside of Figment’s relm, Figonia. 

Cuckoo Loca sighed as she dug deeper into Donald’s hat. “Here we go .. ….”

… …. . … .. . … .. … .. . .. … .. .. .. .. .. . . .. …. … .. .. . .. .. .. … .. .. .. .. .. … …. …. …. .. … …. 

Figment was cornered against a tree by a baby, who was giggling and drooling. He tried to distract himself and caught sight of her back scales that matched his in color. He looked at his arm to confirm, then back at her.

She sat down in front of him and babbled. She let out a hiccup followed by a small puff of purple fire.

Figment examined her closer. Although her horns were a sickly green, the curvature of them seemed awfully familiar. He stroked his own horns gently, feeling the shape of them.

“Wait … .. are you … ..?”

“Figment!”

Figment looked up to see Mickey and the others coming over the hill. He sighed in relief. “Oh thank goodness you’re here!” 

Donald and Cuckoo Loca were still on the defensive, staying close by Mickey’s side as he approached the baby dragon.

“Hey there little guy!” Mickey said as he picked her up. “Aren’t you a cutie?”

He turned to show the others. “Isn’t she just adorable?”

“.... .. Yes .. …” Cuckoo Loca hesitated.

Minnie giggled. “Oh Mickey, she’s adorable! And I’ve got the perfect bow for her!” She held the box out to them.

The baby dragon sniffed the box before letting out a small squee and digging her claws into the wrapping. She stuck her head in and pulled out the orange bow, gumming it.

Minnie giggled as she grabbed it and placed it on the baby’s head. “Now you look even cuter!”

When Figment got closer, Donald stood slightly in front of him, eyeing the baby curiously. “M … .. .. Mickey?”

“Yeah?” Mickey replied, looking back at him.

“Wh .. … .. why does she look like me?” Figment asked.

Mickey looked between him and the baby dagron, mentally making comparisons between the two of them. “Gosh, I ... .. I don’t know. You spent a lot of time with her, maybe your magic had something to do with it?”

“Really?” Figment looked at her more. “So she’s … my daughter.”

Mickey shrugged. “If you want her to be your daughter, I guess she is.”

“But Mickey .. …” Donald tried to protest.

Figment grabbed the baby dragon from Mickey’s arms. “Yeah … … .. Yeah she is my daughter!”

“But .. … ...” Cuckoo Loca tried to interject.

“Gawrsh, what are you going to name her, Figment?” Goofy asked, bouncing his own baby up and down slightly.

“Hmmmmmmm .. …. ...” Figment tapped his chin. 

She hiccuped again and a small purple flame puffed into the air.

“I’ve got it! Spark! My little Spark … … ...”

  
  
  



	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 5 - Baby Mine**

**. .. . .. … .. . .. . . .. . . .. . . .. . . .. . .. . . . .. . .. .. . .. . .. .. .. . .. . .. .. . .. .. . .. . . .. . .. . .. . . . . . . .. .**

Figment swaddled baby Spark in a royal purple blanket, smiling down at her. “My little Spark … … my precious daughter .. …. ...” He smiled even wider. “I can’t wait to teach you  _ aaaaaaaaallll  _ about imagination!”

Spark babbled as she pawed the air.

Figment set her down and flew in the air in excitement. “Oooooh! I can’t wait! I’m gonna start right now!” Then he landed next to her, laughing. He sat down and took out his tablet. “Remember this? From when you were an egg? It’s my magic imagination tablet!”

He handed it to her. “Why don’t ya give it a spin Spark?”

Spark blinked as she looked at all the creative ideas flowing in on the screen. Then she stuck the top of the tablet in her mouth.

Figment gasped. “Spark no!” He pulled it out of her mouth, and put his hand onto his shoulder. “Spark, sweetie, this isn’t food. You can’t eat it.”

Spark pawed at the screen again, giggling. Figment smiled warmly as he pulled her into a hug. “Awww, come here you!”

Figment rolled onto his back, holding his giggling daughter in the air above him. “Who’s daddy’s little girl? You are! You are!” He sat up and hugged her as close as he could. “You ready for your play date sweetie?”

Spark drooled in reply. 

Figment chuckled as he put on his baby holder and placed her inside. “Come on sweetie, lets go!”

… .. … … .. . . .. .. … …. …. ….. ….. ….. …. …. … … .. …. …. …. … … …. … … …. …. .. … 

Max chewed on his toy block before slamming it against another one. Goofy smiled as he leaned up against the trunk of a tree.

“Hi guys!” Figment greeted as he landed.

“Gawrsh, hiya Figment!” Goofy greeted.

Max made small baby sounds and waved.

“Hiya pal!” Mickey said.

“Oh, hello!” Minnie giggled.

“Hello Figment! Hello Spark!” Daisy greeted.

Pluto and Fifi barked excitedly, while Figaro and Fluffy let out small meows.

Donald and Cuckoo Loca looked at each other, making a silent agreement to be on the defense.

“We’re here for our playdate!” Figment said as he let Spark out of the baby carrier, and placed her beside Max.

Max giggled as he reached out his hand towards her. Cuckoo Loca panicked and flew between them, landing on one of the blocks. “Uh … .. can I play too?”

Max laughed and clapped in reply. Spark smiled widely and flapped her wings.

Cuckoo Loca forced a smile as she plopped down next to Max on the grass. While he continued his block tower, Spark scanned the small meadow until her eyes landed on a small patch of flowers. She laid on her side and rolled over to them.

She sniffed them and sneezed a small flame. Spark sniffled before gripping the flowers in her mouth and bringing them back over to Max. Then she spat them out and started weaving the stems together.

Cuckoo Loca eyed her curiously.

When she was finished she held a flower crown in her hands and put it on Max’s head. He giggled as he grabbed it and chewed on the petals.

Spark giggled as she clapped. Cuckoo Loca examined the flower crown and once she decided it was harmless let it slide.

Figment flapped his wings excitedly. “Ooooh! She’s already learning about imagination and creativity!” He sniffled as he wiped a tear from his eye. “I’m so proud of her!”

“She looks like she’s doing great so far.” Mickey said, smiling a bit. “How’s she been alone with you?”

“Oh, she’s been great!” Figment said. “She’s my pride and joy! My little apple dumpling gang! I love her thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis much!” Figment stretched his arms out super wide.

Spark giggled as she looked at her dad and babbled. Figment smiled and pulled her into a hug. “My little princess!”

Cuckoo Loca frowned as she went back to perch on Donald’s hat. “Can you believe this? They’re all going goo goo eyed over this … … this … … this monster baby!”

“I know!” Donald said. “I don’t trust her … … ....”

Spark let out a big yawn as she sleepily rested her head on Figment’s shoulder. “I think it’s time for someone’s nappy time!” He turned to everyone and waved as he put Spark in the baby carrier. He fastened her in and flew away.

Cuckoo Loca huffed as she watched them fly away.  _ Have nice nap, you little monster …. ….. .. _

  
  
  



	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 6 - Meeting Mother Nature**

**. .. . .. . .. . .. . . . .. . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . .. . .. . . . .. . . . . . .. . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . . .. . .. . . .. .**

“Max, come on!” Six year old Spark giggled as she ran through the grassy plains.

“I’m coming Spark!” Max giggled as he chased after her.

Spark stopped and smirked at him. “Hey Max, I bet you can’t catch me!”

Max grinned a big toothy grin. “Oh, really?”

“In fact, I bet I can find such a good hiding place that you won’t be able to find me  _ aaaaallll  _ day!” Spark bragged.

“Oh yeah? We’ll see about that!” Max laughed.

“All right, you count and I hide!” Spark said, flapping her wings excitedly.

Max put his head against a tree and covered his eyes. “One …. .. two …. .. three … ..” Slowly Max started looking away from the tree and back towards Spark.

“No Max, ya can’t peek!” Spark protested.

“Oh.” Max said as he looked back at the tree.

“Now start again.” Spark said.

“One …. .. Two …. .. Three …. …” Spark scampered off as he counted. She puffed two flower crowns she had made earlier into existence, pacing one on her head and one on her tail, keeping close to the ground in a crawl.

_ Hmmm is this enough camouflage?  _ She rolled in the grass, gathering as much as she could of it on her back.  _ There! Perfect! _

“ …… .. Six …. … Seven …. … Eight …. ..”

_ Uh oh! I gotta hide, and fast!  _ She rolled down the small hill into a small valley, then took cover in a nearby bush. 

“.... …. Nine …. … Ten! Ready or not here I come!” Max called.

Spark huddled closer into the bush, hugging her legs and tails close, mentally giggling to herself. She waited a second to see if she heard Max’s footsteps or anything. Once she was sure the coast was clear she stuck her head out slightly and scanned the area. 

Spark followed out of the bush and took shelter behind a tree.  _ Where even is he?  _ She climbed the tree trunk and sat on one of the branches. She could see Max still on the other side of the hill, looking for her.

Spark put her hands to her mouth to stifle her giggling.  _ Oh Max! You’ll never find me!  _ She pulled back into the leaves and stayed there, keeping an eye on Max. When she was positive he didn’t see her, she slid down the trunk back into the grass.  _ The farther I get away, the better my hiding spot! _ _   
  
_

She crawled through the grass some more until she reached a large plot of sunflowers.  _ Oh wowzers! I wonder if I could make a  _ **_giant_ ** _ flower crown out of this? Daddy would love it! _

Spark flew through the flowers, admiring their beauty. “Ooooh, these are so pretty!” She sniffed one of them, then she sneezed a small purple flame. “Oops.”

“Bless you.” Said an older, gentle voice.

“Thanks.” Spark sniffled. “Wait … .. is someone here?”

“Yes my child, I am over here.” Continued the soft voice.

Spark flew over to the source of the sound and landed. “H … .. Hello?”

“Over here young one.”

Spark looked over to see what looked like a middle aged human woman. She had soft brown curls, and a white, flowy dress. Spark sat by her, mimicking the criss cross way her legs were as she sat. “H … .. hello I’m Spark.”

“I know.” The woman smiled gently. “You’re Figment’s daughter right?”

Spark’s eyes widened slightly in surprise, but she nodded. “Y … .. .. Yeah. Who … .. .. Who are you?”

“Well, my duties deal with humanity.” She explained. “I look after the non magical areas, and deal with well , .. … .. the rather mundane I suppose.”

Spark blinked. “No, I mean your name.”

“Oh.” The woman blushed visibly. “I’m Mother Nature, but I also go by Gloria.”

“Hello Gloria!” Spark giggled. “It’s nice to meet ya!”

Gloria smiled a bit. “It’s not the first time we met, but it has been a while.”

Spark blinked again. “We’ve … .. .. met?”

“Goodness yes, your father is a personal friend of mine.” She took out her own tablet. “Imagination is a huge part of humanity.”

She scrolled down. “We have so many creative people. Look: Bay Kennish , Lizzie Mcguire , Chyna Parks , Miley Stewart. So much creativity, see?”

Spark flapped her wings in excitement. “Cool! But , .. … .. I still don’t remember meeting you.”

“I didn’t think you would dear.” Gloria said. “You were an infant when I visited you.”

“Oh.” Spark let out a dry laugh. “I guess that makes sense. Daddy says babies aren’t good at ‘membering stuff , or imagination.” 

Gloria let out a small giggle. “That is true. However I could see that, … .. .. pardon my pun,  _ spark  _ of imagination in you, even as an infant. You truly are Figment’s daughter.”

Spark blushed a bright red. “Th … .. .. thank you … .. ..”

“You’re welcome.” Gloria said sweetly. “So, what brings you here, young one?”

“I … .. .. I was playing hide and seek with my friend Max.” Spark said. “I bet him that he wouldn’t be able to find me, because I’m the master at hiding!”

“Oh I see.” Gloria said. “But, you didn’t wander too far did you?”

“Well I uh … .. .. I … .. .. I .. … I guess I did … .. .. just a little … .. ..” Spark said anxiously as she gripped her tail and blushed a deeper beet red. 

“Oh dear, you should probably head back.” Gloria said. “He might get worried if he can not find you.”

“But that’s the whole fun of the game!” Spark protested.

Gloria shook her head. “Not if he thinks you’re missing, young one. You need to go back before he gets worried.”

“No!” Spark huffed. “I wanna win!”

“Spark … … ..” Gloria warned, her voice firm yet still silky and smooth.

She sighed. “All right … … I’ll go find him … … ..”

“Spark! Spark!”

“Cuckoo Loca?” Spark asked. She stumbled over to where she heard her name called from and paused. “What are you doing here?” The little bird landed in front of her, her wings crossed and her foot tapping. 

Spark let out a small, nervous chuckle. “Am I in trouble?”

Cuckoo Loca nodded once firmly, not changing her posture. “We’ve been looking all over for you!”

“I .. .. .. I’m sorry.” Spark whimpered, folding her wings and tail down. 

“She meant no harm Cuckoo Loca, she was merely playing.” Gloria explained. “She ended up here by mistake.”

Cuckoo Loca softened her posture. “O … .. .. oh! Mother Nature! Hi!” She looked back at Spark who was shaking slightly. She felt a small prang of guilt in her stomach.  _ She is just a kid, and it’s not like she’s been hostile … … .. Unless she was planning something behind our backs! _

She looked back to Spark and her teary eyes.

“I’m sorry Cuckoo Loca.” She sniffled. 

Cuckoo Loca sighed as she put her wing gently on Spark’s snout. “Come on kid, lets just go home. Figment will have to deal with punishing you.”

Spark’s stomach churned. “O … .. Okay.” She looked back at Gloria as she followed Cuckoo Loca. 

“Perhaps we can catch up sometime young one.” Gloria said. “When everyone knows you are here.”

Spark nodded slightly, afraid to speak, as she and Cuckoo Loca left.

.. … … … . . . . . .. . . . . .. . … .. . … . . .. .. .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. .. . .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. … .. .. .. .. 

“Cuckoo Loca … … .. are we lost?” 

“No of course we’re not! Why would you ask that?”

“Because we’ve passed this same rock five times.” Spark said, huffing out of breath. 

Cuckoo Loca landed on the rock and rolled her eyes. “We’re not lost. The rocks around here are just similar, that’s all.”

Spark frowned and sat down. 

“We're not lost, I know exactly where we’re going.” Cuckoo Loca continued, not noticing that Spark was getting distracted by the rock that she was perched on. When she started giggling Cuckoo Loca looked at her. “What’s so funny?” She asked curiously, jumping down to her level to look at the rock too.

Spark pointed to a small patch of moss and laughed even more. Cuckoo Loca tilted her head. “I don’t get it … .. ..”

“No, no, look!” Spark laughed, pointing again.

The bird shook her head. “I’m sorry, I still don’t see it.”

“It’s a clown on a unicycle juggling flaming cactuses!” Spark laughed, her wings flapping in excitement. “Don’t you see it?”

Cuckoo Loca squinted as she leaned in closer. All there was to her was just an odd patch of moss. She sighed a little. “You truly are Figment’s daughter aren’t you?”

“Yep!” Spark giggled.

There was a rustling in the nearby bushes. Cuckoo Loca panicked and fell off the rock. Spark joined her and crouched behind the rock, curling her tail close to her body.

“What was that?” Spark whispered in fear.

“I dunno kid.” Cuckoo Loca said. “Just … .. just stay low I can handle this.”

Cuckoo Loca regained her perch on the rock and squinted at the bushes. “Who … .. who’s there?”

Out of the bush came a rabbit with ruffled black fur,in tattered blue shorts.

  
  
  
  



	25. Chapter 25

**… … .. … .. .. . .. . .. .. .. .. .. …. . .. . . . . .. . .. . .. .. .. . … .. .. .. . . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . . .. . .. . . .. . .. . ..**

**Author’s Note :** Well that was a rather short part compared to part 1 now wasn’t it? The reason is the next part gets in depth about something entirely different, and I thought it would be better as its own part entirely instead of just a part of “ Part 2 “ like I originally intended it to be. The deeper I got into Outlining it , the more I realized it needed its own section to itself, so here it goes … … …. Part 3 here we come!

**Bonus Music PlayList For Fun :**

Innocence by Avril Lavigne 

My Little Girl by Tim Mcgraw

There’s a Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow by Rex Allen

One Little Spark by The Sherman Brothers

Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlisle

**… … …. .. .. … … .. … .. .. …. . . . . …. .. . . . . . .. .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. .. …. .. . . .. . .. . . . . .**

**Author’s Note :** Welcome to part 3! Focusing on Oswald The Lucky Rabbit during the war against Universal. It’s more or less an allegory about how Disney lost the rights to Oswald The Lucky Rabbit to Universal, and because of that Mickey Mouse was created. 

Also I don’t think I ever mentioned this before in an author’s note or anything, but my main inspiration for Spark is Nyx from the My Little Pony : Friendship is Magic fanfic by Pen Stroke.

**Here’s some more exceptions to the Disney timeline in this story :**

O Brother , Where Art Thou ? - This is an odd exception, especially since this part of the story introduces the Universal Universe (As in things owned by Universal , NBC , and everything under that control. So like because of Deal or No Deal being originally on NBC and now on CNBC, that Howie Mandel only exists there, and he never created Bobby’s World as that would be in the … … .. Disney timeline actually. It’s got a huge history of changing hands so many times it’s hard to keep up with it. It could go in a separate universe for its current owner Splash Entertainment via a dimension split , along with Growing up Creepie, a bunch of Bratz Specials, P . J . Sparkles and the 2002 He - Man and the Masters of The Universe. Wowzers! What a diverse universe that would be!) O Brother , Where Art Thou ? wa a co production between Touchstone Pictures ( Owned by Disney ) and Universal Studios. So this movie exists within both universes ( Despite being released by Universal ) , and it is where the tear occurred in the universes. Similar events happened with Doug and the Viacom dimension, but this did not cause a war, and just ended with it joining the Disney dimension.

I want to explain how the curse by The Odd Sisters works a bit more. Villains that tried to harm royalty and died (Implying they made a deal and gave their souls to The Odd Sisters in exchange for help, much like The Evil Queen in  _ Fairest of All  _ did.) are part of the curse. However if they reformed (Like Kovu , Vitani , the other Outsider lionesses , Maleficent in well .. .. Maleficent , Kronk , and Fife ) they are not part of the curse. However they can summon hallucinations of their past flackies (Such as was done with Kronk and Fife in Part 1 during one of Binx’s dreams.)

Into The Spider - Verse : While being made by Sony Pictures Animation it is still in the timeline due to being Marvel and the fact Disney does advertise and merchandise it ( I got my figure of Miles Morales Spiderman at The Disney Store . )

  
  
  


**… …. … . …. … .. … . .. . . . … . … . . . . .. . …. … . . . . . .. .. . .. … .. .. . . . . . . .. .. .. . .. . .. . .. . .**

**Part 3 - The Great War**

Main Media Focuses ( Walt Disney ) : Oswald The Lucky Rabbit , The Alice Comedies 

Main Media Focuses ( Universal Studios ) : Oswald The Lucky Rabbit , Balto II : WolfQuest , Woody Woodpecker , Back To The Future : The Series , Minions and Despicable Me    
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Chapter 1 - Meeting the Rabbit**

**. .. . . .. . .. .. . . . .. . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . .. . .. . . . .. . . .**

“What are you doing here?” The rabbit snarled as he stomped over to the two of them.

“What do you mean what are we doing here?” Cuckoo Loca huffed back. “What are  _ you  _ doing here? … … And .. .. .. Who are you exactly?”

The rabbit sighed in exasperation. “Of course … .. I shouldn’t have expected either of you to know who I am. How foolish of me!”

“Hey, you don’t have to be so rude about it.” Cuckoo Loca said.

“Believe me bird brain, I do!”

Spark pulled her legs and tail closer to her chest as a small whimper escaped her throat.

“I know you’re back there dragon, no bother hiding from me.” The rabbit continued.

Spark popped her head out from behind the rock, staring at the rabbit with a blank, yet completely scared, expression. 

The rabbit glared back. “You two have some nerve coming here you know!”

“We didn't come here by choice!” Cuckoo Loca protested. “We got lost and ended up here!”

“Um, wh .. .. here exactly is .. … h .. .. here?” Spark asked, fumbling on her words.

The rabbit looked at them in silence for a moment before his expression softened into sadness. “You really don’t know, do ya?” He sighed and let his ears fall down. He turned back to them. “As far as I’m concerned, this place is Hell … .. … ..”

Cuckoo Loca and Spark looked at each other in worry before looking back at the rabbit. Spark went over and looked him in the eyes. “I … .. .. I’m Spark, and this is Cuckoo Loca.” She tried to force a smile, hoping it would help to cheer him up.

“I’m Oswald.” He sighed, not bothering to make eye contact. 

“It’s nice to meet you Oswald!” Spark said cheerfully.

Oswald looked at her in silence for a moment before deciding to respond to her. “It … .. is?”

“Yeah!” Spark wagged her tail excitedly. “You wanna play!?”

“Play?” Oswald asked.

  
  


“Uh huh!” Spark said, nodding rapidly. “Let’s play!”

Cuckoo Loca rolled her eyes. “We don’t have time to play Spark, we gotta get you home! Your dad’s worried sick about you!”

“Okay … ..” Spark sighed, her tail and ears drooping.

“Oh come on now, don’t give me that look.” Cuckoo Loca sighed. “Lets go.”

“W .. .. wait!” Oswald called. The two stopped mid step and turned around to face him. “Who is your father?”

“Figment.” Spark replied. “Why?”

“Because I know where he is! I can lead you to him!” Oswald said.

“You can?” Cuckoo Loca asked.

Oswald nodded. “Yeah! Of course I can!”

Cuckoo Loca hesitated for a second but she sighed and gave in. “All right … .. We’ll follow your lead … .. “

Oswald took the lead, the other two trailing behind him. 

“So, why are you even out here out here alone anyway?” Cuckoo Loca asked.

Oswald sighed. “Well it’s kind of a long story … … …. ....”

  
  
  
  



	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 2 - The Prior Kingdom**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

A black cat, Julius sat on his throne, carved out of an old tree stump. By his side was a young girl and his best friend named Alice, who was wearing brown boots and a fluffy petticoat over her bright yellow dress.

On his other side sat a rabbit in blue shorts named Oswald, alongside his mate, a rabbit in green skirt named Fanny, whom was stroking her stomach gently. The last member of the group as was a cat in a light pink skirt and hat with a small yellow flower coming out of the top of it, named Ortensia.

They gathered in a green meadow, covered in dozens of pastel colored flowers. Butterflies of various colors swooped down and drank nectar from the flowers before scaling back into the bright blue skies above.

“Oh , Oswald!” Fanny sighed happily. “I can’t wait until our little bundle of joy can experience life … ... …” She started stroking her stomach again.

Oswald smiled lightly as he pulled her closer to him, in a half hug. 

Ortensia picked grass out of the ground , blade by blade , as she stared at the rabbit sitting next to Oswald. She let out a small sigh as she turned her attention fully to the ground. Oswald had noticed her doing this often , but hadn’t really thought too much of it. 

_ Is she upset?  _

But everytime he tried to ask , his mouth suddenly dried up, and he wasn’t sure he would be able to properly form the words to ask her what was wrong. In fact he was baffled at the possibility anyone could be upset at all in such a beautiful place.

When she noticed Oswald’s staring she smiled and gave a small wave. Oswald awkwardly looked away and settled his gaze onto Alice who was combing through her brunette hair with a small brush made from thistles and old tree branches.

Julius sat in silence, tapping his fingers on the side of this throne as he often did when he pondered. Then he suddenly sat upright , alerting the others. “Who wants to go to the mortal world?”

Alice’s eyes widened in childlike wonder. “Oh can we?! It’s been such a long time since we’ve gone there!”

Julius smiled “Of course we can! Let’s go!”

Julius got off of his stump throne and headed to a small pond nearby , connect to a thin stream. He put his paw in the water and spun it around in delicate circles. Suddenly a portal opened up , showing the mortal world within it.

Julius hopped in first, followed closely by Alice. Oswald grabbed Fanny’s hand as he helped her into the portal. Ortensia sighed a bit before following them in too.

“This is wonderful!” Alice said excitedly, before twirling around. “It’s been far too long since we’ve been here!”

“Yeah, it sure has.” Julius said. “So, what shall we do first?”

“Oh! Can we take a walk in the park?” Alice asked, excitedly. 

“Of course.” Julius said, before looking over at the others. “Is everyone is all right with it, that is.”

“Sounds lovely!” Fanny said.

“I’m fine with it.” Oswald said.

“Ortensia?” Julius asked.

“Huh?” She asked, looking up from her paws. “Oh, uh, yes. I’d like to go to the park.”

“All right, let's go then!” Julius said, leading the way with Alice right behind him.

Oswald turned towards Fanny. “Come on Honey Bun! Lets go!”

“Coming!” She giggled.

Ortensia sighed, causing Fanny to look over.

“Hey, you okay?” She asked.

“Huh?” Ortensia asked.

Fanny frowned. “You sighed.” She went over and put her hand gently on her shoulder. “Is everything okay?”

Ortensia shivered and blushed a little bit at her touch. “Y .. .. … Yeah I’m .. .. .. I’m okay .. … ...” 

“Then come on, let's go!’ Fanny giggled, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the others.

Ortensia’s blush took over her whole face as they continued on. “Can you tell me what’s wrong Ortensia?”

“Well, you .. … .. you see I uh .. .. .. uh .. .. ..” She started before being interrupted by a loud rufflings noise. “Huh?”

Out of the bushes leapt a tuxedo cat, surrounded by a group of yellow creatures.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 3 - The Pounding of The Drums of War**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

“Who are you, imposter?” The cat hissed as he stepped towards Julius.

“Imposter?” Julius asked, bewildered, before frowning angrily. “I think you’re the fake cat around here. You’re comparing yourself to me?”

Julius let out a dry laugh. “You’re not even good enough to be my imposter.”

The other cat lunged towards him, tackling him down. “I’ll make you eat those words! No one disrespects me in my own kingdom!”

“Your kingdom?” Julius asked in puzzlement. “What do you mean your kingdom?”

“I mean,” The cat said as he got off. “You’re in  _ my  _ kingdom, threatening  _ my _ life!”

“Wait, we’re not in  _ your  _ kingdom! This is under my rule!” Julius said.

“Really now?” The other cat’s minions circled closer around him and the others. He tightened his grip on the yellow bag by his side. “If you’re trying to usurp me like Fuzzy Bunny, you’ve got another thing coming!”

“Fuzzy Bunny?” Oswald asked, pulling Fanny closer to his side.

The cat scowled at him. 

“Okay, okay, we’ll leave then.” Julius said, gripping Alice’s arm and heading back over to the pond. 

The other cat leapt in front of him. “No! You’re not getting off that easily!” 

Julius hissed as he tried to size his opponent and his minions up. He sideyed Alice and through gritted teeth said, “Run.”

Alice bolted towards the pond, getting the attention of the cat’s followers. They grabbed onto her, keeping her in place.

Alice screamed as she tried to shake them off of her. “Let me go! Stop! Stop!”

Julius panicked and tackled the other cat, causing the minions to let go of Alice and rush to their leader’s aid. They tackled Julius down, allowing Alice to get to the pond.

Julius attempted in vain to claw and paw the minions away from him, but he was easily outnumbered. 

“Julius!” Ortensia yelled, running towards the crowd.

“Ortensia wait!” Fanny said, grabbing her arm and pulling her back. “They’ll kill you!”

“Let go of me!” Ortensia hissed as she tried to get free. 

“Ortensia! Stop!” Fanny begged, pulling her close and restraining her.

The other cat stood by as his minions finished Julius off.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 4 - Born in Grief**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

“Julius!” The three yelled. 

Oswald tried to run into the crowd towards Julius.

“Oswald!? What are you doing!?” Ortensia gasped.

“Hunny Bunny no!” Fanny cried out.

Julius’ eyes widened as Oswald drew closer.

“Oswald, no! Run!” He gasped, pawing and clawing the minions away from him. “Get out of here!”

The other cat looked over at them and snarled. He turned to some of his other minions and commanded, “Don’t let them get away!”

Ortensia grabbed Fanny and Oswald’s paws and bolted off, followed closely behind by the cat’s goons.

“Ortensia!” Fanny breathed out, gripping her stomach. “I...I don’t feel so...good…”

“Just breathe!” Ortensia tried to say through her own hurried breathing. “Just...breathe…”

One of the minions lunged and grabbed onto Ortensia’s leg, pulling her. She lost grip of Oswald and Fanny’s paws as she tripped onto the ground.

“Ortensia!” Fanny gasped, reaching towards her.

“You and Oswald get out of here!” Ortensia replied as she struggled to get free. She turned around and was face to face with him.

Oswald and Fanny hesitated. Feeling another cramp in her stomach, Fanny toppled over in pain. Oswald grabbed her by the arm and hurried off.

To her, he didn’t seem vicious … .just … odd ….

  
  


She managed to turn herself over and kick the minion off. He looked at her with wide eyes as she staggered up. The minion stared at her curiously as she backed away. “Leave … leave me alone …”

He took a step forward and Ortensia looked confused. “You’re .. you’re not gonna hurt me?”

He shook his head. “Play!”

“Play?” She asked, cocking her head to the side.

“Play!” He laughed.

“Oooooh, you think we’re playing!” Ortensia said. 

He nodded. 

“Oh uh…” Ortensia thought for a second. “Wanna play …. Uh … tag?”

“Tag! Tag!” He said excitedly. 

“Well then..” Ortensia put her paw on his shoulder. “Tag, you’re it!” She giggled before running off.

The minion laughed as he followed after her. Ortensia gained speed, managing to outrun the little guy.

She stopped to catch her breath and looked back. Not seeing anyone else coming after her, she kept going.

“Oswald! Fanny!” She gasped out. “Where are you!? Fanny! Oswald!”

“Ortensia!” Her ears perked up at the sudden call and she looked around. “F .., Fanny?”

“Ortensia!” She called again.

She ran towards the sound of her voice and caught up with her and Oswald. 

“Ortensia!” Oswald said, as he pulled her into a tight, warm hug.

Ortensia blushed and her gaze went over to Fanny, who was still holding onto her stomach. She let go of Oswald and put her arm on her shoulder. “Are you okay?”

“I think so ,…” Fanny said through clenched teeth. She let out a loud groan as she tightened her grip. “... I … I … I’m … it … it hurts..”

“Oh, honeybun.” Oswald frowned, pulling her close and holding her protectively. “It’s okay … it’s okay … let’s find a place to rest.”

“What about there?” Ortensia asked, pointing to a small cave nearby.

“That’ll work for now.” Oswald said, pulling Fanny closer. “But we’ll need to find better shelter later.”

Oswald gently lead Fanny into the cave, and say her down while Ortensia followed close behind. 

Fanny groaned and breathed heavily as she gripped onto her abdomen. “It .. it hurts … Oh God it hurts!”

Ortensia’s expression turned from that of worry to being horrified. “Um … Oswald?”

“Yes Ortensia?”

“I ,,. I think she’s in labor.” 

Oswald and Fanny’s eyes widened.

“Wait … she’s having the baby!?” Oswald panicked. 

“I’m having my baby!?” Fanny screeched in fear. 

“I … I think so …” Ortensia said, forcing herself to stay calm.

“N … no that .. that can’t be .. I .. I’m not due for another m..month.” Fanny said through gritted teeth.

“All this stress probably put you into premature labor hunny bun.” Oswald said, sitting beside her and pulling her into his lap. 

Fanny let out a screech of pain, gripping onto Oswald’s arm tightly. 

Ortensia jumped, feeling something on her back. “TAG!” 

She turned around quickly to see the minion from earlier, clapping and giggling happily. 

Oswald stood in front of Fanny and snarled. “You...you stay away from my hunny bun!”

The minion tilted his head in confusion and let out an almost babbling like sound.

Oswald stepped in front of Ortensia, and put up his fists and moved around like an old timey boxers. “Come on! Put ‘em up! Put ‘em up! I’ll show ya what happens if you try and harm my family!”

The minion let out a confused “Whaaaaa?”

“Oswald! Oswald!” Ortensia said, grabbing his shoulder. “It’s okay, he’s harmless!”

“Harmless?” Oswald scoffed. “Did you see what they did to Julius!? They aren’t harmless!”

Ortensia’s ears and tails drooped, her eyes filling up with tears. “I … I … I don’t think. .. they kn..knew what they … were …. were doing …. their..their leader …. He … he told them to … they were following orders. .. he … he ...”

“Following orders isn’t an excuse!” Oswald snarled.

The minion looked over Oswald’s shoulder and saw Fanny flailing in pain. He pointed at her. “Hurt?”

“Stay away from her!” Oswald snarled. 

“Oswald!” Fanny called out in pain.

He looked back at her before quickly facing the minion again. “You … get out!”

“Oswald!” Fanny cried again.

He turned towards her this time, “I’m coming hunny bun!”, and rushed to her side.

Oswald knelt beside her, stroking her palm gently with his thumb. “Breathe, please my princess buttercup, breathe.”

“I .. I can’t do this… I … I ..” She said in near tears.

“You need to.” Oswald said, helping her lean against the wall. “Just … just breathe …”

“The … the baby’s coming …” She cried.

“You need to push.” Oswald said.

“P … push?” She groaned. “I CAN’T PUSH IT HURTS!”

Ortensia sat beside Fanny and grabbed her other paw. “You can do it.”

“I can’t!” She cried out.

Gently Ortensia stroked her ear with her free hand and gripped her hand tightly.

“Hurt?”

They looked up to see the minion standing in front of them, looking worried. “Hurt?”

“Get out of here!” Oswald barked.

“Hurt.”

“GET OUT OF HERE!” Oswald yelled louder.

The minion stepped towards Ortensia and stood in front of her. “Hurt?” He pointed to Fanny.

Ortensia shook her head. “She’s in labor.”

“Baby?”

“Yes, she’s having a baby.” Ortensia said.

He sat by her and started stroking Fanny’s ear. “Relaaaax.”

“Get your hands off of her!” Oswald yelled.

“Oswald …. It’s...okay …” Fanny grunted out.

“It’s Okay?! Those monsters killed Julius!” Oswald protested.

“I … I don’t think he’s gonna … hurt. .. us …” Fanny breathed out.

“But hunny bun, how do you know that he ...”

“He would have attacked by now if he wanted to hurt us.” Fanny managed to get out. “And...he wouldn’t be …. comforting ....me …”

Oswald groaned and turned to face the minion. “Listen, I need to help my hunny bunny right now, you stay put and I’ll deal with you afterwards. Got it!?”

The minion nodded before stroking Fanny’s ear again. Fanny let out a content noise as she tried to snuggle down more into the dirt to get more comfortable.

The minion kept stroking gently, making Fanny momentarily forget the pain. 

“Th .. thank you ..” She said giving him a small, gentle smile. “What is your name?”

“Kyle!” He said excitedly.

Fanny giggled cutely. “Well it’s nice to meet you, Kyle.” Before she let out another groan of pain.

  
  


“Fanny, you need to push.” Oswald said.

“I .. I can’t … I can’t …” She cried.

“Push! Push!” Kyle said, stroking her ear more.

“I … I guess I could …” Fanny bit her lip trying to suppress another sound of pain. “... try …”

Fanny pushed and let out another pained groan. The three of them kept gently stroking Fanny’s ears, trying to calm her down as she gave birth.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

  
  


An echo of cries filled the cave as Oswald held the baby in his arms. “It’s a boy!”

“Oh … a son!” Fanny said in glee, before letting out a yelp of pain.

“What’s wrong, hunny bun?” Oswald asked.

“It .. it still hurts …” She whimpered.

Oswald frowned and grabbed her hand again. “Just keep calm, okay? The worst part is over now, we just need to get the placenta out. Okay?”

Fanny sniffled and nodded as she started to push again and gritted her teeth. “But it...it still really,  _ really _ hurts.”

“Don’t worry, it’ll be over soon sweetheart.” Oswald said, kissing her cheek gently. “You just gotta push a few more times.”

Fanny nodded. She panted as she tried to push it out. A few moments later, she was sweatier than before and let out a pained gasp.

“Sweetie pie, what’s wrong?” Oswald said, stroking her ear gently.

“H .. hurts …. I .. I …”

“Um ...Oswald?” Ortensia said.

“What?” He asked, still clearly panicked.

“I … I don’t think that’s the placenta coming out.” 

“What do you mean?” Oswald asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

“I think … it’s another baby.” 

“What!?” Oswald and Fanny yelled.

“I think you’re having twins.” Ortensia said.

“A .. another baby!?” Fanny’s breathing grew even more rapid. “I could barely give birth to one! How am I supposed to have another one!?”

Kyle stroked her ear more. “Relax! Relax!”

“I … I can’t …” Fanny said. “I …”

Oswald laid down next to Fanny, and embraced her. He gently whispered in her ear, “You can do it, hunny bun. Just breathe …. you’re almost there, almost there ….. now … push. .. push …”

“O .. Okay …” Fanny sniffled, trying to push. “I .. it hurts …”

“I know, I know.” Oswald reassured. “But you can do this, I know you can.”

With Oswald by her side, and Kyle land Ortensia massaging her ears, Fanny kept going. 

  
  


. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

  
  


“You’re close, you’re so close …” Oswald whispered. “Just one more push … you can do it, sweetheart, you can do it ...”

Fanny huffed out a large breath as she got closer. 

“Aaaaaand …” Oswald said. “It’s another boy!” He showed the crying infant to Fanny. She smiled weakly as she laid flat on the ground.

“Okay,  _ now  _ the placenta!” Oswald said. “You can do it, hunny bun!”

Fanny’s smile turned into a frown as she shook her head. “I ... I … d .. don’t … th .. think. ..I c … can …”

“Wh … what? What do you mean?” Oswald asked in a panic.

“Fanny …” Ortensia teared up, stroking her ear again. 

“I … I …. I ..I don’t. .. th. ... think … I … I … c. .. can … do …. an … anything … I .. I think it’s … it’s m. … my … t. .. time …” She choked out.

Oswald’s eyes widened. “No no no no no no no no! Of..of course it’s not Fanny! Your...you’re just tired! You … you need rest! And...and you can rest once we get the pla...placenta out!”

Fanny shook her head. “I .. I d … d .. don’t think ... so ... my…. my love …”

“F .. Fanny … N … no ..” Ortensia cried. “We … we can’t lose you too!”

“No!” Kyle added sadly. 

“I .. I .. I can barely m … move … I … I’m in terrible pain and … and I just feel so … so … weak…” Fanny coughed. “I .. I … I don’t …. don’t th … think. .. I … I can hold on … any … longer …”

“B … b .. but ..” Oswald whined. “We..we don’t know ...we don’t know for … for sure that...that...that this is the … the end …”

Fanny grabbed his hand and gripped it as tight as she could. “Oswald … it’s okay …” She forced a smile and looked over at Ortensia. “You’ll … all be …. Fine …”

She turned slightly to face Kyle. “All of…” and then to the babies. “... You …”

Oswald pulled her into a tight hug and started sobbing. “Fanny … Fanny …. I love you … I love you!”

“I ...I love you … t … too …Hunny Bunny …” She coughed out, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. 

Oswald pulled her head onto his chest and kissed her forehead. 

Ortensia and Kyle both picked up a baby. Ortensia supported the baby’s head and rocked him back and forth as he cried.

“Shhh, it’s okay … it’s okay …” Ortensia made her voice gentle and started to sing, “Baby mine, don’t you cry. Baby mine, dry your eyes, rest your head close to my heart. Never to part, baby of mine.”

Kyle watched Ortensia and looked at the baby in his arms. He started rocking the baby super fast and singing at the top of his lungs, “BABY BABY CRRRRRRRRRRY! BABY!”

Oswald, Fanny, and Ortensia looked over, in confusion. Ortensia went over and grabbed Kyle’s arms. “No, no, let me show you how to do it.”

  
  


She started rocking the baby back and forth gently, singing a new lullaby, “Sleep tight, it’s time to turn out lights. Slip into bed, and rest our furry heads.”

The baby yawned before snuggling close to Kyle’s chest and falling asleep. 

Uncontrollable sobs shook Oswald’s body as he held Fanny close.

“Os … Oswald … please … please be … be … st… strong for .. our … our babies … they … they .. n … need you…” Fanny said.

“I...I can’t!” Oswald cried, pulling her closer. “Please ….please don’t leave me, my hunny bunny! Please! Please!”

Fanny staggered up slightly and gave him a small peck on the cheek. “I .. I .. love you ..”

“I … I .. I love you t. .. too …” Oswald cried.

Ortensia and Kyle went back over and sat beside them.

“Fanny … I ...I need to tell you something …” Ortensia said, now teary eyed herself.

Fanny turned her head towards her.

“I … I … I love you …” Ortensia sniffled. “And I .. .I have. .. f ..for a long time …”

Fanny smiled gently before leaning over and giving her a kiss on her cheek and collapsing back into Oswald’s arms. Her breathing was slow, but still even, and Oswald held her close the rest of the night.

  
  
  
  



	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 5 - A Visitor**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

A young wolf trotted around the area during her morning hunt.

Her ears twitched at the sound of wind passing by. She looked around before putting her nose to the ground and sniffing intently, managing to pick up an unusual scent

She lifted her head.  _ Hmm..what  _ **_is_ ** _ that? Rabbit? … Some kind of wild cat? _

Her stomach growled harshly. She sniffed the air again and spotted the cave in the distance.  _ It smells like it’s coming from over there. _

She trotted over and slowed down when she neared the entrance. She readied herself and quietly approached the entrance of the cave. She sniffed the air again.  _ I was right about rabbit, but …. it’s not a wild cat … it’s a  _ **_cat_ ** _ cat …. _

She groaned as her stomach let out another sound of hunger. Getting onto her stomach, the wolf crawled into the cave and looked around. 

Against the wall of the cave, Oswald slept, holding the still breathing Ortensia close to his chest. Ortensia and Kyle slept nearby.

Her eyes widened as her eyes landed on the two babies, laying close by. The wolf’s ears folded back as she took a step back.  _ I can’t hurt them … they have babies … _

While trying to back out of the cave as silently as possible, the wolf stepped on a lone branch, the snap echoing loudly in the cave.

Oswald jolted up first, startling Fanny awake with a loud, pained groan, which woke up Ortensia and Kyle, and thus the babies as well.

Oswald snarled as he stood in front of everyone. “You leave my family … and Kyle … alone!”

“I .. I .. I’m .. I’m … s .. sorry ..” The wolf whimpered out. “I … I … I ..I didn’t … didn’t m .. mean to … I … I .. I just …”

She bent down into a submissive pose to show them she meant no harm. Oswald huffed and clenched his fists tightly.

Fanny weakly grabbed his arm and frowned. “Hunny Bunny … please … calm down …”

“C .. Calm down!? Oswald asked, now nearly in hysterics. “Calm down!? I can’t calm down! There’s a wolf in here who’s trying to  _ kill  _ us!”

“I’m not a wol ..” She stopped as if catching herself and shook the thought out of her head. “I mean … I  _ am  _ a wolf, but I’m not going to hurt you.”

“Then why are you here, wolf?” Oswald demanded.

“First of all, my name is Aleu, not wolf. Second of all, this is part of my pack’s land, I have every right to be here. If anything  _ you’re  _ the one trespassing.” She explained.

Oswald’s ears drooped. “There’s … there’s … m .. more of you out th … there?”

“Well, yeah!” Aleu said, confused by his question. “What did you think I meant by this being pack grounds?”

Oswald took a shaky step backwards, ears still down. “O … oh … right … right …”

  
“I’m not going to hurt you.” Aleu said, attempting to make her voice sound more gentle. ‘I’m just curious what you’re doing here.”

“We got attacked by a group of … of …” Oswald grabbed Kyle’s arm and raised it up “A group of  _ these  _ things, and they killed our leader! And..and they caused my poor hunny bunny to go into premature labor. Then we found this cave and decided to take shelter in it. Is that a good enough reason for us trespassing, wolfey?”

Aleu’s ears folded back. “I … I'm sorry for your loss …”

Oswald was taken aback by how sincere she sounded. “Oh uh … th … thanks .. I .. I guess …”

Aleu looked over at Fanny, who was trying to lean against the wall so she could sit up.

“Is that your uh … ‘hunny bunny?” Aleu asked.

Oswald’s cheeks grew red. “Uh … y .. yes … she’s my … my wife …”

Aleu took a step towards her, before Oswald intercepted.

“What ...What are you doing?” Oswald asked, anxiously.

“I want to make sure she’s all right.” Aleu reassured him. “I promise I won’t hurt her …”

“But..” Oswald frowned.

“Oswald … dear .. it … it’s … o .. okay…” Fanny said, with a small smile.

Oswald sighed in defeat and let Aleu pass by, but he still kept his eye on her.

Aleu knelt down to Fanny’s level and gently booped her nose against her. “How are you feeling?”

“I … I don’t think I’m going to … make it …” Fanny coughed.

“I think you will.” Aleu said softly. “We just need to get you somewhere safe.”

“Like .. where?” Fanny asked. 

Aleu hesitated for a second. “... You can all stay with my pack …”

“Yay!” Kyle cheered, clapping loudly.

“R … really?” Fanny asked.

“That’s very kind of you.” Ortensia said, smiling widely.

“Whoa, whoa, wait a minute, wait a minute!” Oswald said. “We just met this wolf, and we’re going to just go off with her? No questions asked?”

“Well when you put it like that..” Ortensia frowned. 

“I already told you, I’m not going to hurt you.” Aleu said, trying to calm him down. “I want to help you.”

Oswald looked her deeply in the eyes. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure.” Aleu said, starting to get annoyed again. 

“Oswald …” Ortensia said “I think we should give her a chance.”

“Yeah! Chance! Chance!” Kyle cheered in agreement. 

“All right! All right, finw!” Oswald huffed. “We’ll give her a chance.”

Ortensia grinned widely and Fanny smiled gently.

“Hooray!” Kyle cheered, clapping his hands.

Aleu put her snout under Fanny’s arm and helped her stand up. Fanny staggered a bit before grabbing onto Aleu’s side tightly for balance. 

“Can you walk?” Aleu asked.

“I … I can try ...” Fanny said, hesitantly putting one foot forward. She let go of Aleu’s neck and her legs wobbled. Fanny let out a yelp and grabbed Aleu’s neck for support. “I … I don’t think I c ... can ..”   
  


“Here.” Aleu leaned down. “Get on my back.”

Oswald panicked and rushed over, grabbing Fanny’s paw. “ _ I  _ can help her.”

“Oswald.” Fanny frowned. “I think it’ll be easier if I just ...”

“Nonsense!” Oswald said. “I can carry you myself!”

He grabbed Fanny by her waist and back, hoisting her in the air. His legs shook as he tried to keep his balance, before crashing onto the ground.

“Are you okay?” Aleu asked.

“Just … peachy …” Oswald groaned.

Fanny grabbed onto Aleu and staggered onto her back. Oswald sat up and shook his head back and forth, trying to get his focus back.

“Is everyone ready to go?” Aleu asked.

“I am.” Ortensia said, cradling one of the babies close.

“Ready!” Kyle said, holding the other one.

Oswald went over and grabbed the baby from Kyle. “If you’re coming with us, we need to set some ground rules. Rule Number One...You stay away from the babies.”

“Oswald, aren’t you being a little harsh?” Ortensia asked, annoyed.

“If anything I’m not being harsh enough.” Oswald protested. “We just met these two and we’re going to trust them right away!?

Ortensia shrugged. “Why not? They’re giving us a chance, aren’t they?”

Oswald looked at Aleu and Kyle. Aleu gave a warm gentle smile, and Kyle laughed before waving excitedly. 

He sighed. “All right .... I guess we can give them a chance.”

Aleu smiled more. “Then come on, we should get going, it’s going to be dark soon.”


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 6 - The Trek**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

  
  


Oswald, Ortensia, and Kyle followed as Aleu led them up a steep hill. “It’s just on the other side.”

“I … sure .. hope .. .so …” Oswald said, already sweating a ton.

Ortensia giggled. “Oswald, it hasn’t even been five minutes, how are you tired already?”

“Because … I’ve never … walked up …. an incline … like this … before …. I ...need … my … trolly …” He panted out.

Ortensia playfully rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm. “Oh, forgot your trolley troubles, Oswald, and just be happy we have somewhere safe to stay!”

“Yeah! Happy! Happy!” Kyle cheered before running over to Oswald’s side. He grabbed either side of Oswald’s lips and pulled them into a smile. “Happy!”

Oswald pulled away. “Hey! Get your hands off of me!”

The baby in his arms was startled by the yelling and started whining.

“Oh look what you did! You woke up the baby!” Oswald said.

Kyle frowned.

“Shh, it’s okay baby, shh, shh, it’s okay.” Oswald said, gently rocking him back and forth.

The baby sniffled as he curled closer into Oswald’s chest. Oswald gentled down as he cradled the infant closer, rocking back and forth gently.

“Hey wol...Aleu?” Oswald asked.

“Yeah?”

“What about the babies?”

“They and their mother ...” Aleu said, turning her head slightly and tapping the sleeping Fanny gently with her nose. “... can stay with the nursing wolf mothers.”

“You sure your pack leader won’t have any problems with this?” Oswald asked, tilting his head slightly.

Aleu chuckled. “Trust me, I’m more than sure.” Her stomach growled out harshly as she let out a small groan.

“What’s wrong?” Ortensia asked.

“Huh? Oh … nothing ...n othing ..” Aleu reassured. “I’m just hungry, that’s all.”

Oswald’s eats went straight up. “Hun … hungry?”

He grabbed Ortensia’s hand. “That’s it, we’re leaving.”

“What!? Why?” Ortensia demanded, pulling her hand back. “Because she’s hungry? She’s not going to eat us!”

Oswald gripped his ears, pulling them down and angrily thumping his foot. “Ooooh! How do you know that!?”

“Because if I was, don’t you think I would have done it by now?” Aleu asked.

Oswald scratched under his chin in thought. “Hmm … maybe … unless ...”

“Unless, what?” Aleu asked, narrowing her eyes.

“Unless, you’re planning a … sneak attack!” Oswald said, over dramatically.

Aleu stopped and looked over at him. “You know, you don’t have to go with us, if you don’t trust me.”

Ortensia and Kyle looked at Oswald, anticipating his reply.

“I …” Oswald put his ears down. ‘...Oh, all right, I’ll stop..”

“Good.: Aleu exhaled in relief, continuing up the hill.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

  
  


When they reached the peak, they stopped to take a breather. Oswald fell to his butt, breathing heavily.

Ortensia sat by him and smirked. “You tired already?”

Oswald nodded, still breathing in deeply.

Fanny groggily opened her eyes a little bit. “Are we … there..yet?”

“Not yet.” Aleu said, laying on her stomach. “But you can see the pack grounds from up here.”

Fanny shifted slightly to face the valley below. It looked like gray and brown specs were moving around down there.

“It’s so … beautiful …” Fanny groaned out before closing her eyes again, and laying back on Aleu.

Oswald looked down at the baby and hugged him close. Ortensia did the same with the one in her arms. Kyle sat by her and started making funny faces at the little rabbit.

The baby made a confused noise before snuggling back into Ortensia. Owsald rolled his eyes at Kyle, and bounced his infant slightly.

“Hey Ozzie, why don’t you hop on up there with Fanny, if you’re so tired.” Ortensia teased. Kyle laughed loudly.

“That’s not funny you two!” Oswald pouted.

Aleu looked over. “Do you want to?”

“Wait … you’re serious?” Oswald asked.

Aleu noddled. “We still have quite a way to go.” She looked towards the sky, the sun turning a dark orange. “It’ll be dark by the time we get down there too. We don’t need you tripping if you’re tired.”

Ortensia and Kyle tried to stifle their laughter.

“Okay, okay.” Oswald siad. “I guess it would be nice to sit by my hunny bunny too.”

He went over and climbed onto Aleu’s back. Fanny opened her eyes slightly, “Oswald …”

“Hi sweetie pie.” Oswald said softly, stroking her back with his free arm. “How are you feeling?”

“Mm … mmm. .. okay …” Fanny said, closing her eyes again. “... Sleepy. .. and I’m still .. sore ..”

Oswald pulled the baby closer to Fanny. “You wanna see your son?”

Fanny opened her eyes again and smiled warmly. “Son.”

“Have you guys thought of a name yet?” Aleu asked.

“Hunny bun? Any ideas?” Oswald asked.

“I like ...the name …. Floyd …” She mumbled.

“What about the other one?” Aleu asked.

“Hmm …” Fanny thought tiredly. “.... Lloyd..”

“Floyd and Lloyd?” Aleu asked.

Fabby bidded. “Floyd … and Lloyd … my sons …” Then she fell back asleep.

Aleu stood up. “Everyone ready to go?”

“I am.” Ortensia said.

“Go! Go!” Kyle said.

“Yeah, I’m ready.” Oswald said. 

Fanny snored in reply.

Aleu started down the hill, towards her pack.


	31. Chapter 31

Happy Valentines Day 2020 everyone! Not the most romantic thing I've ever written, but hey ... it's something ...

**Chapter 7 - They Are Not One Of Us**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

The sun was nearly set by the time Aleu and the others made it down to the valley. The wolves that were settling down for the night and were brought to attention when Aleu was near. One of the wolves who was pacing anxiously looked up, and let out a sigh of relief.

“Aleu!” She exclaimed excitedly as she bounded over and nuzzled her.

“Hey Matsu.” Aleu said, returning the nuzzle and giving her a lick on the cheek.

“Where were you!? We were so worried!” Matsu whimpered sadly.

“I’m sorry. I just got a little … uh … distracted …” Aleu said, looking back at the motley crew gathered behind her.

One of the other wolves stepped forward. “Who do you have with you?”

The wolf was much larger and tougher looking than Aleu.

_This must be the pack leader._ Oswald gulped as he tried to crouch lower.

“They needed help.” Aleu said. “So I told them they could stay with the pack.”

“So you went hunting for food for the clan, and instead you come back with more mouths to feed instead?”

“No, it’s not like that!” Aleu protested.

“And we managed to get enough food for the pack!” Matsu interjected.

“What was I supposed to do? Leave them there!?” Aleu asked.

“Maybe you shouldn’t argue with him.” Oswald whispered to Aleu.

“I know what I’m doing.” Aleu said.

“What if he attacks us?” Oswald asked.

“He won’t. He’s all bark and no bite. “ Aleu reassured before turning back to the wolf. “And you’re going to respect them as long as they’re here.”

The wolf snarled slightly. Aleu snarled back and he took a step back submissively. 

_Whoa. She’s fearless isn’t she?_ Oswald thought.

Aleu headed over to a group of wolves, nursing their young. She gently got Fanny off of her back and put her down next to them.

The mother wolves looked at her curiously, before going back to their pups. Ortensia and Oswald placed the twins next to her. Fanny pulled Floyd and Lloyd close, snuggling them tightly.

Matsu came over and nuzzled Aleu again. “You hungry?”

“Yeah, I’m starving.” Aleu said.

“Well come on.” Matsu giggled. “I got us a nice, big, elk.”

“Why don’t we just eat the food our alpha brought back.” The wolf from earlier huffed.

_Wait? He’s not the Alpha?_ Oswald thought.

“Stop it!” Aleu growled.

“Why?” He asked.

“Dakota! She said stop it!” Matsu said.

Dakota stepped towards her. “I just think it’s odd for her to go out hunting and not come back with any food, but with more members.” He looked around at the others. “Surely I’m not the only one who thinks so.”

_Is … is Aleu the pack leader?_

The other wolves muttered to each other. Aleu’s ears folded down as she backed away.

“Aleu?” Matsu asked.

“I … I need to … I … I … I’ll be right back …” Aleu said, before running off.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 8 - I’m Looking For Answers From The Great Beyond**

  
  


Aleu sat on a small ledge, and looked around to make sure she was alone. She exhaled and looked to the sky. “Muru … if you can hear me … I need your help …”

Aleu waited as the wind rushed around her. At her paws appeared a small, brown, field mouse.

“Hello Aleu!” Muru greeted with a small smile. He frowned when he saw Aleu’s expression. “Is something wrong?”

Aleu sighed and lowered her head. “I … I don’t know if I’m doing a good job leading the pack …”

“What do you mean?” Muru asked. “They’re happy, and they have food. All because  _ you _ lead them here!”

“I know but … what if that’s not enough? What if I’m just not the right leader.” She asked.

“What’s this about?” Muru asked.

“I … I found some others … they were alone and it looked like they needed help, so I … I said they could stay with the pack. I’m just worried it was the wrong choice.” She sighed.

Muru thought for a moment. “Do you think you did?”

“What?”

“Do  _ you  _ think you made the wrong choice?” Muru asked.

“No, of course not.” Aleu said. 

“I think you have your answer then.” Muru said.

“But the rest of the pack …”

“You need to have faith in your choices, Aleu. Trust yourself.” Then he faded away.

“Muru! Muru!” Aleu called out.  _ Why does he always leave when I need him the most? _

  
  


She started her way back to the pack grounds.  _ I still don’t know if I’m a good leader or not. _

Her stomach growled harshly and she let out a small groan.  _ … Maybe I should have brought home food instead … Maybe I did make a mistake …. _

Another growl.

_ … Maybe if I bring something back now ….  _

More growling.

_ I can’t really hunt now, I'm too hungry to even think straight! _

She groaned and laid on the ground.  _ What am I going to do? _

Aleu rested her head on her paws and closed her eyes tightly.

…..

  
  


Aleu jolted awake as her eyes glowed brightly.

  
  
  


_ Dakota took a step forward, grinning at Oswald.  _

_ The rabbit glared him down, standing protectively in front of Ortensia and Kyle. _

_ The wolf licked his lips as he got closer.  _

_ “Get back!” Oswald snarled. _

_ “And why should I?” He asked, showing his teeth. “Aleu isn’t here, ain’t she? What’s stopping me from telling her you ran off?” _

_ “I am!” Matsu snarled, intercepting him. _

_ He smirked and stepped away. “Oh right, I forgot our leader’s little girlfriend is still here.” _

_ Dakota walked over to the nursing wolf mothers and stood in front of Fanny and her babies. “This one’s half dead. Why can’t this one be a mercy kill?” _

_ “You stay away from her!” Oswald yelled, rushing over. _

_ “Or what?” Dakota grinned. _

_ Oswald put his fists up again, like he had when he first met Aleu. _

_ Dakota nudged him with his paw, making him stumble. He let out a laugh. “Nice try bunny, but you wouldn’t stand a chance, even with Matsu and your little friends protecting you!” _

_ Oswald thumped his foot angrily. “I’m warning you! You stay away from my honey bun!?” _

_ “Honey bun?” Dakota asked, in a mockingly sweet voice. “Isn’t that just precious!” _

_ He laughed before getting closer to Fanny. “Let’s just see how sweet this honey bun tastes…” _

  
  
  
  


Aleu snapped out of her trance and quickly got up to her feet.  _ I need to get back there! _

She forced herself to run back to the pack grounds, where the nursing wolves stood protectively in front of Fanny, snarling him down.

“Dakota! Stop!” Aleu barked.

Dakota put himself into a faux pose of submission as he slunk away from the nursing wolves. “Oh, of course dear leader….how foolish of me to even  _ consider  _ hurting a  _ member of the pack…. _ ”

Aleu sighed and turned to Matsu. “What am I going to do?”

“Why don’t you just banish him?” Matsu asked, nuzzling her.

“I...I don’t know.” Aleu said, returning the nuzzle. “What if he stops? What if it’s just hunger making him act like this….I’ll...I’ll just keep an eye on him for now.”

“If you say so..” Matsu frowned. “..Hey uh, I got you dinner, it’s in the den…”

“Thanks..” Aleu said, giving her cheek a lick before heading into the den, but not before looking back at Dakota one last time.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 9- Seeing Another World**

A few weeks had passed and Oswald and his family had been settling in with the rest of wolves, who were starting to accept them as part of their pack. However they still kept their distance from Dakota, who still wasn’t too thrilled with them being there, and stayed close to Aleu and Matsu.

Aleu made sure to keep a close eye on them too, making sure nothing happened to them.

“Hello sweetheart!” Matsu greeted, nuzzling her close.

Aleu smiled and licked her cheek.

“Are you doing all right?” She asked, gently.

Aleu frowned. “Yeah, why?”

“You’ve just been...tense….these last few weeks.” Matsu said. “I’m worried about you.”

Aleu let out a small, dry, laugh. “Don’t worry about me, hun. It’s just been...an eventful couple of weeks, but things are getting better...Fanny’s walking again and her babies seem to be doing good….We haven’t had any more trouble from Dakota...and we’ve gotten a lot more food in our reserves. Everything is going fine.”

Matsu pulled back, still unsure. “If you say so….I’m gonna head to the spring and cool off a bit, you wanna join?”

Aleu looked back at the packgrounds before returning her gaze to Matsu. “I’ll be right there...I just want to make sure things are all right first…”

Matsu gave her cheek another lick and giggled before heading off. “Just don’t take too long, okay?”

“Okay.” Aleu said, managing a small smile. She looked back at her pack, before getting a splitting headache.

Aleu fell to the ground, holding her paws over her head, groaning loudly.

  
  


_ A vision of a far off land entered Aleu’s view: a peaceful forest. It seemed somewhat empty in terms of population, but was full of plant life. Many lakes and many buena vistas as far as the eye could see. It was almost like a paradise. _

  
  


Aleu snapped back into reality in an almost dazed state.  _ That was….weird…..I better go check in with Matsu…. _


	34. Chapter 34

I will no longer be posting my story on here due to their [allowance of racist stories on the platform](https://nerdlingwrites.tumblr.com/post/623727055704621056/hey-remember-what-i-said-about-making-changes-to).[ I will only continue it on Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13500317/1/The-Featherbon-Chronicles)

Thank your for understanding and do not let AO3 get away with doing this


End file.
